So Hard
by Four Leafed Clove
Summary: Roxanne Weasley is a tomboy. It's official. But in her seventh year, when she thinks her best friend might be changing to the dark side, her other bestie falls in love with her cousin, and Rose and Lily are at each other's throats does she have time to keep that Tomboy reputation? And what does Frank Longbottom have to do with it?
1. The Hogwarts Express

Roxanne Weasley sat down on the corner of the Head compartment. Her tanned skin made her glossy black hair stand out. After many fights with a curler, it had stayed straight. Roxanne fiddled with her Gryffindor tie nervously, her mind spinning with all the possibilities of the different head boys. She hoped it wasn't James, her cousin. Or Duggen, as she called him. Dullen McLaggen. His name suited, as he was as dumb as a lamppost, yet handsome. She heard the door creak open, and saw black haired freckly Frank Longbottom. Her brother's best friend. Well, second anyway.

"Roxy? Hi!" Frank waved. Roxanne studied him; her first thought was he was HOT! Then she noticed his apple green eyes, that his hair was a mixture of black and brown, settling on dark brown. He had pale skin that didn't really suit his tall, slightly chubby figure. His hair was kind of spikey, making him seem a bit more cooler than she thought he was.

"Hi!" She beamed back. Her black hair bounced.

"I'm head boy." He grinned back. His teeth were mostly straight, with only one crooked. His puffed out his chest a bit, proudly showing off his yellow and black tie. Roxanne smiled.

"Well, I'm head girl." Roxanne replied, kind of stating the obvious. Frank chuckled.

"I kind of guessed that. Not all Hufflepuffs are stupid, you know." He frowned. Roxanne covered her mouth with her hands.

"Oh my gosh, I didn't mean it like…" She gasped "Like I thought… I don't have house prejudice… Um, sorry, I'm sooo sorry!" She panicked.

"It's okay." Frank shrugged, as if it didn't really matter. Roxanne bit her lip.

"Are you being nice to me because I'm your best friend's little sister? I know only by like a month, August and September, but is that why?" She questioned. Frank fiddled and put his hands in his pockets, trying to show he was uncomfortable. Roxanne understood and gave a weak smile.

"Well, sort of. I don't want you hating my guts, and me hating your guts, 'cos Fred's a family guy." Frank smiled.

"Uh, maybe we should change the topic… Quidditch?" Roxanne asked.

"Perfect; Your aunt is the best Quidditch player ever!" Frank practically screamed. Roxanne laughed.

"Who, Aunt Ginny?" She grinned. He nodded. The door slid open to reveal eight fifth years, eight sixth years and eight seventh years behind it, obviously prefects.

"Hello!" Said a blonde fifth year in Hufflepuff robes cheerfully.

"Hi! I'm Roxanne Weasley, and this is Frank Longbottom." Roxanne introduced them.

"Hi! I'm Tabitha MacMillian, and the other Hufflepuff prefect is" She started.

"Josh Creevey? I've played a prank on him." Frank finished. "Both fifth years." Everyone introduced themselves, except for Roxanne, Rose and Scorpius. Scorpius was a Gryffindor prefect and Rose was Ravenclaw.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Roxanne asked her little cousin. Rose smirked.

"Surprise!" Rose yelled lamely, causing the whole compartment to burst out laughing.

"Ro-ose!" Scorpius scowled. Rose giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yessy?" She giggled. Roxanne narrowed her eyes.

"Go away, Malfoy!" She hissed. "Don't touch my cousin!"

"Yeah, get away from her, Malfoy!" Frank backed up. Rose looked scared for Scorpius, as he was nothing like his father. But she seemed to be the only one who thought that.

"Malfoy, my dad says your dad was mean!" Tabitha stated.

"Yeah, and you used to tease my dad!" Frank yelled.

"Stop, guys!" Rose yelled desperately. Roxanne ignored her.  
"I can't believe I'm in the same house as you!" Roxanne spat. Her hatred of the Malfoys had come from her dad, and she hated them too. Choruses of 'My Mum/Dad said!' came from everyone in the compartment except for the muggle borns, who knew little about Scorpius' dad. Rose bared her teeth at them, clearly showing her red and blue braces. Scorpius made a fist and leaned into Roxanne, ready to punch her…

"Anyone want some food, dears?" Asked a little old lady, pushing a trolley of food. Everyone turned around to look at her.

"Yes please." Josh Creevey replied, taking two sickles out and picking a chocolate frog from the trolley. Everyone stared at him like he was a muggle in rainbow colours yelling 'Na na na na na! You can't catch me!' On May first and second, at Hogwarts, in 1998.

"Anyone else want anything?" The trolley lady asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"Okay then." The lady sighed, and began to push the load to the next compartment. Once she was out of earshot, they started yelling and screaming again, except for the oblivious muggle borns, whose names were:

Georgina Washington, sixth year, Gryffindor

Harry Mitchel, fifth year, Ravenclaw

Louis Frid, seventh year, Hufflepuff, and

Haley Knight, sixth year, Slytherin.

The muggle borns were happily chatting to Josh, who was happy to play wizard's chess with them, sometimes watching, sometimes playing. Meanwhile, Roxanne was using her Head girl skills.

"You, you and Scorpi – brat, get out!" Roxanne demanded. Rose looked frightened.

"Roxy, we're cousins." Rose pleaded.

"What do you think, Frank?" Roxanne asked.

"Well, it's a little mean to judge people on their parents." He advised.

"Fine. Scorpius, one toe out of line and I'll be speaking to the Headmistress about you as a prefect." She warned. She knew it was wrong to judge people based on their parents, but her mother and father both hated his dad, not to mention him, so it was kind of in her blood.

"Everyone, you can leave now." Frank announced. Slowly the cabin emptied out, leaving Roxanne and Frank together, alone.

"We should be there soon." Roxanne told him. Frank nodded. Outside the window, rain pounded on the glass window. The train rolled over the now dark hills.

"Oh man, I wish I got something. I'm _starving!_" Roxanne moaned.

"That'll teach you not to pick a fight." Frank smirked.

"Oi!" Roxanne shot back. Frank chuckled.

"Head Boy letters come first, and I was so nervous when I got mine. I didn't want Alice to be Head girl." He commented. Roxanne giggled.

"Oh, if Fred was my age, I'd die!" She said. The two burst out laughing. They'd both die if they were stuck with their siblings as Head boy and girl.

"Hey Frank, could you teach me, this year, like, how to do 'Fred Worthy' pranks?" Roxanne blushed "Because I'd like to know."

"Uh, yeah, I guess, if there's time with NEWTS and all." Frank replied.

"NEWTS. Oh my gosh, I'm so nervous!" Roxanne rambled.

"Yeah. If we fail, it could affect our whole future!" Frank smiled weakly.

"Well, I want to rock Charms and Transfiguration, because I want to help Frank and Dad with the shop, making products and stuff. I love a good joke." Roxanne explained dreamily.

"Well, I want to be an Auror. That means I'll have to ace pretty much everything!" Frank sighed.

"Yeah, that'd be hard as. My dad didn't even do NEWTS, because it was the year of the toad." Roxanne said.

"Yeah, Dad told me about that." Frank grinned. "His NEWTS were miserable."

"Yeah, he was in the year of the You Know Who, as dad calls it. Uncle Harry's first year is the year of stutter, second year is the year of Slytherin, third year is the year of Dogs, fourth year is the year of the tournament, fifth year is the year of the toad, sixth year is the year of jokes, and what would've been Uncle Harry's seventh year, is the year of the You Know Who, or the year of Uncle Fred." Roxanne explained, crying a little at the mention of Uncle Fred. She had only heard stories and seen photos, but she acted like she knew him.

"Come on, we're at Hogwarts now." Frank half smiled, trying to cheer her up.

"Oh, yeah."


	2. Warning! Lucy Weasley!

Roxanne awkwardly clambered into the black and white gothic style carriages. Her blue and bronze tie stood out from the group of Gryffindors.

"So, like, what are you, like, doing?" Asked one of them. Roxanne glared at her.

"You're a fool, Lucy Weasley." She replied. Lucy carelessly flipped her blackish brown hair over her broad shoulder.

"Oh! Hey Roxy." Lucy said, surprised. She turned away from her cousin to her friends.

"Jealous monster." Roxanne said loudly. As expected, the whole carriage stared at her.

"Go find your own friends." Piped up one of them, who had honey blonde hair and the biggest blue eyes, other than Victorie's, Roxanne had ever seen.

"Fine." Roxanne snapped coldly, and went to get out of the carriage. But, unfortunately, they were already moving.

"Damn theastrals!" Said the strangest looking one of the group, with an Irish sounding accent. She had white blonde hair and big, square shaped brown eyes. She was wearing a pink sweater with half a yellow skirt and long jeans that covered her grey ugg boots.

"Who are you?" Roxanne blurted out. The girl smiled.

"Lola. Lola Scamander, younger sister of Lorcan and Lysander. Pleased to meet you, Roxanne. I'm not friends with these guys, but they let me sit with them. I'm a Hufflepuff." Lola beamed, showing off her Hufflepuff tie.

"Cool!" Roxanne grinned, leaving her cousin and stuck up friends to talk by themselves.

"Yeah. Dad wanted me to be a Gryffindor, like him, but I'm happy being a Hufflepuff. Mum's glad." Lola replied happily.

Roxanne remembered the first time she met Luna Scamander. She was wearing purple jeans and a light blue stripy jumpsuit with a yellow top underneath. Her hair was braided, eventually turning into a rather large bun of blonde hair. It was at her Aunt Ginny's lunch two years ago. She didn't remember seeing Lola there.

"I saw your mum at my Aunt Ginny's birthday a while ago, but I didn't see you." Roxanne confessed. Lola smiled.

"I was in the lounge room, reading. Your Aunt and Uncle have the most amazing books there are, I think." Lola replied carelessly. She looked down at a battered lime coloured watch. "I think we're nearly at the castle." Lola added. Roxanne agreed. She could see the castle, which was dark, but lit up by the gold light streaming through the gigantic glass windows. Up in the jet black sky the stars were winking at her friendlily. The carriage pulled by invisible horses bounded up the winding tall green hill. Roxanne stared down at the glittering lake, watching the first years struggle across the water in boats, with a large figure rowing behind them, who was obviously Hagrid. Before she knew it, the black and white carriages were being emptied out leaving her to her thoughts sitting in there.

"Aren't you coming?" Lola asked. Roxanne shook her head to shake the thoughts away.

"Yeah, I probably should. I'm head girl, you know." Roxanne said.

"Wow. Mum said being a head is way overrated." Lola said.

"It kind of is. It's not that good. It's also embarrassing for me 'cos my dad never finished school." Roxanne explained.

"My mum didn't either. She was locked away in – Never mind." Lola went quiet. Roxanne did too for a minute.

"Come on, we can't be late." Roxanne said, breaking the silence.

"You're right." Lola replied bitterly.

"Sorry." Roxanne said sympathetically.

"It's okay. Nothing was fair back then. It just – hurts." Lola sighed.

"I can only imagine the pain everyone went through."

"Hmm, me too." Lola agreed. She skipped along the path, leaving a lagging Roxanne leaning against the gothic style carriage. Roxanne closed her eyes and pictured her dinner, with steak and salad and chocolate pudding! She stiffed a yawn. She blinked open her eyes and saw a very familiar face staring at her.

"Lily?" Roxanne asked. The third year nodded.

"Duh." She answered, twisting her fringe around her pointer finger with girly anticipation.

"What do you want? I'm head girl, you know." Roxanne smirked.

"Do you know where James is?" Lily pleaded.

"What illegal thing are you doing now?" Roxanne asked, rolling her eyes.

"Nothing, really. Mum and dad wouldn't sign the Hogsmeade permission slip, and James can do their signatures." Lily explained.

"Detention, Potter." Roxanne spat.

"Shut up, Roxy. Where is he?" Lily pleaded.

"I saw him snogging the brains out of Cathy Thomas even though she's Al's age a couple of carriages in front of me. Knowing him he's probably still there." Roxanne gave in.

"Thanks!" Lily yelled, running and twirling away.

"No problems, Lily." Roxanne yelled back sarcastically. She began to follow the crowd towards the castle. It was rather dark and most of the others were already past the woodland. The moon sparkled down onto the lake. It was empty of boats, emphasising her lateness. Her shoes crunched down on the twigs. It was a full moon. Roxanne shuddered. There were were - wolves at Hogwarts, and one of them happened to be her best friend since first year, Eliza Finnegan. A long sharp howl pierced the night sky, and Roxanne began to hurry. The only light now was that of the moonlight that shone darkly through the shadowy trees.

"Lumos." Roxanne whispered. A light shot out of the end of her wand, and she could now see much easier. She walked slowly, holding her wand out in front of her, following the dim light of her spell. She'd never been good at Charms. She walked on wearily, until she finally reached the gate. As always, Filch was standing there.

"Late! I'll have you in a month's detention and this job, Weasley!" Filch yelled at her.

"So kind." She said sarcastically, flashing him the girliest smile she could manage.

"Oh, you'll pay!" He grumbled, unzipping her bag. Once she was all clear, she moved on quickly. She burst through the doors of the Great Hall.

"Miss Weasley," Said the defence against the dark arts teacher, Professor Foul joy, "You're late."

"And as Head Girl," Headmistress McGonagall added "I'd expect better of you."

"Yes Headmistress." Roxanne replied, slumping down next to her friend Lara Smith.

"Teachers will hate you." Lara declared. Roxanne rolled her eyes.  
"Cheerful, eh?"

"Shut up." Lara shot back friendlily.

"I could say the same for you." Roxanne replied. "What'd I miss?"

"Not much," Lara snorted "But a muggle born kid was screaming at the sorting hat, I think he wet his pants."

"Damn, I should have seen that." Roxanne said.  
"Should of." Lara said sympathetically. Food appeared on the plates.

"Yum." Roxanne mumbled, scooping chicken onto her plate.

"'Is is 'o goo'!" Lara said with a mouthful of salad.

"Too right, sister."


	3. Runes mysterious and extraordinary

"Roxanne, are you even paying attention to me?" Rose snapped.

"Huh?" Roxanne asked groggily. Rose rolled her eyes.  
"You've been asleep in your food for an hour, would you mind coming to the common room?" Rose explained.

"Right, right, better get going." Roxanne yawned.

"Good." Rose said, before racing off.

"Damn this. Why am I so – so –t-t-t-tired?" Roxanne yawned. She pushed herself off the seat. She looked around the dark, empty Great Hall.

"Not so great now, is it?" Roxanne asked herself rhetorically. She staggered up the stairs until she got to Ravenclaw tower.

"What came first, the phoenix or the flame?" A voice asked.

"Neither, a circle can't start." Roxanne replied.

"Correct." The voice said, and the door opened to the common room. It was teamed with blue and gold that was shining in the moonlight. She saw a couple of books spilled over the floor, and Jye Corner's toad was jumping around. Roxanne knelt down to pick up the books. She opened the first one, and looked at the name. In bold black ink, it said _**Lara Smith**_. She picked up the rest of the books, all standard seventh year books, except for one, that read _**The dark arts; Deadly spells and how to guides**_. It was maroon and the writing was faded in gold. Why on earth would Lara have that? Roxanne picked up the book and went up to her dormitory. She hid the dark arts book in her trunk, but put the rest on top of the trunk, so Lara could find them easily. She slipped into her bed and stared at the ceiling. She had no idea why her best friend would look at dark arts books. Lara had never hurt a single itty bit of a fly in her life, so why the heck would she go all horrible and crazy over the summer? Roxanne rolled over, restless. A sharp howl punched the moon. She stared at the ceiling.

She thought about the last month. It seemed in seconds she had gone form a normal underage witch, to an overage witch, to a Head Girl, to my best friend is possibly evil. Great. Her mind soon wondered to her classes. She had charms, transfiguration, potions, study of ancient runes and defence against the dark arts.

_Roxanne stared at her friend in horror. Lara flicked her wand, and Roxanne was off the edge. She grasped onto the cliff face.  
"LARA!" She yelled, "HELP!"_

_Lara just laughed. Roxanne was flicked off the cliff like an ant. Lara's laugh echoed, and echoed, and echoed…_

"HELP!" Roxanne screamed. Her eyes shook wide open. A groggy Eliza blinked at her.

"Huh?" Eliza asked.

"Nothing – bad dream." Roxanne said quickly. Eliza winked.

"Sure." She smirked, before pulling the blankets over her head. Roxanne looked at the digital clock that sat on her bedside table. It was 5:30a.m. She rummaged through her bag of books until she found _Ancient Runes at an Advanced Level. _She flicked through the first three pages, until she came to a strange symbol:  
^-#^. She looked at the meaning:

_The above rune means truthful dreaming. It means a dream is truthful, or shows the truth._

Roxanne's hand's went clammy and her heart skipped a beat. Did that mean Lara was… Evil? She shook the thought out of her head. She wrapped her black dressing gown around her and slipped her blue slippers on. She shuffled quietly out of the dormitory and into the blue and bronze common room. A larger than life statue of Rowena Ravenclaw. It was gold and water was sprouting out of the golden wand she was holding. The water trickled down the hems of Rowena's dress. On the bottom lay photos of boyfriends and girlfriend kissing, girls making kissy faces or the tiny first years getting photos with the prefects and, sometimes, Head boy or girl. There was also money scattered around, from when people made wishes. She heard tiny footsteps pitter patter into the room. She was not alone. She turned around to see a tiny girl coming up to her. The girl had round blue eyes and too big glasses. She had a sheet of silvery blonde hair. She was tripping over the robes as they were too big for her, even if they were the smallest size.

"May I have a photo with you, please, Ma'am?" The girl asked in a squeaky small voice. Roxanne was taken aback at how much the girl's voice sounded like her cousin's daughter, Nymphadora.

"Yes, of course," Roxanne replied, "May I ask your name?"

"Nellie." The girl squeaked. The girl had a magical camera with her.

"Smile!" Roxanne encouraged. Nellie smiled widely and the camera flashed three times. Three photos printed out.

"One for you, one for me and one for the fountain." Nellie explained. Roxanne took her photo. Nellie grabbed hers, and tossed the other one into the fountain.

"Thank you for taking a photo with me." Nellie mumbled.

"No problems." Roxanne replied, smiling widely. Nellie blushed the famous Weasley blush. Nellie shuffled up the stairs. Roxanne smiled. She made a promise in her head to help as many people in that year as she could, starting with Nellie. She waited until Nellie had got up the stairs then she turned around and exited the common room. She rummaged through her pocket and found her golden watch. She clipped it on and looked at the time. It was 5:55. She tiptoed through the corridors to the Slytherin common room. A portrait of the ex-teacher Professor Snape was in front of the common room.

"Password, Weasley?" He sneered.

"Snake Venom." Roxanne guessed.

"Wrong!" He sneered.

"Salazar." Roxanne guessed again.

"Correct." He sneered. She stared at him for a second.

"Open up." She hissed.

"Fine." He replied, narrowing his eyes. The door opened. The common room was empty. The room was teamed in green and silver. A Slytherin poster was hung from the ceiling. Books were scattered everywhere. A fountain of Salazar Slytherin was in the middle of the room. All the common rooms had a fountain of their founder in the common room, ever since the battle of Hogwarts. Slytherin was gold, like all other statues, but had a thick beard. He was smirking, in a way oh so similar to Scorpius Malfoy's. But looking at the common room wasn't why she was there. No. She was looking for runes extrodinare. She burst into the fifth year boy's dormitory.

"Albus Potter, I need you."


	4. Definition

Five Slytherin boys looked up at her. One had broad shoulders, a slim figure, brown hair and dark hazel eyes. Another one had curly pale blonde hair, and latte skin. The boy next to him was the one she was looking for. He had dark black messy hair and emerald green eyes. He had a scrawny figure. Looking at him, you wouldn't know he was a star seeker. He had started playing at five, and was excellent. Roxanne was positive she'd seen English Quidditch team scouts coming to watch his games.

"I said Albus Potter." She repeated slowly. The broad shouldered boy, Draco Goyle, shrugged at her and said

"Don't go for him, I'm a good kisser." Roxanne rolled her eyes, though went red. She turned away from Draco.

"Al, I need your cloak." She told him. He shrugged.

"Why, Roxy?" Albus asked.

"Gimme it!" She yelled, snatching a soft silvery cloak from under Albus' green and silver pillow.

"Hey!" Albus yelled.

"Fine, have it," she said, throwing the cloak at him, "but come talk in _private_."

"Fine." Albus shrugged, following her into the empty common room.

"Look, I had a dream that Lara killed me, Albus. Then, then, I found a rune that meant, it meant, truthful dream." She whispered.

"Look, now is not the time, Roxanne." Albus procrastinated.

"Albus, please." Roxanne insisted.

"What?" He snapped.

" What does it mean?" Roxanne asked desperately. Albus sighed.

"It means she's not telling you something, okay? Now can I go back to sleep?" He snapped. Roxanne sighed.

"Thanks a lot, Al." She hissed, stomping out of the dormitory. She looked around the Slytherin common room one last time before slamming the common room door shut. Instead of going back to her common room, she wondered down to the Great Hall. She slumped down at her empty table. She stared around at the hall. Her brain slowly began to warm up to the day. Her only thought was _is Lara evil?_ It was a thought that she couldn't shake away. It was unlikely, but possible. As she woke up more her head spun with more ideas. It felt like a mini rock band was trying to break a 'the loudest music ever played' world record.

She soon found herself venturing down to the kitchens before breakfast for a glass of water. She looked at the picture of the fruit bowl, trying to remember which fruit to tickle to open the door. She tickled the apple. Nothing happened. She tickled the banana. The door didn't open. She tried the pear. The pear burst out laughing and the door opened. Roxanne walked into the kitchen.

She looked around the room. The room was sleek and shiny. The kitchen bench was a cream and black marble. Tiny house elves ran around, gold jingling in their pockets. The floor was sparkling clean and white tiled. The lights were dim, but the glass window had an amazing view of the roaring sunrise. Roxanne's brand new robes looked shabby in comparison to the kitchen. A tiny house elf ran to her and bowed.

"Shelly, glad to see you," Roxanne grinned at the miniature elf, "may I please have a glass of water?"

"Shelly says of course, for Roxanne has done good to Shelly in the past." Shelly replied, bowing her head even lower than before.

"Aw, thank you!" Roxanne gushed. Shelly smiled and ran off to get a glass of water. In practically seconds she scurried bacl carrying a nearly full glass of fresh water.

"It's pure and fresh." Shelly grinned. Roxanne smiled.

"Thanks, Shelly." Roxanne smiled, making her way across the tiles to the door.

"Shelly is happy to serve you!" Shelly waved happily. Roxanne waved while closing the door. Her mouth watering after wasting time saying goodbye, she gulped the water in a one sip. It was cold and fresh and pure. It sloshed smoothly down her throat. She made her way back to her table, which was slowly but surely filling up with more hungry kids. She grabbed the tongs and put four hash browns on her plate, before gobbling them down faster than you could say 'eat'. Soon, Eliza joined her at the table.

"What up, girl?" She asked teasingly. Roxanne sighed, her gaze falling on Lola and Frank, her were chatting happily at the Hufflepuff table.

"Nothing," She replied. Eliza laughed.

"Girl, I know you. You are NOT okay!" Eliza explained, half annoyed, half joking.

"I'm fine, okay Eliza? End of story!" Roxanne snapped. Eliza rolled her eyes.

"Roxy falling in love?" She teased in a high pitched voice, gesturing to where Roxanne's gaze was; Frank.

"No! He's my brother's best friend, and we're just friends. Nothing more, nothing less." Roxanne said, annoyed. Eliza rolled her eyes and moved away to her friend Gerty White. Roxanne sighed and walked over to Frank and Lola, her shoulders sagging.

"Hey Lola, hey Frank." She greeted them sadly.

"Hey, Roxanne!" Lola said. Roxanne grinned at the sound of her funny sounding Irish voice.

"Yeah, hey Roxanne!" Frank said, smiling and waving. Roxanne sat in between them.

"What's up?" Lola asked, detecting that something wasn't right. Roxanne sighed.

"Nothing." She replied. Lola and Frank both instantly knew something was up, but didn't say anything. Roxanne was thankful and began to dig into her food.

"There's a meeting tonight." Frank told Roxanne. She looked up from her plate of food into his eyes.

"Oh, really? When? Where?" She asked.

"Eight o'clock. Room of Requirement." Frank told her. Lola decided to change the subject onto her, because she was feeling left out.

"So, did you guys see the last issue of the Quibbler? There'll be a new one out next month," she began happily, "it'll be on the rhinorausisors, because they are endangered."

"Oh, really?" Roxanne asked, pretending to be interested.

"What are rhinorausisors?" Frank asked the girls. Lola rolled her eyes.  
"They have wings and fly around, and look a bit like Hippogriffs, but they have a horn on their nose, and two coming out of their head." Lola explained, in a tone that made it sound like she thought it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh," Frank said in a small voice. Roxanne laughed.

"Come on, you two, we have Charms," she said to her two friends, picking up her books and standing up. Lola scooped up her books and stood up too. Frank followed.

"That's the only class we have together," Frank noted. Lola nodded in agreement. Roxanne sighed.

"We better make the best of it then." She replied, and lead them to the classroom.

**A/N: In chapter one I know I said Gryffindor, that was a mistake, sorry if it confused anyone.**


	5. Nellie's important message

**A/N: Remember Nellie? She's back in this chapter! **

Roxanne piled her books down on the small wooden desk. The landed with a small thud. Lola and Frank sat down beside her. Roxanne placed her wand on the right side of her desk and her books at the left. She ripped a piece of parchment out of her notebook and placed it on the middle of her desk. Her glossy fringe fell down her face, partially covering her eye. She blew it out of her eyeline and dipped her quill in her ink. Her blue feather quill moved elegantly while being used by Roxanne.

"Flitwick's coming!" Lola hissed into Roxanne's ear. Roxanne quickly passed the message on to a clumsy Frank who had dropped his things and was in the process of picking them all up.

"Frank, quick, Flitwick's coming!" Roxanne hissed, scanning around the room. Once she was certain it was just students, she got out of her chair and helped Frank pick up his things.

"Thanks, Roxanne," He mumbled. Roxanne beamed at him.

"No problems, Frank!" Roxanne grinned. Frank opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a boom.

"Sorry, Sorry!" Flitwick squeaked from behind his desk. Lola covered her mouth with her hands to stop herself from laughing.

"Shh, Lola, you'll get into trouble!" Roxanne hissed. Lola stopped immediately.

"Good morning, class!" Flitwick said cheerily.

"Good morning, Professor Flitwick!" They chanted back. Looking rather pleased with himself, Professor Flitwick smoothed back his hair before going on.

"Today we will learn invisibility charms," he began, "they will be in your N.E. and they are quite handy to know. Please split up into groups of three," Lola headed over to Roxanne and Frank. Across from them, Elle Mortingale, a muggle born, had her hand raised.

"Excuse me, Professor," She said, clearing her throat, "but why are we being put into groups of three?"

"Um, well, you see, Miss-" Flitwick stuttered. Elle smirked.

"Mortingale," she corrected.

"Miss Mortingale, a group of three is safest, for two do the spell, and there is one person on standby to make sure everything goes to plan." He told her.

"Well, I think two is better." She announced to no one in particular. Roxanne turned her back.

"That's rather rude," Lola commented. Frank nodded in agreement, while Roxanne tilted her head to one side, as if examining Lola's head.

"She was just making her opinion public," She argued. Frank laughed automatically and tried his best to cover it with a cough that neither of the girls found funny.

"Yes, Frank?" Lola asked mockingly.

"You're defending Elle, Roxanne," Frank said, "_Elle_." He added, as if it wasn't clear already.

"I know, I know. I'm just saying -"Roxanne started.

"Will you two ever stop arguing?" Lola joked, breaking the tension. Roxanne and Frank cracked up laughing.

"Come on," Frank said, "I'll go with Lola first. You keep watch, Head girl."

"Sure thing, head boy," Roxanne laughed. Frank and Lola pulled their wands out and pointed them at each other. Roxanne watched vaguely but her gaze went to Eliza, Lana and Melanie. Melanie was a Hufflepuff. Eliza was teasing Lara friendlily about her spells while Melanie looked as if she was going to throw up.

"Girl, you can't make a pimple invisible!" Eliza teased.

"Yes I can!" Lara argued, her nose touching Eliza's, hands on hips.

"Earth to Roxanne!" Frank whispered in her ear. Her immediate instinct was to turn around and pull out her wand, which made Lola and Frank laugh like there was no tomorrow.

"Geez," Roxanne muttered.

"Come on, we need to be 'safe'" Lola giggled. Roxanne sighed and watched them.

"Invisiarmus!" Lola yelled. A blue light shot out of her wand. The light spiralled towards Frank and hit him on the palm of his hand. Within seconds it turned paler and paler until it was invisible. Elle looked over and let out a little scream.

"Professor!" She screamed, "Frank's hand is gone!" Professor Flitwick came over to our group and looked up at me.

"Miss Weasley," He said, "What did Miss Scamander do to Mr Longbottom's hand?"

"An invisibility charm, sir." Roxanne answered, breathing deeply. The Professor reached out for Franks hand and touched it. He nodded at her before turning away to inspect the other groups.

"Counter curse, please." Frank said. Lola performed the counter curse perfectly.

"You're up," Roxanne said to Frank. He shut his eyes and blinked tight before opening them up again.

"Invisiarmus!" Frank whispered. A faded blue light came out of his wand. It touched Lola's fingers but only one turned invisible.

"Good try," Lola said happily. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Flitwick called. Nellie stumbled in through the door.

"Roxanne, Roxanne!" She yelled, racing over to Roxanne. "Two girls are duelling in the corridors! Come quick!"

"Can I go?" Roxanne asked Professor Flitwick anxiously.

"Of course, Miss Weasley, of course." He said. Roxanne rushed out of the Charms classroom, following Nellie. Nellie's long hair wavered in her face.

"What happened?" Roxanne asked curiously.

"They were fighting over some boy. They disarmed each other and then they started fighting like muggles," Nellie told her.

"No, I mean how did you find out?" Roxanne asked softly.

"Oh," Nellie said, startled, "I had a bit of a headache so I went to go to the Hospital wing, but on my way I saw them fighting and thought since you were head girl you probably needed to know."

"Oh, okay," Roxanne replied, "What did they look like?"

"Um," Nellie stuttered, "One had long red hair and freckles and blue eyes, and the other one had, um, short hair. They both kind of looked the same." Roxanne started to worry, as that was the description that matched Dominique, Molly, Lily and Rose. And, seeing as Molly ad Dominique had graduated, was most likely Rose and Lily.

"Okay then," Roxanne puffed. They arrived at the scene. Lily was knelt down on the ground, her hands covering her pale nose. Blood was rushing out of her nose quickly. Roxanne guessed it was broken. Lily's wand laid a couple of metres away from her, snapped in half. Roxanne and Nellie rushed over to Lily immediately and crouched down beside her.

"Are you okay?" Nellie asked. Lily groaned and indicated the person standing not far away from her.

"Stay there," Roxanne told Nellie, standing up. She walked slowly over to the student.

"ROSE GINVERA WEASLEY!"


	6. War Heroes

"Hey, Roxy! I'm having a good day, what about you?" Rose said shakily. Roxanne glared at her cousin.

"Are you sure? By any chance, have you…. I don't know… Have you hurt Lily?" Roxanne asked slyly. Rose's face heated up.

"I'm sorry! But let me explain, let me explain!" Rose said, her voice rising more shrilly by the second.

"I'm listening," Roxanne grinned. Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her.

"Roxanne, sorry, quick, what's happening?" Frank asked, stumbling towards her. Roxanne turned around quickly, but found herself nearly lip to lip with Frank, and stumbled back quickly.

"Um, oops, sorry, I," Frank stuttered in a mess. Roxanne turned the colour of a tomato, and ended up stuttering as well.

"Sorry, not meant, accident," She stuttered.

"Can I tell my side of the story?" Rose asked impatiently.

"Yes, Rose, you can," Roxanne said, rolling her eyes. She glared at Roxanne, but went on with her story.

"Well, I was dating Scorpius, right?" She said. Roxanne nodded, as she felt it was a rhetorical question. She was not okay with it, but figured she'd get herself into trouble by arguing she shouldn't have him as a boyfriend.

"Well, turns out, Lily had a crush on him!" Rose exclaimed, waiting for gasps of surprise. There was awkward silence before she realised that was never going to happen and she pressed on with her story.

"So, we both had free period, and she came up to me, and was all, like, 'The boy is mine!' and stuff like that. That annoyed me, so I told her to go away. Then, she sent the stunning spell at me. I dodged it, of course, and sent one back. She took it as an insult and disarmed me. I got scared and disarmed her, but her wand accidently broke. Then, she came up to me and started kicking me in the leg, telling me that he'd never love me," Rose gestured to the scratches etched on her leg. Goosebumps ran up Roxanne's spine, as it seemed painful.

"So I got scared, and trying to protect myself, I punched her in the nose, she fell down just as I saw _her _scattering off," Rose gestured to Nellie, "so I panicked, and tried to fix it, but the spell backfired and ended up making it worse. I wasn't really sure what to do after that, and by the time I stood back up, you were leaned over Lily." Rose took a big sigh, getting her breath back.

"I award Ravenclaw ten points for using good logic an alerting authorities immediately," Roxanne said, "and Lily, your side of the story?" She asked the Slytherin.

"She was all like the boy is mine to me, so I did it to her and she didn't seem okay with it. I thought it was a joke. But she looked angry, I got scared, tried to disarm her and halfway through when the spell was nearly at her she went to disarm me and my wand broke in two. I got really scared then and I tried to pick up my wand and I panicked and she sort of came at me and I tried to protect myself by kicking her but she seemed to take that as an insult," Lily explained, "and she punched me in the nose. It really hurt and I fainted. I felt her try to fix it but it just made a roaring pain come inside of me and it felt like torture. Now I can't really walk properly because when my legs hit the floor I think I broke them," Lily seemed very scared but uneasily calm.

"Well, both of you, go to Headmistress McGonagall immediately." Roxanne instructed.

"But I didn't do anything!" Lily wailed, not understanding why she didn't get her way.

"Yes, you did. You kicked Rose," Frank pointed out. Rose's eyes widened as she seemed to have forgotten he was there.

"As self-defence!" Lily sneered.

"Does that make me the bad guy?" Rose asked.

"I will not judge as I am not authorised to suspend or expel," Roxanne said, glaring at Lily on the word 'expel'. Lily gulped.

"Now listen to Roxanne and go," Frank said firmly. Rose lowered her head in shame and began to walk away but Lily stay frozen to the spot, rigid with horror.

"I'm the Boy who Lived's daughter. Do you know what kind of honour that gives me?" She asked, speaking slowly and her voice cracking. "He's a hero. He's experienced much more pain than you could ever imagine!" She laughed in a twisted way, and Roxanne realised that Lily thought her father's pain would get her out of trouble.

"OUR PARENTS EXPERIENCED THE SAME PAIN!" Roxanne bellowed, tears streaking down her cheeks. "MY FATHER LOST A PART OF HIM, NOT JUST A BROTHER! DOES YOUR DAD CRY ON MAY 2? DOES HE VISIT UNCLE FRED'S GRAVE EVERY YEAR TO SEE THE PART OF HIM THAT DIED?" Roxanne burst into uncontrollable sobs, every memory her parents had told her of the war bursting into mind. She lunged at Lily only to be restrained by Frank. A bell went and students began emptying out of classes to see the fight.

"My grandparents were tortured to insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange, who's dead now, thankfully. They don't recognise me, they barely recognise their own son, my father!" Frank yelled, with a fraction more calmness than Roxanne, who struggled trying to get away from Frank.

"Oi!" yelled Eliza, who'd just come out of class. She dumped her books on the ground and walked over to Lily, hands on hips. "My mother was attacked by a werewolf, woman! Do you see me trying to use that for my sake? All of us, except muggle borns, are related to war heroes! Does that make us any better? NO!" Eliza screamed. Lily flinched.

"Your parents weren't as good as mine. My father defeated Voldemort!" Lily said. People stared at her, muttering and looking confused.

"Excuse me, but Mum didn't even fight!" James said, emerging from the crowd.

"She was under age," pointed out Albus.

"And, my mum, your Aunt Fleur, fought in the battle of Hogwarts and she didn't even go to Hogwarts!" Louis cried, stepping out from behind Lara. Lily began to panic, as nearly all her cousins were siding against her.

"Hugo!" She cried out in desperation to her cousin as he walked in.

"I've heard," he said, "and my mother, your Aunt Hermione, was the most wanted muggle born in the world, and she was tortured. Dad was part of the most wanted blood traitor family, but do I use that for the good of me? No," he said firmly.

"Come on Lily, let's go," Frank said, realising Roxanne and beginning to rag her away like in the movies. Roxanne grabbed the other arm and the hallway was left in shock after witnessing what just happened.


	7. Unwanted Memories

"Pussy Cat," Roxanne said as clear as she could, struggling with the desperate to get away Lily. The door opened and they dragged Lily up the stairs, surprised to see Rose crying with her head on McGonagall's desk.

"Here's Lily," Frank said, obviously uncomfortable. McGonagall peered at him through her glasses and gave a stern look.

"Now, I would like you two to stay here, to give evidence, and, also, I need to speak to you," McGonagall told them in a no – nonsense voice. Roxanne and Frank nodded, and made themselves comfortable on the chairs she had summoned with non-verbal magic, something Roxanne was hoping to learn to be able to do with every single spell. Roxanne's mind wondered as McGonagall had a firm talk with Rose and Lily.

She soon spotted the penesieve, and noticed a shelf called 'The battle of Hogwarts'. There were vials labelled with horrid names such as 'Snape's death' or 'Evacuation from a Hufflepuff point of view'. Her eyes widened with horror as she saw one labelled 'Fred Weasley I's death'. Tears swam through her eyes and she tried to stop them spilling. She felt Frank's hand clasp her tightly.

"Thank you," She mouthed, trying not to interrupt McGonagall. She was feeling down and he was her sunshine, her light, and she had to thank him.

"That's bad," He whispered. Roxanne nodded, tears rolling down her eyes. They glistened in the light, and Roxanne's heart ached. Thoughts about Frank spun through her head.

_We're just friends, _Roxanne told herself. They were just friends and that was that. But still, Roxanne couldn't help thinking that Frank could be the tiniest bit cute. Now that was an idea she liked. As it spun around her head she felt herself grow with anxiety; what if she wasn't cute enough for him? She shook the idea out of her head and told herself that she was certainly NOT crushing on her brother's second best friend, her fellow head, best friend and possibly the cutest Hufflepuff Frank Longbottom.

But, every so often she couldn't help but take a sideways glance at Frank. She noticed something she'd totally seen past. His freckles seemed to give her character, and that was nearly the only thing of his mother's traits he had. His hair was not black as it was at first glance, but a dark mousy brown that went blacker as it got closer to the scalp. His skin was not just pale, but pale with hints of latte skin near his fingers. His eyes were chocolate brown that echoed the colour of Roxanne's favourite muggle chocolate frogs that her Aunt Hermione would normally give her at Christmas. And, funnily enough, his personality seemed to shine through.

"Roxanne," McGonagall said in an annoyed tone that showed it wasn't the first time she'd said her name. Roxanne looked at her headmistress.

"Yes?" She asked in a hazy voice. McGonagall sighed.

"Your cousins have gone and I would like to talk to you now, if that is okay," She said. Roxanne nodded.

"I have memories of the war, which I would like to show you before talking to you, formally," McGonagall said. Frank and Roxanne nodded and followed McGonagall over to the penesieve. McGonagall took out a vial of memory labelled 'Alice and Frank'. Roxanne could practically feel Frank's heart beat faster. She tipped the memory in quickly, before instructing them on what to do to get in there and to get out of there.

"You kind of dive in, and when the memory is over we will be automatically transported back to my office," She said strictly. The duo both nodded. One by one they entered the penesieve to see a horrid memory.

"No!" Alice Longbottom I screamed. There was an evil cackle as a lady with crazy curly black hair and sickeningly pale skin pressed on with her 'interview'. Roxanne snuck a sideways glance at Frank and saw tears glistening in his eyes.

"And you, Frank. Do you know where THEY ARE?" The lady barked out the last two words. The man, obviously Frank Longbottom I, screamed as she hit him with the Cruciatus curse. His wife let out a blood curdling scream. McGonagall sensed that Frank was clearly _not _okay with seeing this and pulled them out of the penesieve. Frank was very shaken.

"I'm sorry for that disturbance, Frank, but I think it shall be important soon enough," McGonagall said. Frank nodded, unable to speak.

"Next," She said with a sigh, and Roxanne felt lightning struck as she saw McGonagall remove the vial labelled 'Fred Weasley I's death'. She was soon pulled into the penesieve, and what she saw was very confusing. She saw her brother and a younger version of her Uncle Percy duelling two other men.

"Did I mention I'm resigning?" asked her Uncle Percy to the man he was duelling. Roxanne was shell shocked, as her Uncle Percy _never_ joked. But, on the other hand, he heard her Uncle Harry say that 'He hasn't joked since Fred died,'. She saw her brother turn towards Uncle Percy.

"Perce!" He cried. Roxanne was shocked again, as her brother didn't dare call Uncle Percy 'Perce'. "You joked! You haven't joked since –"An explosion boomed and that was when Roxanne realised that wasn't her brother as she'd first thought it was. It was her Uncle Fred, her father's other half. He looked eerily similar to her brother and father, in the way Hugo resembled Uncle Ron or Lily resembled Aunt Ginny. Tears streaked down her eyes as she realised she'd just witnessed her Uncle Fred's death, the one that died six years before she was born. It was amazing, yet heart breaking at the same time. She was glad when the pulled out of the memory.

"He was crushed to death," whispered Roxanne in a squeaky voice that was unlike her. She rested her head on Frank's shoulder and began to cry.

"Why'd you show us that?" He demaned, stroking his hand through Roxanne's hair. McGonagall looked alarmed.

"I- I- I'll explain!" She cried. Roxanne and Frank narrowed their eyebrows, awaiting an explanation.

"I have a feeling some force of evil is arising," She said shakily, "I need you to be on guard at all times. I needed to show you how bad it was last time and what could happen. I chose moments that were close to you," She explained, choking on her words.


	8. Possibly Poisoned

"Something like… Something like Voldemort?" Roxanne asked nervously. McGonagall nodded grimly. Frank's eyes widened and he became rigid with horror.

"But, he's gone…" Frank said in disbelief. McGonagall shook her head. Roxanne took a sip of water from the goblets McGonagall had summoned.

"I'm not talking about You – Know – Who, I'm talking about some other kind of dark lord!" McGonagall shrieked. Roxanne looked alarmed.

"We know, we know, okay? But seriously?" Roxanne asked, stunned. McGonagall nodded.

"But… We've got Harry Potter, he'll just get them away!" Frank cried, looking for any excuse to not believe what McGonagall had said.

"Mr Longbottom," McGonagall narrowed her eyes, "They may be more powerful than You – Know – Who was. They might blow us away,"

"But who?" Roxanne thought aloud. McGonagall sighed.

"I don't know. I want you to make the prefects aware of this, alright?" McGonagall asked. Frank and Roxanne nodded.

"Alright, you are dismissed," McGonagall said, waving a hand at them. Frank and Roxanne nodded before picking up their books and leaving the office.

"Freaky, huh?" Roxanne asked Frank, grinning slightly, not noticing his trembling hands or sweat that was pouring down his forehead.

"Yes!" Frank cried, scared out of his wits. He did not like the sound of another war, and seeing his grandparents tortured didn't make it any better, obviously.

"Come on," Roxanne urged, getting annoyed. She wanted to go to the meeting then have a nice long sleep until Sunday morning. She stomped down the corridors, and got more annoyed as the paintings and suits of armour smirked at her. She was so angry that she didn't even see quiet Lola walking past her.

"There's Lola," Frank pointed out in a whisper. Roxanne turned around, her hair whipping around silently with her. She gave a weak smile and called after Lola.

"Lola!" She called to her friend. Lola turned around meekly, wondering if she'd done something wrong.

"What?" She asked, seeming upset. Roxanne frowned.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you," Roxanne yawned, sadness and tiredness throbbing through her voice. Her head began to spin from being so tired.

"Are you okay?" Lola asked, rushing over, "You don't seem… sober,"

"I'm not drunk!" Roxanne yelled, coughing and spluttering all over herself.

"You're sick," Frank said, worrying, "I'll handle the meeting if you like,"

"I'm just a little tired!" Roxanne screeched, getting to her feet, "I'm fine!" Lola winced as her friend hobbled towards the wall, using it to support her weight.

"We have to go to Madam Pomfrey!" Lola urged. Roxanne ignored her.

"Water," She gasped, falling down. Lola ran over to the closest bubbler and brought back a handful of water and tipped it into Roxanne's mouth.

"I'm going to the meeting and that's that!" Roxanne commanded. Lola sighed and grabbed Roxanne's arm to put around her shoulder. They half carried, half dragged Roxanne to the room of requirement. Lola said a breezy goodbye, before wondering off to her common room to study.

"We're here!" Roxanne cried to the prefects, stumbling to the closest chair.

"What's wrong with her?" A prefect asked, confused.

"I don't know," replied Frank, slipping into a chair. "But let's start this meeting with a word from Professor McGonagall,"

"Is that why you were late?" Tabitha asked, "were you talking to her?"

"Yes, yes we were," Frank answered, "Now are there any other questions?" Everybody shook their heads. Frank wished Roxanne would come out of her dazed state, as he wasn't comfortable in a leading position.

"Well duh," Roxanne giggled. Everybody gave her an odd look and she shrugged. She didn't care what they thought. It didn't really matter to her that much.

"So, she thinks that a new 'Dark lord' could be on the rise," Frank progressed. There was a murmur of excitement and fear. One prefect rose to his feet.

"Impossible," He said clearly, addressing the entire crowd, "Harry Potter would just get rid of him again,"

"Yeah," backed up a Slytherin prefect. Frank found his cheeks burning.

"Well, he could be more powerful than You – Know – Who," Frank explained.

"Or she!" cried an outraged Rose. Scorpius tugged her shirt and tried to pull her down.

"He's not being sexist, Rosie," Scorpius said gently. Rose shot him a glare that could melt ice. He gulped.

"Get down, Rose," barked Roxanne in a way they weren't sure was joking or not. She had a cheesy smile on her face and seemed to be poisoned. Frank ignored the current Weasley population of the room of requirement and continued talking.

"We must make ourselves aware of possible danger, and try to keep our house away from harm," Frank said. Georgina looked annoyed.

"Even the Slytherins?" She asked. Haley looked annoyed.

"Why not? They're magical too!" She yelled. Georgina blushed.

"Everyone," Frank stated clearly, looking Georgina in the eye. She turned beetroot and seemed to be sinking into her seat. "will be looked after. If there is any sign of danger, report it to me, or Roxanne when she's better, immediately. We will take care of it. Now, does anyone want to raise any other messages?"

"Yes," Rose said, rising to her feet once again, "I want to sign a petition to make a House union day, where every grade and house has to camp out in the Great Hall and get to know each other,"

"Well, could you come up to the front, and those interested may make a line to sign it," Frank instructed. He dragged himself and Roxanne into the line.

"Write your name," He whispered to her. She nodded briefly, and leaned against him. Nearly half of the group were in line, had signed, or were signing away. Some people like Georgina had stayed seated, but Rose was beaming all the same.

"Tell your house about," She told Frank and Roxanne chirpily as they signed. Her bright red hair swung behind her in a ponytail, perfectly framing her heart shaped face. Frank dragged Roxanne to a chair.

"You're all dismissed," He said to the group. "Now let's go," He added to Roxanne.


	9. I think I love you I mean, like

Frank dragged Roxanne through the corridors. They soon arrived at the hospital wing. Panting, Frank dumped Roxanne on a bed.

"Madam Pomfrey!" Frank cried, rushing over to her office, "Madam Pomfrey!" Madam Pomfrey shuffled out in a dressing gown and a very annoyed look on her face.

"What?" She asked, yawning. Frank stared at her as if she'd grown an extra head.

"Roxanne's poisoned!" He cried, "She really is! We were having a meeting with McGonagall and they switched drinks 'cos Roxanne's was cold, and McGonagall gave her the warm cup of tea! Somebody was aiming for the Headmistress!"

"Oh, dear me, so she's poisoned?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Yes!" Frank cried. "She is! And somebody was aiming for McGonagall!"

"Alright, alright, I get it! Now can you help and go ask Horace to make a Potion for 'All standard potions and medicines'?" Madam Pomfrey asked sceptically. Frank nodded eagerly, happy to help. For a second he forgot who Horace was, before he remembered that was Horace Slughorn, the potions master. Of all people, Roxanne was nice, and he could not bear losing her, because she was a great friend. He ran out of the Hospital Wing as fast as he could.

He ran as quick as he could to his favourite teacher, dear old Professor Horace Slughorn, the potion teacher.

"Professor!" Frank cried, sinking into an armchair. The old Professor who resembled an overgrown toad whilst sleeping began to stir.

"Professor!" Frank repeated, desperate for help. Slughorn slowly drifted awake, and was quite alarmed.

"M'boy! What in Heaven's name brings you here at such a late hour?" He yelped, putting on his glasses, and tying a tie, nervous that he was being interviewed.

"Professor, Roxanne Weasley, head girl, has been poisoned!" He cried. Slughorn hesitated, wondering if it was a joke. But then he saw the pleading look on Frank's face, silently pleading him and telling him it wasn't a joke.

"Alright, but what potion?" He said, handing the responsibility back onto Frank.

Frank was flabbergasted. What was it? Standard Healing Potion? He reeled through his memory, trying to remember desperately. Suddenly, it came to him.

"All standard Potions and Medicines!" He cried. Slughorn nodded, and began collecting the ingredients. Frank watched as the Potions master added ingredients in, only to take them out and replace them. He muttered spells under his breath, regularly checking in his book to see if he was doing it right. The potion bubbled and burst from time to time, but soon it was done. After thanking Professor Slughorn countless times, Frank scurried off into the night.

He soon ran into Filch in the tapestry corridor. Filch's cat Mrs Marie trailed behind him. Mrs Norris had died at the end of 2000, and he had made attendance to Mrs Norris' funeral compulsory. Filch grinned at Frank, his rotten teeth gleaming dully. Filch was hardly alive, going to Slughorn every day for a potion to keep him alive. His bones stuck out of his hideously skinny body, and he had little teeth left. He was on his death bed, no doubt about it, and everyone seemed to know that except for him.

"What's this? A student out of bed?" Crooned Filch. Frank shook with fear.

"I'm allowed," He said slowly, pronouncing every syllable, "I'm allowed,"

"No exceptions," Filch grinned slowly, "STUDENT OUT OF BED! STUDENT OUT OF BED!"

"No!" Frank cried to the caretaker, "Madam Pomfrey told me to!" Filch cackled humourlessly and began to sweep his broom towards Frank's feet. Frank jumped away each time, feeling hopeless. Finally, he managed to jump over the broom and outrun Filch.

Frank rushed into the Hospital Wing, the potion wavering around in a small flask.

"I've got it!" He panted in triumph. Then his eyes moved from the Matron to Roxanne. She lay limp, sprawled out on the bed. He took a step forward and handed the potion to Madam Pomfrey silently. She nodded at him, silently saying 'You may have a moment' and moved off to fill a medicine cup. He slowly walked over to Roxanne.

She seemed to stare at him without seeing, and he felt electrified. How had the girl standing up to Lily Luna Potter become limp and helpless in just hours? He reached over and stroked her cheek, and stared into her lifeless eyes.

"Roxanne," He whispered, his voice echoing around the silent room, "No. Not you," He heard Madam Pomfrey walk out of her office.

"You best be off now," She advised him, lifting the medicine cup to Roxanne's stiff lips. Frank nodded and shuffled away from the hospital bed. Every three steps, he'd turn and look, to see if she was waking up, to see if she just twitched, for a sign of life. He slowly walked down to the Hufflepuff common room, which was located in the basement, his heart and head heavy.

As he wondered into his common room, he saw that not a soul was still awake. Books were scattered all over the floor, and Hufflepuff hanging drifted slowly wavering against the wall. The room seemed unnaturally peaceful and quiet. Frank wondered how it could be like this when the school's Head Girl lay idle in the Hospital Wing. He was not in the mood to go to bed and sleep, nor lay in bed wide awake. Although it was around 10 o'clock at night, he did not care. He opened a copy of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them that was lying on the floor, even though he'd read it a million times. It lay open on his lap, before, he realised there was one other Hufflepuff who would care just as much.

And her name was Lola Scamander.

He rushed up to the girls dormitory, only to find he would be let in. He cried out, praying that Lola would hear him.

"LOLA! ROXANNE'S POISONED! URGENT MESSAGE! COME DOWN!" He yelled. There was a shuffle and commotion, then out popped baggy eyed, dressing gown wearing, Lola.

**A/N: I know it's from Frank's POV at the moment, but it'll switch back when she recovers… And I know there's no romance yet, but I'm trying to start putting in signs… **


	10. The Weasleys and the Pranksters

"What?" Asked a crabby Lola, sitting down in her common room seats.

"Roxanne… Poisoned," He gasped, tired from yelling loudly. Lola frowned.

"What?" She asked, stifling a yawn.

"She's been poisoned," Frank repeated. Lola's eyebrow furrowed.

"I knew it, I knew it!" Lola muttered loudly to herself, "They've come!" Frank wondered what on earth was going on.

"So… You know who did it?" He asked in shock and surprise. She nodded.

"Was it James, Louis and Hugo?" He asked, rattling off the names of the school trouble makers. Lola shook her head.

"The Slytherins?" He asked. She rolled her eyes.

"No, not them!" She cried out in exasperation. She bounded up the stairs into her dormitory, leaving Frank alone and confused.

He wondered desperately how Lola knew who it was.

"Lola, what do you know?" He called anxiously. She slowly walked down the winding yellow stairs, an aqua plant twisted in her hands.

"I know the antidote, Frank. What have you got for me?" She asked. Frank was taken aback.

"What do you mean?" He asked curiously. She rolled her eyes.

"Tra-a-de," She said, stretching out the word. She tapped her fingers on the table that made Frank get déjà vu.

"Has my sister been teaching you this stuff?" He asked. She cocked her head like a spaniel.

"A little bit… And my brother," She smiled, "I don't get teased anymore, so I owe them. So, what will you give me?" Frank felt a little sorry at that point for Lola.

Lola had been bullied for years and years, even with her ex – best friend, Alice, Frank's twin sister, at her side. So she took advice from them.

But then, in a misunderstanding her brother, Lysander, fed her the wrong tips. Lysander wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, really. He got most cute, most dumb AND most likely to be an insane millionaire when he was older. So that pretty much confused everyone to why she was taking advice from him, but let it slide, for he was her brother, after all.

He told her snogging made you popular. Then, in a sheer moment of forgetfulness and naïve personality, she found herself snogging Alice's crush and snapping her friendship in half.  
Shaking that out of his mind, he replied to her.

"Anything to make Roxanne better," He whispered. She nodded.

"I'll tell you what I want later, but here's the antidote," She handed the aqua plant to him. Then, waving and smiling, she went back to sleep.

As Frank half shuffled, half sleepwalked to his bed, he thought about the 'old jokers' of Hogwarts.

That had been Louis, Fred, Lysander, James, Albus, and shortly in the reign of Lysander, Hugo.

Lysander had been the biggest prankster of the school in his first year, and in his second took budding prankster Fred under his wing. They made history, blowing up the Quidditch pitch when they threw dungbombs onto the pitch in a game.

Then, in Lysander's third year, they had taken on James and Louis, as well as tag – along Frank. Frank and Fred grew close, and soon became good friends. These guys became the heroes of the prank team. They called themselves the 'Preposterous Pranksters'. Then, half way through Frank's first year, Dominique Weasley joined them, becoming the first 'Pranksterette'. Romance soon bloomed between Lysander and Dominique.

Then, in Lysander's fifth year, young first year Hugo joined the group, along with Lily. The team worked best then, pranking at least once a week.

But soon enough, Lysander and Dominique left school and got engaged after their seventh year, and Fred became master of the group. They struggled, their main pranksters now gone. That year, last year, he resigned. He felt guilty, for it made his best friend upset. Frank and Fred had once been inseparable, until last year. They'd spend all summer at each other's houses, and they were practically family.

Frank would stay over, to wake up to the smell of pancakes oozing up from the kitchen, where his mother would be flipping through a Quidditch magazine, and barely look up to say hi. And his father would be goofing about, making the pancakes or experimenting with his products.

And Roxanne would have her nose in a book, or be chatting to her friends on WIMP, which stands for 'Wizarding Instant Messaging Program'. Sometimes she'd sneak into Fred's room, and watch them make a new set of pranks.

But to Frank, she was always just 'Fred's little sister'. Not Roxanne Weasley, her own person.

There were a lot of differences between Fred and Roxanne, differences he'd never noticed. Whilst Fred had short fiery red hair that the Weasleys were famous for, as well as pale skin dotted with freckles and a cheeky grin that no one could mistake, Roxanne had glossy black hair that fell in soft curls to just below her armpits, with tanned skin and such a small half smile you could hardly tell if she was smiling or not.

He then remembered a sickening memory. Just a month ago now, Frank had been at Fred's place, and had been looking at Roxanne. He remembered his friend's bright red ears, and the tone of which he used when he growled into Frank's rattling ears.

'Don't – touch – my – sister!' He'd alarmed Frank, and only then did he realise that Fred truly cared for his so called annoying, interrupting, pain in the butt of a little sister.

With those words screaming in his ears, he slouched into the yellow beds, thinking about how idle Roxanne had looked when she lay in the hospital wing. She had been motionless. He dropped the mysterious aqua plant into an empty glass that sat on his bedside table.

Then he drifted off into a nightmare – filled half sleep, each time waking up shaking and showered in sweat.

Each nightmare was the same. It had Roxanne walking down a silver carpet in a white dress, her and his relatives all staring at her. Lily walked cautiously behind her, throwing petals behind her. Then he'd see Roxanne walk in front of him, and smile. She'd say I do. Then Frank would turn to smile at someone, and instead see Fred, his eyebrows narrowed and a look of strong anger on his face.

Fred's red hair would seem to be on fire, and before he knew it, Frank had caught fire. He screamed and yelled desperately for dear life, and Roxanne would start screaming too. Then, he'd take one last glance of the world he knew so well and see Fred, looking at him, smirking as if everything had gone to plan. Then he'd wake up, to find himself in a dark room with canary yellow beds in it.


	11. A date at last

Roxanne woke up in a hospital bed and she found herself face –to – face with Madam Pomfrey.  
"What! Why are you here?" She said in shock.

"You've been poisoned," Madam Pomfrey explained, "And your boyfriend is bringing the potion this morning to cure you,"

"I-I-I-I don't have a boyfriend!" Roxanne exclaimed. Madam Pomfrey raised an eyebrow.

"Well, that Mr Longbottom seems to be a good friend to you," She smirked. Roxanne felt colour rise to her cheeks.

"When is he coming?" She asked, her head beginning to spin with the thought of Frank being her _boyfriend_. Madam Pomfrey's face turned serious once again.

"He'll be here in a minute," She nodded professionally, her high heels clanking loudly on the white tiled floor as she walked to her office.

About two minutes later, Frank appeared in the hospital wing.

"Roxanne," He said softly, walking over to her bed. Roxanne gave a small smile at him.

"Frank," she said, "Finally. You took your time," Frank and Roxanne burst into laughter at how stupid that was as she'd only been up a minute or so. Frank's face suddenly turned dead serious and he opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Madam Pomfrey coming over.

"I can hear from all the laughter Frank's here," She said sternly, "Antidote?" Frank handed over a small vile filled with a murky blue potion and the aqua plant.

"Potion, check," She said, before frowning at the plant, "I asked you to go to the Potion's master, not the Herbology Master!"  
"Who said I went straight to dad?" Frank demanded, "Lola gave this to me!"

"Lola who?" Madam Pomfrey asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow.

"Lola," He said slowly, "Lo-la Sca-man-der," He said, pronouncing every syllable.

"Oh," She said, narrowing her eyebrows, "That's interesting. I'll examine it," She stowed the plant in her robe pocket, "But if you could drink a quarter of this, that'd help you a lot," She told Roxanne. Roxanne nodded and gulped down the quarter in seconds.

"Thank you, Frank," She smiled.

"No problems," He said, smiling back. Suddenly, he leaned in closer and closer. Roxanne's heart accelerated. Their lips nearly touched. Roxanne could feel his warm breath on her cheek.

"Excuse me," interrupted Madam Pomfrey. Roxanne turned bright red, as did Frank, and jerked her head away from him abruptly.

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey?" Frank asked, his cheeks burning in embarrassment. Afraid to look her or Roxanne in the eye, he settled on staring unnaturally at his feet.

"What on earth is a wrackspurt?" She asked, a confused look on her face.

"Um," Frank hesitated, "I'm not sure. Why?"  
"It wasn't in any of my standard medical books," Madam Pomfrey explained, "So I checked the more… Stranger books. And I found this plant listed as a 'Good remedy if rubbed to head twice a day for mild cases of wrackspurts,' and seeing as you were the one who brought it to me, I thought you might know what one is,"

"Well I don't," Frank mumbled to his feet.

"But you bought it," Madam Pomfrey said, shocked.

"Yes, I did. But Lola Scamander, Roxanne's friend, gave it to me," Frank explained, "She said it would cure the problem, so I accepted and brought it here,"

"Well, maybe you should've asked what she thought was the problem with Roxanne before you brought it!" Madam Pomfrey shrieked, "You have wasted my time! Now Roxanne needs to get some rest,"

"I'm fine," Roxanne objected, horrified at the thought of Frank leaving, "I'm getting better!"

"Fine, he can stay," Madam Pomfrey snapped, stalking off to her office. Roxanne smiled.

"Where were we?" Roxanne asked, joking.

"I was about to ask you on a date," Frank smirked, "And you were about to accept,"

Roxanne cracked up.

"Well, know you've asked me, I can definitely say yes," Roxanne said, her eyes flickering around his face. He grinned.

"Well, when?" He asked. Roxanne rolled her eyes.

"Next Hogsmeade visit," She said, "And shouldn't you decide?"  
"A date's a two – way thing," Frank pointed out.  
"The person who the person graciously accepts the invitation to a date does not pay, nor decide the location. The invitee does," Roxanne instructed, using her Ravenclaw – ness to outwit him.

"What do I know about dating?" Frank said miserably.

"Ask your sister," Roxanne chuckled, knowing how much they disagreed.

"My sister?" He asked miserably, "Have you forgotten who she is?"  
"Nup! She's Alice Hannah Longbottom, twin sister to you, daughter of Neville Longbottom, your dad, and Hannah Abbott, your mum, older sister of Pomona Longbottom, your little sister who's Lily's age, a Gryffindor, Lola Scamander's ex – best friend, a pain in the butt, a know it all, a smartie and a b-i-t-c-h," Roxanne said. Frank smirked at Roxanne's last comment.

"See! Be glad you've got a better brother, Fred!" Frank scowled.

"He's not always that good," Roxanne pouted, "He can be a pain when he wants to,"  
"He's only a pain when he wants to be," Frank sighed angrily, "Alice is a pain without trying!"

"Someone knows how to hurt a girl's feelings!" Roxanne rolled her eyes.  
"Does that mean you're regretting going out with me?" Frank asked curiously.

"Not really," Roxanne trailed off as she thought of something, "The next Hogsmeade trip is my birthday… That means we'll have to cancel the date!"  
"Why?" Frank demanded. Roxanne rolled her eyes.

"Are you serious? As soon as they see me with a guy on my birthday I'll never hear the end of it! They'll probably give me a birthday party at the three broomsticks and try to set me up with some fifty year old married man they met the other day and pay him fifty galleons to pretend to love me like they did last year! James paid him sixty – five galleons, actually…" Roxanne chuckled at the memory.

"That sounds terrible," Frank frowned.

"That was their idea of a birthday present," Roxanne smiled grimly, "To show me someone would love me, quote James 'You aren't as ugly as you think you are!'"

"Well, can we go?" Frank asked.

"I don't think so," Roxanne said, "Not until I've drunken that bottle, I reckon,"

"Well, class starts soon, so bye," Frank said, walking away.  
"Bye!"


	12. A Little Touch of Louis Weasley

Roxanne slept for most of the day after Frank left, utterly exhausted. It was dreamless sleep, with no movement at all.

That was, of course, until her cousins came along.

"Roxanne," Madam Pomfrey shook her, "Wake up," Roxanne groaned and rolled over.

"Roxanne," Madam Pomfrey whispered again. Roxanne groaned.

"Whassup?" She asked tiredly.  
"Your cousins are here," Madam Pomfrey told her. Roxanne sat up straight as if a lightning bolt had hit her.

"What!" She practically screamed. She saw Louis lean over her.

"Surprise, surprise!" He grinned at her.

"Sorry for the wakeup call!" Lily rolled her eyes. Roxanne was surprised that Lily had recovered so quickly from the Scorpius blow, but said nothing.  
"Uh, thanks," Roxanne squeaked, "Now what important thing did I miss out on now?"

"It's mum's birthday in a week!" exclaimed the usually – quiet Hugo. That made Roxanne's head whir.

Of course it was her birthday, how could she possibly forget? It was her Aunt Hermione's birthday in a week! But where would she get a present from?  
"Cool," She replied instead. "Have you got her a present?"  
"I have," Louis muttered darkly, "I bought her a light bulb. She needs one of those whenever she gets a good idea,"

"Nice one!" James cried, hi – fiving his friend.

"It's all Weasley talent," He winked. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Boys," She sighed, "I'm guessing you want all the gossip, rather than their… pranks,"

"Actually," Roxanne replied, "I'm a bit of a prankster. And I wouldn't like to hear 1% true stories that are 'gossip' about other people!"

"Well, sor-ry!" Lily snapped irritably, "Have a nice d-a-a-ay!" She fluttered her fingers as she waved goodbye as she walked out of the hospital. Roxanne turned to James and Louis.

"Where is Albus and Rose?" She asked.

"Albus is at Quidditch training and Rose is tutoring Scorpius," Hugo replied in a dignified tone.

"Yeah, that's right, Mr Teacher's pet," James chuckled, "And sorry about my sister. Stupid mood swings,"

"Humph!" Hugo cried, sitting down on Roxanne's bed.

"So, what's your new prank?" Roxanne asked excitedly. James looked around, before lowering his voice to a whisper.

"We're going to prank Lucy," James whispered.

"Why isn't she here?" Roxanne asked coldly, upset with the mention of her arch – enemy.

"Dunno. We haven't seen much of her lately," James whispered, "But anyway, as she's on her way to Charms, Louis pulls the string, and wham, the slime falls on her head, Louis casts the sticking charm, and I cast levicorpius, and she's dangling in the air with slime on her head," He grinned maniacally.

"Slime? I thought it was going to be a miniature of Uncle George's slime forest!" Louis exclaimed.

"How could I help?" Roxanne asked.

"Well," James paused to think, "You could fill the bucket with slime…"  
"Awesome!" Roxanne exclaimed excitedly, "My dad could send me the slime forest!"  
"Great," Louis said enthusiastically, "At least someone wants a slime forest, eh James?"  
"Shut up, Louis!" James snapped angrily.

"Will you two stop it?" Roxanne demanded, "We have a prank to pull!"

"Sorry," Louis said quickly, "How soon do you reckon you'll be out of this dump?"  
"A couple of days," Roxanne shrugged.

"And what about… Frank?" James grinned. Roxanne blushed Weasley red, and it made her look like she had a bad sunburn when she blushed because of her dark skin.

"We aren't… In a relationship," Roxanne replied.

"Sure!" James hissed excitedly, "I heard he asked you on a date and you turned him down!"

"I didn't turn him down!" Roxanne cried, outraged, "He's my friend and that's that!"

"Do you want me to tell Fred that?" James teased.

"Give her some privacy, James!" Hugo rolled his eyes, "I'm leaving," Hugo got off her bed and left the hospital wing.

"You wouldn't dare," Roxanne gasped in fear.

"I would," James smirked, "What do you reckon, Louis?"

"Give her privacy," Louis stuttered, "She is helping us with our prank, after all,"  
"Yes," Roxanne said, straightening up, "I am,"

"Fine," James sighed angrily. "Come on, Louis. Let's go,"

"Wait!" Roxanne called anxiously, "What should I get for Aunt Hermione?" Louis turned around suddenly.

"Not sure. Have you got anything?" He asked. Roxanne shook her head.

"Nothing at all," She replied. James sighed.

"I'm leaving. You two can have your little heart – to –heart, but I'm leaving," He said in an unnaturally clear voice unlike his own. James walked briskly away from the hospital wing.

"Sorry about that," Louis said quietly.

"It's okay, don't worry about it," Roxanne grinned.

"Really?" Louis asked, smiling, his smile so much like that of his eldest sister's smile, Victoire.

"What should we get Aunt Hermione?" Roxanne asked nervously, flicking her glossy black hair over her shoulder.

"I'm not sure, really. What would she want?" Louis questioned nervously.

"Dunno," Roxanne replied. "A book?"  
"Honestly? That's what I've given her since I started Hogwarts,"  
"Serious? Same here!" Louis flicked his white – blonde hair around. While not being a veela, he was very good looking with his white – blonde hair, slightly tanned skin and deep blue eyes, as well as red freckles and a cheeky smile. He was the most handsome boy in the family, despite what James and Fred liked to think. He was a player, switching from girl to girl, but a virgin. He had kissed girls, of course, though. Today he wore a white t – shirt and denim jeans for the chilly September.

"Roxanne?" Louis asked, his voice filled with concern. Roxanne tore her gaze away from his body and looked into his eyes. That's another thing about Louis. He cared for his family a lot.

"Pardon?" Roxanne asked.

"Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine, thank you very much,"  
"Alright then," Louis stared down at his shoes.

"Maybe… Maybe we should get her a dress from Madam Malkins?" Roxanne suggested.

"How?" Louis frowned.

"They do postal service now. You know, like muggle iternfet where they order things 'online'," Roxanne explained.

"You really need to take muggle studies!" Louis chuckled.

"Thanks for your support, Louis!" Roxanne snapped sarcastically. "But do you think that's a good idea?"  
"I guess," Louis shrugged.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's better than I can come up with,"  
"Money please,"  
"What?" Louis demanded.

"It'll be from both of us," Roxanne sighed, "The dress is 30 Galleons. Give me 15 Galleons, and I'll put 15 Galleons in. I'll say it's from the both of us,"  
"Fine, fine, I don't need a biography on it!" Louis waved his hand, "Here," He said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out 15 Galleons and handing them over.

"How do you have that kind of money on you?" Roxanne demanded. Louis winked.

"I'm magical," He grinned, putting his hands in his pockets and walking away.

"Idiot,"


	13. Confrontation and Memories

Roxanne got out of hospital four days later, on a clear Saturday afternoon.

Her legs were limp as she walked, and each step gave her great pain. It hurt more than she had expected, but she guessed it was sort of logical, for the only walking she'd been doing for the past couple of days was to the bathroom and back, which wasn't much, really. Her legs seemed to be dead weights, unmoveable. To walk a metre it seemed to take her a solid minute. She wished she could just lie in bed and not have to experience this pain.

After about an hour and a half later, she reached her dormitory. She flopped on the bed, absolutely exhausted, but glad she was cured of her horrid sickness.

"Hey girl," Eliza drawled. Roxanne looked up in surprise.

"Hi," She smiled weakly, "What's going on?"  
"Not much," Eliza shrugged, "You been in hospital, have you?"  
"Yeah," Roxanne hesitated for a moment, but decided it was better to tell someone, "Eliza, look, I need to tell you something; Two things, actually. Do you want to hear the good news or the bad news?"  
"Good and then bad," Eliza said.

"Alright," Roxanne replied sturdily, "Frank Longbottom asked me on a date and I said yes!"  
"Go you!" Eliza squealed, "Now what's the bad news?"  
"The bad news is… I think Lara might be evil," Roxanne whispered.

"What! As in… Our Lara? The one that sleeps in this dormitory? Are you mad?" Eliza demanded.

"No, I'm not mad!" Roxanne hissed, "And yes, our Lara! I found a book with her name on it; A guide to dark spells or something like that!"  
"Prove it," Eliza growled. Roxanne's eyes widened.

"Here, I've got proof!" Roxanne roared with anger. She pulled out the book she'd found out of her trunk and shoved it in Eliza's face.

"Wha- What?" Eliza demanded, "No! This can't be true!"  
"It is, Eliza. That's my proof!" hissed Roxanne. She took the rest of the books out and placed them on Lara's bed.

"So that's why she's had to borrow mine…" Eliza trailed off as Roxanne put the books on the bed, "But that's not the point! How could she possibly own a book like that?"

"I know, right? It's creepy!" Roxanne shuddered in horror to prove her point, "Totally horrid,"

"I'm going to talk to her," Eliza decided firmly.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Roxanne asked grimly.

"Certain," Eliza muttered, "She won't lie to a friend,"  
"Alright then," Roxanne said, "I would come with you but I have to get a present for my Aunt,"  
"Understandable," Eliza shrugged, walking out of the dormitory.

Roxanne scribbled a letter as quick as she could, addressed to Madam Malkins.

"Take this to Madam Malkins," She instructed her owl Higgins when she reached the Owlery, "You know where to go," Higgins hooted loudly and sped out the window, the letter attached to his foot. She smiled as she watched her owl fly into the sunset. She soon headed to the Great Hall to eat dinner.

"Why would you think that!" shouted an angry, crying Lara, "I thought you were my friend!" Roxanne gulped, and sat next to Lara, pretending she didn't know what they were talking about.

"You are!" Eliza yelled back, "But why are you interested in the DARK ARTS for goodness sake!"  
"Of course you wouldn't understand family pressure," Lara spat, "You and your stupid, rich uptight idiot family!"  
"Oi!" Roxanne yelled, "What's going on,"  
"Oh, don't pretend like you don't know, _Roxy_!" Lara spat, tears falling down her cheeks quickly. Roxanne flinched at her nickname being used, "Bye, _Friends_!"

"It didn't go well, I gather," Roxanne said softly, turning to Eliza.

"Correct. But she didn't exactly deny it. She just got angry at me for thinking such a thing," Eliza explained.

"Well, if she's going to be a sook and cry about it, we don't need her," Roxanne said in a wobbly voice, trying to be brave, "Do we, Eliza?"

"I guess," Eliza said solemnly, "But remember all the fun we used to have?"

"_Hey, Liza!" Lara squealed with excitement, "We're finally second years!"  
"And now we get to fly!" Roxanne added happily._

"_I know! This will be the best year ever!" Eliza screamed, twirling around excitedly, "Look at those first years!"_

"_We used to be them," Roxanne said, "Look, there's Vicky!"  
"Vicky? Oh yeah, your cousin!" Lara clapped her hands, "Let's go see her!"  
"Vicky!" Roxanne squealed, racing to her eldest cousin. Victoire swung her around. _

"_Hey Roxy!" Victoire cooed, "Are these your friends?"  
"Yep!" Roxanne grinned.  
"Have you guys seen Lou-Lou?" Victoire asked._

"_Who? Louis?" Roxanne cocked her head._

"_Yes, Louis!" Victoire replied._

"_No," All three girls answered._

"_Alright then," Victoire winked, "I'm going to meet Teddy now,"  
"Teddy's a seventh year now," Roxanne told her friends._

"_A seventh year?" Eliza gasped._

"_That's really old!" Lara giggled._

"_It sure is," Victoire smiled, walking away._

"_Where's your other cousin? Dom, isn't it?" Eliza asked._

"_Yep, that's her name! But I want to see Freddie," Roxanne explained._

"_Aw," Lara sighed, "But Dom's cool!"_

"_I want to see Freddie and Louis and Fred!" Roxanne said, getting angry._

"_What about that fat boy?" Lara asked._

"_He's not fat," Roxanne said angrily, "And his name's Frank,"  
"Whatever," Lara rolled her eyes._

"Not always," Roxanne replied.

"I guess," Eliza shrugged, "Let's eat. I'm hungry,"  
"You're always hungry!" Roxanne moaned.

"So?" Eliza asked, biting in to a piece of omelette, "So good," She mumbled with her mouth full. Roxanne rolled her eyes and bit into some spinach and fetta pie. Eliza licked her lips as she finished off the omelette and moved onto the pie. She took a bite and her face lit up as if she'd won the lottery. Smiling, she took another piece.

"Good, huh?" Eliza asked.

"You have your father's appetite," Roxanne chuckled, "Your mother would never eat that much,"  
"Why?" Eliza laughed, "Would she spill it on her frilly pink dress?"  
"Probably," Roxanne pulled a face. The girls both burst into laughter.


	14. Straighten Up

Roxanne was awoken early the next morning by Eliza.

"Come on!" She hissed.

"What?" Roxanne mumbled, putting her pillow over her head.

"Lara," Eliza whispered.

"Huh?" Roxanne was confused.

"She's gone," Eliza told her, "I can't find her anywhere. Help me, Roxanne. Come with me,"

"Later. I'm still asleep at this hour of this morning,"  
"ROXANNE! Your name means 'Dawn'. Get up, it's dawn!"  
"Fine," Roxanne muttered angrily, getting out of bed. She pulled on a dark blue Weasley sweater with a gold 'R' knitted on it over the top of her white t-shirt and green and black boxer shorts that had served as her pyjamas. She washed her face in the dormitory sink. Each dormitory had been updated the year before to have a toilet, shower and sink for the users.

She slipped her slippers on and brushed her hair slightly with a comb. Stifling a yawn she followed Eliza into the common room and looked out the window.

"For goodness sake! It's not even light outside!" Roxanne raged, flopping on the couch.

"We need to find her, though," Eliza whined.

"I'll find her when I'm awake," Roxanne muttered darkly, "I'm going to bed,"

"Why?" Eliza said sarcastically, "Were you dreaming of Frank?"  
"Shut up," Roxanne barked.

"I was joking," Eliza narrowed her eyebrows, "What's got you in a mood? Not seeing Frank for so long?"  
"Stop it!" Roxanne said, slowly warming to her playfulness.

"Come on! If you're really hungry, I hear you know your way to the kitchens, so we'll go there," Eliza explained just as Roxanne's tummy rumbled.

"Alright, but do you care to tell me the time?" Roxanne smirked. Eliza looked at her watch.

"Four thirty – six," Eliza smiled. Roxanne's face frowned.

"What!" She demanded, "Is she really this important?"

"Yes!" Eliza growled, "She's our best friend, Roxanne. And she's missing. We have to find her," Eliza huffed. Roxanne sighed.

"Fine. Only 'cos I don't like arguing with you. I don't want to save an evil person," Roxanne said.

"It could be a false accusation," Eliza snapped, "Now come on!" Eliza hurried out of the common room, and Roxanne followed, trying to remember why she cared.

Eliza and Roxanne had scoped the castle twice, and looked in every nook and cranny they could find.

"What if she's… You know," Eliza sobbed, folding into a seat. Roxanne's face fell.

"No… She couldn't be… Impossible," Roxanne gasped. She had trouble processing the idea Eliza was suggesting.  
"I only hope she's not… up there," Eliza whimpered. She pointed above.

"She isn't," Roxanne said, more confident than she thought. "She is safe, hiding from us,"  
"Where?" Eliza asked. Roxanne was scared. She hadn't thought of an answer. Then suddenly a place her father had mentioned came into her mind.

"The room of requirement!" She burst out.

"The what?" Eliza asked, stunned, thinking she was kidding.

"The room of requirement! The perfect hide out!" Roxanne exclaimed. She grabbed Eliza's hand and dragged her up the Grand Staircase up to the seventh floor. She walked past the room of requirement and paced around a brick wall.

"Just think 'I want to find Lara Smith'," Roxanne instructed her friend.

"Why?" Eliza asked.

"Just do it!" Roxanne ordered. Eliza sighed but obeyed. They paced up and down in front of a wall, feeling stupid. After ten minutes, a miniature door finally opened.

"Come on," Roxanne yelled, "Quick!" The girls ducked down onto the floor and slid under the doorway.

"Where is Lara?" Eliza asked desperately, looking around and pulling her wand quickly out of her pocket. They heard the door close quickly. Eliza jumped.

"What was that?" She squeaked in fear.

"It's okay," breathed Roxanne, trying to calm her down, "Let's just focus on finding Lara,"  
"But she could be anywhere," Eliza frowned.

"You were the one who wanted to come, not me," Roxanne pointed out crossly.

"Well, now you are taking charge, so it's a bit hard to be enthusiastic," Eliza rolled her eyes.

"Sorry," Roxanne said quickly, walking around the never – ending room. She finally caught sight of a bench.

"Over there," Roxanne cried, pointing far in the distance. Eliza followed her hand.

"Do we go?" She asked.

"You tell me," Roxanne retorted angrily.

"I think we go, Genius,"

"Alright then, commander,"

Both girls collapsed into giggles. Eliza was the first one to turn serious again.

"Come on," Eliza encouraged, "We need to comfort her. Think of how upset she probably is,"  
"I guess," Roxanne shrugged. With that, Eliza bolted as fast as she could to the bench. Each step seemed to be a metre and she seemed to be gliding. She ran as fast as she could and was soon at Lara's side. Roxanne ran as fast as she could but couldn't catch up to Eliza as quickly. After a while she soon caught with her friend.

"Lara, are you okay?" Roxanne asked, her voice throbbing with concern.

"Go away!" Lara snapped angrily, "I came here to escape. From you," Her voice was hard and angry.

"Why?" Roxanne pleaded to know.

"You told everyone in the whole entire school I was evil. Everybody hates me because of you. You make me miserable!" She yelled angrily. Roxanne flinched.

"I'm sorry," Roxanne cried, "But just tell me why on Merlin's beard do you own that book?"

"Fine," Lara sniffed, "Only if you promise,"  
"Promise,"  
"Eliza, promise?"  
"Promise,"

"Alright then," Lara wiped away tears, "My family. Pure – bloods. They want me to learn the dark arts. They reckon a war is coming. I think mother must've slipped that in. I was very upset when I heard you knew, for I despise it totally. Sorry for scaring you and running away," She shifted uncomfortably.

"It's alright," Eliza said, "Never mind that. We're just glad you're safe," Eliza grinned and pulled everyone into a group hug.

"Sorry," Roxanne grinned, very glad to know her friend wasn't evil, "But will we do about your parents," Lara flinched at the name of her parents.

"I don't care. I just am glad we're friends again!"


	15. What's Up With Her?

The girls ate breakfast in the Great Hall. As usual, Eliza stuffed her gob with food, while Roxanne sat there, surveying the rest of the school from the other careless seventh years to the tiny first years squeaking over broomsticks. But Lara was acting… Unusual. She normally told jokes about stupid stuff that didn't make sense until Roxanne started eating and Eliza nearly choked from laughing so hard. But today she sat there, staring at her plate, not speaking a word or uttering a sound; she was absolutely silent. Rigid.

"Are you alright?" Roxanne asked, pushing her plate away and turning to gaze at her friend.

"Fine," She replied coldly. Roxanne could tell easily she was lying but said nothing more about it.

"What are we going to do today?" Eliza asked them.

"Dunno," Lara shrugged moodily.

"We could go skim rocks by the lake and see who can get their rock the most far away," Roxanne suggested.

"Maybe," Eliza said, "What do you think Lara?" Lara grunted in response. Roxanne sighed, knowing Eliza was only doing this to get Lara to say something they could joke about. Eliza looked at Roxanne desperately.

"Lola and Frank," She hissed angrily. Roxanne nodded and took off to the Hufflepuff table.

"Lola, Frank. Come over. Immediately," Roxanne instructed. Lola gave her a death stare.

"Why? You're the reason Frank woke me up in the middle of the night!" Lola said fake angry. Frank rolled his eyes.

"It's not my fault she was sick!" He said, his voice sounding high and shrilly.

"Of course it wasn't," Roxanne pointed out, annoyed, "Now will you two stop bickering and get your lousy butts over here?"

This comment made two storm over; one from Gryffindor and one from Hufflepuff, thinking Roxanne had house prejudice.

"There is nothing wrong with my brother!" Alice, the Gryffindor said angrily. She banged her fist on the table.

"A-A -Alice," Lola squeaked. Alice glared at her and Lola blushed.

"Look, there's no house prejudice," Frank barked, "So step down,"  
"What, protecting your girlfriend?" Alice cackled.

"Frank and Roxy, sittin' in a tree," Elle, the Hufflepuff girl teased.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Alice sung, enjoying herself.

"First comes love,"  
"Then comes marriage,"  
"Then comes a longbutted Weasley in a baby carriage!" Alice and Elle burst into hysterics.

"Stop it," Lola said quietly, dreadfully shy.

_Oh, now's not the time to be shy Lola!_ Roxanne thought angrily, _And why on earth am I blushing. It's not like what they said was true; it's only a friendship kind of date. And besides, how do they even know about it?_

"Come on guys, let's go," Lola said, her voice shaking. She grabbed onto Frank and Roxanne's hands and dragged them away. Elle and Alice laughed in the background like old friends.

Meanwhile, Lola, Roxanne and Frank sat down. Roxanne sent Eliza a death stare.

"You didn't _have _to," She smirked, putting emphasis on the word _have_.

"Whatever," Roxanne rolled her eyes, before turning to Frank and Lola who sat on her right.

"Cheer up Lara, the girl between Eliza and I," She instructed. Lola and Frank nodded.

"What do you call a bug on a broomstick?" Frank asked. Lara shrugged.

"A fly!" Frank said dramatically. Roxanne, Frank and Lola laughed sourly.

"I'm not in the mood," Lara snapped, walking away from them.

"Sorry," Lola said quickly. Being the Hufflepuff she was, she hated for anyone to be upset by her presence.

"You do know what Lysander, your brother, would say now?" Roxanne teased.

"What?" Lola asked, frowning.

"Shut up," Roxanne said. Eliza and Frank cracked up laughing.

"He wouldn't,"  
"He would,"  
"Humph," Lola despised anyone making fun of her brothers, even if they did it a lot and weren't that good themselves.

"They aren't royalty," Frank pointed out.

"He would know. He was in the prank group!" Eliza pointed out.

"Lysander and Lorcan aren't that bad," Lola muttered.

"Lorcan isn't, but Lysander is," Roxanne shuddered, "I can't believe he engaged my cousin!"

"Hey, at least we'll be related," Lola smiled.

"I guess," Roxanne shrugged, "But honestly. They put bad images in my mind,"  
"You're gross!" Eliza cried out, shuddering.

"Yeah!" Frank agreed, wishing desperately there was another boy there. He was getting bored with all their girl talk.

"Not my fault!" Roxanne rolled her eyes, "But I should be glad. Dominique's never been this happy before,"  
"What, so Lysander is like a drug to make her happy?"  
"Yep, and every time they kiss it puts more into her,"

"Ew!" Eliza, Lola and Frank called out at the same time.

"Anyway, what's up with Lara?" Lola asked softly.

"Dunno," Roxanne shrugged, her mind twisting with confusion.

"Boys?" Eliza suggested.

"Alright, I didn't sign up for this," Frank joked, leaving the table.

"See ya!" Roxanne called, sad that he was leaving. Her heart pounded firmly and quickly in her chest.

"Possible," Lola said, tilting her head to the left.

"But who?" Eliza frowned.

"What about Jacob Darnson?" Roxanne suggested.

"Jacob's too romantic," Eliza sighed, "Too weak for Lara,"

"You think?" Lola giggled.

"Thomas Jetson?" Eliza asked.

"Maybe… Too odd, I'd say," Roxanne shrugged. Lola frowned.

"Serious?" She asked.

"Yeah. It'd be rich if you said it though, coming from a Scamander," Eliza giggled.

"'Guess," Lola shrugged. The girls cracked up.

* * *

Roxanne sauntered up to the Owlery, wondering why her owl Higgins hadn't come at breakfast to deliver her Aunt Hermione's package. With each step up the stairs her legs seemed to crunch. She was extremely relieved when she managed to get to the top of the staircase and turned into the Owlery slowly. She walked through, marvelling at how many birds Hogwarts held. There were snowy owls and brown owl and white owls and big owls and small owls.

She soon found her owl, Higgins, perched next to a small brown owl with white spots on its wings.

"Higgy?" She cooed, "Do you have a package for me?" Higgins soared to the ground and brought up a long, thin package.

"Good girl!" Roxanne smiled before taking the package slowly from her owl's beak. Higgins hooted loudly and Roxanne sighed.

"Here," She said, taking some seeds out of her pocket and laying them flat on her palm. Higgins hooted again and gobbled up the food given before swooping upwards and away.

Roxanne sighed and grinned. Higgins was much like women, her father would often say. She thought they were much like men.

* * *

Roxanne sat on her bed and tore open the package. Inside was some gold wrapping paper, with the words '_Happy Birthday!'_ changing colours every second. Then there was a red ribbon next to the wrapping paper. Then there was a beautiful dress. It was lavender purple with a small neck and frills edging over at the end of her chest. It reached down to just above the ankles and was a stunning piece. Roxanne gasped at the sight of it. She ran her hand down the soft fabric and felt like she could just fall asleep. It was as soft as a cloud and as fluffy as a sheep. She smiled to herself as she wrapped the present, hoping sincerely that her Aunt adored it as much as she did.


	16. Felix Felicis

"Roxanne!" Louis called desperately, looking for his cousin, "Roxanne!"

"What's up, boofhead?" Roxanne demanded, stalking angrily towards her cousin.

"Did you say it was from me too? 'Cos today is Aunt Hermione's birthday!" Louis panted. Roxanne rolled her eyes.

"I should've known," She sighed, poking her tongue out at her cousin.

"Did you?" Louis asked, overlooking the fact that she poked her tongue out at him.

"Yes, yes I did, you worrywart. Now can't you go bug your sisters?" Roxanne groaned loudly.

"They aren't at Hogwarts,"  
"Damn it!"

"Shut up,"  
"You,"  
"Love you too, Roxy," Louis waved at her, his fingers doing a Mexican wave of some type. Roxanne cracked up at her cousin as she walked away.

* * *

Roxanne met up with Lola just before second period.

"What do we have?" Roxanne pestered. Lola peered down at her schedule.

"Potions," Lola grunted. Roxanne rolled her eyes.

"Lucky. Slughorn likes you better than me!" moaned Roxanne.

"Well duh. I'm a muggle blonde and I know it!" teased Lola, her misty eyes shining and her blonde hair framing her oval face. Her hair shimmered in the light from outside.

"Whatever," Roxanne giggled. The two girls slowly walked to class. Roxanne found Lola very funny indeed. The girls giggled and joked all the way to the gloomy and depressing dungeons. Lola and Roxanne parted to sit next to their partners. Lola was uncomfortable with hers; stupid Slytherin idiot Cory Felch was her partner. Cory was the dumbest in the class and had a habit to say 'Yippy yo yo!' after every sentence he spoke.

You see, everything was different. Hardly anyone chose Herbology, Potions, Ancient Runes or Arthimancy so they did it that all houses were together, instead of just two each time. So in Potions, it was basically pureblood Slytherins or wanna – be Aurors.

Roxanne stumbled over to her partner, Jacob Darnson, a sick romantic who was in Gryffindor.

"Roses are Red, Violets are blue, Your hair is black, Your shoes are too," Jacob recited to Roxanne.

"Shut up," Roxanne said blankly to him. Jacob frowned but didn't say anything else about the poetry reciting. Jacob's blonde hair had a long fringe that covered his right eye, which was blue with a twinge of hazel. Jacob's skinny hand was holding tightly onto the desk, and he stared straight at Professor Slughorn, scared they'd get into trouble for talking. But, luckily for them, Professor Slughorn was occupied with other things. Like staring at a small potion.

"What's that, Sir?" asked Tricia, a Slytherin girl. She paid lots of attention in Potions, and was a muggle –born who planned to be the minister for magic. She had wavy black hair that fell in ringlets and was the 'prettiest girl to set foot in Slytherin'. She had lime green eyes and luscious red lips and long thing fingers that made people who didn't like her say she was 'part house-elf'. Her lips smacked together as she asked the Professor the question.

"Well, well, this here is little Felix, isn't it? Last year, you made Living Death to get one for twelve hours. This one is twenty – four hours. And you have to make your own potion today. Think of what you've learned. And I want every single potion to be different; you shall be working in your usual pairs. Let it begin," Slughorn instructed.

Roxanne turned to Jacob.

"Alright, I want four porcupine quills, three snake fangs, one spring of lavender and one horned slug," Roxanne instructed. Jacob nodded quickly and raced over to the student cupboards, where all of the ingredients they were allowed to use were kept.

"Got it!" Jacob called, racing back over, the ingredients tucked in his robe pocket. Roxanne smiled.

"Alright then," She said, "Let's start," She grabbed a porcupine quill and placed it in the cauldron. Then she put in a snake fang, and stirred the potion three times counter – clockwise. It began to bubble furiously. Then Jacob took his turn. He put the spring of Lavender in and stirred it once clockwise, then once counter – clockwise. It turned an ugly purple and he bubble began to pop and squirt juice, which luckily mostly ended up back in the cauldron. Roxanne sighed in relief and Jacob smiled at her. Roxanne scowled.

"We need to keep going," She instructed, putting in the last of the snake fangs and a horned slug in. "We'll put a porcupine quill in every ten minutes, which means this will brew for half an hour,"

"Alright," Jacob agreed.

Five minutes later, Slughorn came around and studied their potion, like he had to every other.

"Interesting," Slughorn nodded, "Interesting," He looked at the three other porcupine quills, "When will those go in?"  
"Every ten minutes," Jacob replied.

"Yeah, and five minutes has already passed, so we'll put the next quill in in five minutes," Roxanne explained. Slughorn nodded.

"Very good. Five points to Ravenclaw and Gryffindor," Slughorn awarded. Roxanne and Jacob beamed. They kept on top of their schedule and by the time all ingredients had been used up, the potion was a mix of lilac and metallic blue.

"It's sweet and calming like eyes in a river," Jacob said, trying to be poetic.

"That's not sweet," Roxanne shuddered. Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Anyway, it's your turn to stir," He said. Roxanne nodded and began to stir the potion. Five times clockwise, then once counter – clockwise. She repeated this cycle four times before stopping.

* * *

Lola and Roxanne chatted away.

"I can't believe James won the Felix Felicis," Roxanne moaned. Lola rolled her eyes.  
"I know. And he said he'd waste it on his little sister!" Lola exclaimed.

"Isn't that what Lysander used to do to you?" Roxanne asked.

"That was different. I was bullied. Lily's popular," Lola pointed out.

"Maybe, but she's also heartbroken," Roxanne said, defending her cousin.

"I guess,"


	17. Lovebirds

Roxanne joined the other students as they pushed past each other, all trying to get towards the front.

"Eliza!" She called, pushing past some Gryffindor girls.

"Hey!" one of them snapped. Roxanne held up her Head Girl badge and kept pushing through the crowd. Determined, she kept going, ignoring the horrible aching sharp pain filling her body. She felt tired and dizzy but ignored it. It was her birthday and Eliza had said she'd take her somewhere special. And Roxanne wasn't going to give up anytime soon on that birthday treat.

Finally, she found Eliza.

"Eliza!" She called, hugging her friend. Eliza pushed her hair out of her face and sized up her friend.

"Happy eighteenth birthday!" Eliza screamed. Roxanne laughed.

"So, where are you taking me?" Roxanne questioned with a grin on her face.

"To Frank," Eliza grinned. Roxanne frowned.

"Excuse me?" She hissed. Eliza rolled her eyes.

"You are getting to that freaking date if it's the last thing I freaking do!" Eliza announced.

"What about my cousins?" Roxanne asked, her voice laced with worry. She knew if her cousins found out he laid a finger on her without her telling them it was going to be bye – bye Frankie.

"Lara and Lola have got them covered," Eliza replied absent – mindedly, pulling her onto the train and showing the teachers their parent's signatures.

"Wow… Thank you," Roxanne said, "This is basically Mission Impossible, and yet you're doing it… Just for me,"  
"Honey," Eliza smiled, rolling her eyes, "We'd move the earth for you,"

"You are the best friend I could ever have!" Roxanne grinned, shaking her head and hugging her.

"It's nothing," Eliza promised, "It's not every day your best friend turns eighteen!"

"Oh, _what _on earth would I do without you?" Roxanne asked. Both girls ended up laughing so hard they cried.

* * *

"Through here," Eliza instructed, dragging her friend through Hogsmeade.

"Where?" Roxanne asked half – heartedly, as she'd been following her friend in circles for an hour.

"Shhh, I'm trying to remember," Eliza hushed. Roxanne rolled her eyes.

"Are we going to the Hog's Head?" Roxanne muttered.

"Yeah, we are," Eliza said, stopping and turning around.

"It's about two blocks north from here. We've already passed it twice." Roxanne told her. Eliza's eyes widened and she went red.

"Oh… I mean, yeah, I knew that," Eliza shook her head and turned around and began to drag her friend north.

Finally, they reached the Hog's Head, which was completely empty with the exception of Frank sitting at a table by a small window that looked out at the rolling hills behind the shop.

"You're…" Frank checked his watch, "Half an hour late,"  
"I got lost," Eliza huffed. Frank smirked.

"Well, you're here now, and that's good," Frank smiled.  
"Hello, Frank," Roxanne said, her stomach feeling fluttery and airy. She was horribly nervous. The girls both sat down.

"Hey, Roxanne," Frank grinned, "Happy Birthday!"  
"Aw," Roxanne blushed, "Thanks,"  
"No worries," Frank grinned. Roxanne smiled. He wasn't being fake at all, like some relationships were. It was genuine, and Roxanne felt completely at ease with him being there.

"It's good to see you," She smiled, showing all her teeth. Frank laughed.

"It's good to see you, too! I was worried you were sick, or something else like that when you didn't turn up," Frank shifted uncomfortably, blushing. Roxanne gave a small laugh.

"Oh my gosh, I am soooo sorry about that! We got lost," Roxanne found herself blushing madly, "Thanks for waiting,"  
"Why would I leave?" Frank asked rhetorically. Eliza laughed.

"I'll leave you two little lovebirds to it, then," Eliza winked, standing up from where she'd been sitting.

"We aren't lovebirds," Roxanne protested. Eliza rolled her eyes.

"Of course you aren't," Eliza winked, smirking. Eliza grabbed her bag and went to leave. Then, suddenly, she turned around and handed Roxanne twenty galleons.

"That's your present from Lola, Lara and I," Eliza told her. Roxanne narrowed her eyes.

"You guys have done enough for me!" She growled, thrusting the money back into Eliza's hands. She laughed.

"It's not that much, Roxanne. You'd do the same for us, wouldn't you?" Eliza said, putting the money firmly on the table.

"Well, thanks," Roxanne blushed.

"No worries, Hon – chops," Eliza winked and left the small pub. Roxanne turned to Frank.  
"Well, uh… Hi?" Roxanne found herself giggling. Frank shook his head.

"Honestly? You are pathetic, you are," He said, grinning, "How are you liking your birthday,"  
"To be honest with you, I'm hoping to hell my cousins don't find us," Roxanne laughed. Frank rolled his eyes.

"Are you scared of Jamesy- Wamesy and Louis – Poois?" Frank teased.

"Poois? Can you sink _that _low?" Roxanne groaned at Frank. He made a face.

"Like you could do any better!" He accused mockingly.

"I could," Roxanne said, putting on a posh accent, "Have you read that book? The Hunger Games? May the odds - "

"Be ever in your favour!" Frank finished, "Good book, innit?"

"Yes, it is," Roxanne agreed, "It's old, though. It came out when we were four!"  
"And the first movie came out when we were eight!" Frank laughed, "I've read it all, and seen all the movies! You?"  
"Yeah, I have! Mockingjay was soooo epic!" Roxanne agreed, "It was pretty good for a muggle book! But I was so Team Gale!"  
"No! Team Peeta!" Frank objected.

"No, Gale is better!" Roxanne yelled, "But I don't think we should be arguing over a muggle book…"  
"Neither," Frank shrugged, "Do you want your present?"  
"I thought this date _was _my present," Roxanne smiled, "But I won't object to another prezzie,"

"Alright then," Frank blushed, "Are you sure?"  
"Oh, if you don't wanna give me a present you don't have to, silly!" Roxanne chuckled, "It can't embarrass you, can it?"  
"I wouldn't count on it," Frank mumbled.

"Oh, come on Frank!" Roxanne said, filled with curiosity on why on earth Frank was so nervous.

"Alright," Frank mumbled. He closed his eyes and leaned over to Roxanne, his lips slowly pressing against hers. Her eyes fluttered shut and they passionately kissed. After a couple of seconds, Roxanne broke away.

"That was not what I was expecting, Frank Longbottom,"

**A/N:  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter OR the Hunger Games, although I do own the awesome Frank Longbottom and Eliza Finnegan! I wish I owned Gale…**

**I just had to put in a Hunger Games reference! And this is set in 2022, so all the movies and books of The Hunger Games had come out by then! Team Gale forever! **

**Oh, and I'll try and update more, and I'll make sure I have less mistakes…**

**What do you think of the kiss?**

**MDL **


	18. Snogging Cousins and Giggling Friends

"I'm… Sorry?" Frank mumbled, standing up. Roxanne let out a small gasp and stood up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Roxanne asked coldly. Frank turned around and tried to avoid her eye.

"You're angry," Frank muttered.

"I'm not," Roxanne replied.

"You are, Roxanne. I can tell," Frank said. Roxanne felt as if he'd just slapped her.

"Why the hell would I be angry?"  
"Because I just kissed you," Frank blubbered. Roxanne laughed.

"Are you serious? What makes you think I didn't want that to happen," She chuckled. Frank looked her in the eye.

"You were… Okay with that?"

"Well duh!" Roxanne laughed. Frank gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness," He sighed, shaking his head. Roxanne touched his cheek.

"You really have no idea how a girl's heart works, do you?" She grinned. Frank shook his head.

"None at all," He said, feeling like a fool. Roxanne hugged him.

"May I ask you a question?" She asked, her Weasley nerve starting to shine in herself.

"Of course," Frank replied, taken aback.

"Would you like to be my boyfriend?" She smirked feeling the Dominique Weasley part of her come out to play.

"Sure," Frank wheezed. Roxanne laughed.

"Come on, you! Let's get some drinks," She smiled, dragging him up to the counter.

"We'll get two butterbeers, please!" Roxanne told the bartender.

"Alright then," The bartender replied, pulling some broccoli from his beard. Roxanne winced and rushed back to the table they were sitting at.

"I hope our drinks come soon," Frank said. Roxanne nodded.

"After this we'll pop down to Honeydukes, alright?" Roxanne asked, "I'm starving,"  
"Same here," Frank grinned. Roxanne rolled her eyes and smiled happily.

"I love Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, don't you?" Roxanne asked. Frank shook his head.

"Ice Mice are way better!" Frank retorted. Roxanne shook her head sarcastically.

"Not in the winter, my dear friend," She said in a posh accent. Frank burst out laughing.

"You are hilarious," Frank declared. Roxanne smiled.

"Thank you, thank you! Thank you very much!" Roxanne giggled. The waiter came over to them with their drinks resting on a black tray.

"Here are your drinks," He said, his long nose twitching as he spoke. Roxanne clutched her sides as she tried desperately to restrain her giggle. Frank sipped his butterbeer happily.

"Have you seen Eliza's letters?" He asked casually. Roxanne frowned.

"Pardon?"

"Eliza dropped one yesterday. She's been writing to this mystery guy," Frank shrugged. Roxanne narrowed her eyebrows.

"What? Who?" She demanded.  
"I don't know," Frank squeaked, "I can't read her handwriting,"

"FRANK!"  
"He starts with an 'L'," Frank mumbled. Roxanne groaned.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"  
"We were kind of busy, weren't we?" Frank smirked. Roxanne scowled.

"Nice sense of humour, Longbottom," Roxanne smiled, slowly sipping her butterbeer. Frank was half way through gulping his butterbeer and as he laughed butterbeer came out his nose.

"EW!" Roxanne cried, edging away from him. Frank chuckled.

"It's better than a slime forest," He grinned. Roxanne laughed so hard she fell off her chair.

"Come on, let's go to Honeydukes," Roxanne smiled standing up and finishing off her butterbeer. Frank nodded, mentally falling on the ground and laughing so hard he wet himself.

Frank cautiously slipped his hand into Roxanne's, as if exploring an unknown land. Roxanne smiled inside and gripped Frank's hand tighter. The two walked into Hogsmeade.

"Crap," Roxanne muttered, spotting James and Cathy Thomas making out against a wall. James seemed extremely interested in Cathy's lips for a couple more seconds before noticing Roxanne.

"Roxy?" He asked in a warning voice, pushing Cathy off him. Cathy clung to his arm.

"Baby, come ON!" She screamed in his ear. James shushed her.

"Yes?" Roxanne asked, her eyes widening. He marched over to her, dragging Cathy, who was staring at his lips, behind him.

"What are you doing with Frank? It's your birthday," He frowned, "We were going to celebrate at The Three broomsticks," James smirked, "Although Madam Puddifoot's does seem more appropriate,"  
"James!" Roxanne shouted. Cathy flinched.

"Who do you think you are?" Cathy demanded in a shrilly voice, "Talking to MY boyfriend like that?"  
"I think I'm his cousin," Roxanne smiled, "And who do you think you are cheating on James with his damn brother?"

"Cathy!" James screamed at her. Cathy glared daggers at Roxanne.

"Come on," Roxanne chuckled, dragging Frank to The Three Broomsticks.

"I thought we were going to Honeydukes?" Frank asked.

"Well," Roxanne said sarcastically, "Apparently, according to James, my cousins are just so _heartbroken _I have to go see them!" Roxanne rolled her eyes.

"I see," Frank nodded, "Let's hope Alice isn't there,"  
"Yeah," Roxanne nodded, dragging him into the pub….

….Where all hell broke loose.

"FRANK!" They heard a young girl scream. Pomona, although she was fifteen, ran up to Frank and hugged him like she was six.

"Frank!" She swooned, "Is that your girlfriend?" She pointed to Roxanne. Roxanne went red.

"No," Frank hissed, "Now go away,"  
"Aww," Pomona moaned.

"Don't mind her, she still acts like a child because mum and dad treat her like one," Frank muttered to Roxanne out of the corner of his mouth.  
"Brat," Roxanne replied.

"Hey Roxy!" Hugo grinned, shaking hands with Frank and Roxanne.

"What do you think of him?" Roxanne whispered to her little cousin. The thirteen year old cocked his head.

"Who? Frank?" He asked.

"Yeah. We're kind of… dating," Roxanne grinned. Hugo beamed.

"Congratulations!" Hugo smiled, "He's awesome,"  
"Really?"  
"Really!" Hugo winked and pushed his way through the crowd of Weasleys.

"Roxanne!" Lola shrieked, pushing past Lucy and Scorpius, Scorpius whom was trying to flirt with Lucy.

"Lola!" Roxanne cried, hugging her friend.

"Congratulations!" Lola screamed, before lowering her voice, "On both things,"

"Thanks," Roxanne blushed, "We were going to head down to Honeydukes soon. Want to come?"  
"Well, I'd be delighted," Lola grinned. Eliza and Lara popped up next to them.  
"Hey!" They said together.

"Hello," Roxanne smirked, "Who might this mystery man be, Eliza?"  
"Pardon?" Eliza asked, blushing.

"What?" Lara cried, nudging her best friend.

"He's nobody important," Eliza mumbled to her feet.

"Tell that to us!" Lola giggled.

"Oooh!" Roxanne grinned.

"Who's your mystery man, ma-an!" The girls all sung. Eliza went redder.

"No one!" Eliza cried. Lara, Lola and Roxanne collapsed in giggles.

"You are hopeless," Eliza declared.

"Thanks," Lola giggled. Eliza mockingly scoffed and walked away.

"Hilarious," Lara wheezed. Roxanne only nodded in agreement.

"There's Frank," She grinned, pushing herself off the floor. The other girls shakily stood up.

"Hi, Fra-a-ank!" Lola giggled. Roxanne rolled her eyes.

"Now I know what Eliza meant," Roxanne snapped, walking up to Frank.

"So, are we going to go to Honeydukes?" Frank asked.

"Not yet," Roxanne grinned, "I have about a billion cousins wanting to wish me happy birthday!"

"Alright, alright," Frank muttered, "I just want Ice Mice really soon!" Frank whined.

"You're such a baby," Roxanne chuckled. Frank glared daggers at her.

"Hey!" He retorted, "We're girlfriend and boyfriend, you know!"  
"I was being… sarcastic…" Roxanne tried to ignore the looks of amazement, surprise and horror being shot at her from various cousins.

"Ooops…" Frank trailed off.

"Wait until Fred finds out!" Roxanne heard Louis shout with glee.

"Crap,"


	19. Kicked Out

"Freddie's going to find out!" Louis teased, his voice ringing through the pub.

"You two are dating?"  
"Frankie and Roxy are in LOVE!"  
"Oh my gosh!"  
"For Godric's sake, finally!"  
"Congratulations!"  
Those were generally the comments flying around the room. But one of her cousins hadn't said anything, which worried her. It was Lucy. Always the one with a mean, rude remark.

"So, ready to carry his baby?" Lucy smirked, towering over Roxanne. Roxanne's legs started shaking.

"What do you mean?" Roxanne asked, confused and slightly scared of her cousin.

"Well, you are still young, Roxy," She replied, a smirk plastered on her face. She walked off mysteriously. Roxanne went red. Of course, that was all dirty – minded little Lucy could come up with. Duh.

"Don't worry about it," Frank hissed into her ear. Roxanne gave a small nod before seeing Albus rush through the crowd.

"They, they don't accept," he sobbed. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes. Roxanne stared at him and dragged him over to a table.

"What do you mean?" Roxanne asked, sitting down. Tears slowly rolled down his face.

"I told them. I'm gay." Albus sniffed and stared at the ground.

"Don't let stereotypes fill your head, Albus," Roxanne frowned. Albus shook his head.

"No, I mean, I fancy boys," Albus squeaked. Roxanne sucked in her breath.

"And they won't talk to you because of your sexual orientation? Those little -!"

"I think I might go now…" Frank declared, cutting Roxanne off. Roxanne gulped.

"That might be best," she replied, hardness still in her voice. Frank walked away, eyeing her suspiciously.

"You… Don't hate me?" Albus asked softly. Roxanne's eyes widened in horror.

"Of course not! I'm not like those homophobic little bastards that call their selves your siblings!" Roxanne hissed. Albus looked relieved.

"Truly?" He asked. Roxanne nodded, "Thank you!" He cried. Roxanne hugged him tightly and let his tears fall down her t – shirt. She listened to his moans, his complains, his whimpers as he thought of the family who once did love him kicking him out just because he was gay. Roxanne tried to stop herself from crying, but wasn't successful.

Albus finally stopped crying and Roxanne wiped away his tears sadly.

"Those ungrateful, undeserving gits!" she cursed through her tears. She choked on tears and was miserable.  
"It's not your fault, Roxy – and don't cry, it's your birthday," Albus said softly. Roxanne sniffed.  
"I suppose. But if they do anything, anything at all like this again," Roxanne warned sternly, "You tell me right away. Deal?"  
"Deal," Albus agreed, "Happy Birthday, Roxanne," He pulled out a small box.

"You got me a present?" Roxanne was surprised, as most of her cousins just gave her money, with the exception of her older ones and Lucy, who normally just gave her a card IF she was lucky, "Wow. Thanks,"  
"It was Frank's idea," Albus blushed, "It's from the both of us. We couldn't afford it any other way,"  
"That's okay," Roxanne grinned. She opened the box and was surprised what she saw in there.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" She gave a squeal of delight and squeezed Albus and Frank tight.  
Roxanne loved quotes. Any quote, any time, if you found one, she'd find it in a book or in a newspaper or in a magazine, she find it quicker than you could blink. So, when she was four, she started a 'quote book'. She cut and glued the quotes out of wherever she'd found them into the book, which was pieces of cardboard stuck together.

Then, when she was ten, it'd gone missing at the Potter Household.

"_Wait!" Roxanne called to her cousins, "Where is it? My Quote Book – It's missing!_

"_Calm your farm!" Louis rolled his eyes, "Do you want to go see Teddy and Victoire and Dominique and Molly?"_

"_And Freddie," James added, knowing how much Roxanne loved Fred._

"_I -" Roxanne wasn't sure how to respond. She did want to see them all, especially Fred, her favourite and only brother._

"_Yes, you do want to come!" James grinned, taking off. Louis only hung around long enough to poke his tongue out at her before speeding off. _

"_Where is it?" Roxanne moaned, dropping down to the floor, looking for it desperately. _

"_COME ON!" She heard Louis' and James' calls ring through her ears._

"_Wait!" Roxanne called. She searched all over James' room, looking for it and trying desperately to not let the tears that pricked her eyes fall down her cheeks. She wiped them away, determined not to lose her book. _

It has to be here somewhere, _she thought._

That was the last time she saw it. Until today.

"Where did you guys find it?" Roxanne asked, bewildered. Albus smirked.

"Well, James and Frank caught up over the holidays, to devise some new pranks, and Frank and I found it under the rug in the living room. So, we made a pact we'd give it to you for your birthday," Albus grinned, "Of course, he didn't know he was going to be your boyfriend by now,"  
"Oh, thank you so much!" Roxanne cheered, hugging them tight.

"Anything for you," Frank smiled. Albus grinned.

"That would be so much more romantic if you were single," He said, batting his eyelashes in mockery. Frank smirked and adjusted his hair.

"I guess I'm just too hot for my own good," He joked in an extremely posh accent. Roxanne rolled her eyes and glared at him.

"Seriously, Albus? And you too, Frank? When did modesty come into your minds, tomorrow?" Roxanne glared at them with an amused smile on her face, giving her away. Albus rolled his eyes.

"Alright, I won't hit on your boyfriend," He smirked. Roxanne blushed, still not used to Frank being her 'boyfriend'. Frank and Albus cracked up laughing when they noticed her bright red blush.

"Get a grip, you two," Roxanne chuckled, amused at her cousin's and best frie – make that boyfriend's – stupid jokes. Roxanne soon joined in and the three of them began laughing like maniacs.

**A/N: POOR ALBUS!  
That's all I can say because I'm crying too much – is that normal?**


	20. Honeydukes means Breakdowns

"There it is," Lola pointed out dreamily. Eliza, Roxanne, Lara and Frank came to a sudden halt.

"Wow," Roxanne sighed, "It amazes me every time," They all stared at the two storey candy shop that rose above them, the squeals of excited third years running around shoving everything in their mouths.

"Shall we go in?" Frank asked. Eliza chuckled.

"It's _Honeydukes, _Frank," Eliza rolled her eyes, "Everybody goes in. Unless you're on a diet or your name is Lucy Damn - it Weasley," Roxanne and Lara sniggered while Frank looked confused and Lola offended.

"She's not that bad," Lola moaned.

"Are you serious?" Eliza laughed. Lola blushed and they all walked inside the candy wonderland.

Sugar Quills were stacked on the walls and Fudge Flies flew through the store, most of the third years trying to catch them. Jelly Slugs wriggled slowly in their containers and Hugo was chasing a chocolate frog. Roxanne grinned.

"What do you guys want?" She asked, pushing through the crowd to get to a packet of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum.

"Ice Mice!" Frank yelled like a little kid. Roxanne ignored him and stashed as many Drooble's Best Blowing Gum packets in her pockets as she could. She and Eliza raced each other down the aisle of Sugar Quills, grabbing as many as they could.

"Catch!" Frank screamed over the general noise of Honeydukes, which included, screaming, yelling, wailing and pleading. He threw two ice mice over Lola and Lara's head, both of whom were trying to take them off him. Roxanne leaped and caught it, her eyes shut but a giant smile appearing on her face.

The five seventeen year olds ran around Honeydukes for the next hour acting like they were five again; Screaming, buying more candy than they could eat, giggling and chasing each other. While they were playing hide – and – seek, Roxanne ran into Lily.

"Bastard," She muttered under her breath. Lily looked up abruptly, the sickeningly sweet smile vanishing off her face in a second.

"Excuse me?" Lily demanded. Roxanne's eyes narrowed.

"I highly doubt you have anything nice to say, like a sincere apology to your brother, so I will ask you one question then get out of your royal bitch's face," Roxanne snarled, "Where is a good place to hide? Lara's it. But, I suppose the answer would be homophobic land,"

"I -" Lily's face fell, as if she was sad her cousin was angry, "You're right. Now's not the damn time to talk about this. You can hide in the basement," Lily gestured to the counter. Roxanne turned on her heel.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Roxanne asked coldly, her head snapping around almost so fast you'd get whiplash. Lily gulped.

"Happy Birthday," She said bitterly. Roxanne smirked.

"I thought so," She replied, not noticing the hurt look clearly etched into her cousin's face. She began to stalk off to the counter.

"Could I hide in your basement?" She asked the shopkeeper, turning her head over her shoulder again to check if Lara was coming. The shopkeeper eyed her suspiciously.

"No. I'm sorry, but it's the policy," The shopkeeper smiled. Roxanne sucked in her breath, trying to keep all her frustration from the delay in a hiding spot and Lily's, well… confusing attitude knitted inside herself.

"I see!" Roxanne said, trying to control herself, unaware that her voice was rising, clearly showing her bubbling anger, "THAT'S A GREAT POLICY, YOU KNOW! ESPECIALLY WHEN PEOPLE ARE PLAYING HIDE AND SEEK! THANKS FOR YOUR FRICKIN' VALUABLE SUPPORT, HELP AND EFFING GUIDANCE!" Roxanne raged. Everybody in the shop turned to stare at her in a partial mix of shock and horror. Even Eliza, Frank and Lola peeked their heads out of their hiding spots to stare at her, their eyes bulging and turn to each other and give each other a small nod of reassurance, silently letting each other know she wasn't going to blow.

But, oh boy, were they ever wrong.

Roxanne's feet starting shaking violently; it was something, a sensation she couldn't control. It slowly crawled up the back of her legs and every hair on her body began to prickle. Her legs started shaking and her feet even harder. It travelled up her spine in milliseconds and before anyone could say 'She's a Weasley' her whole body was shaking.

She threw her fists through the air as if cutting it with a butter knife. The pensieve memory flashed through her head. The one of her uncle dying. Suddenly she saw every face of every person in this world who she cared about plastered on her uncle's face as the green light, unmistakably of the killing curse, travelled towards him, hitting him square on the face. She began to sob uncontrollably and her screams filled the air. Eliza and Lara rushed out to her, the only ones who knew how to stop her from totally breaking down.

Lara ran towards her and began to stroke her hair. Lola and Frank exchanged glances and rushed up to do the same. Roxanne's screaming stopped, but her tears and shaking continued. Eliza looked red in the face, exhausted.

"Accio flower!" She called, pointing her wand outside. Within ten seconds a daisy flew through the window. Eliza ran over to Roxanne and forced it into her hand. Immediately the petal began to change colours, rotate, wilt and fall, then a new one would grow in its place. Roxanne's eyes lay fixed on it, intrigued. Lara, Frank and Lola stopped stroking her hair. Her shaking stopped and the uncontrollable sobbing turned into tears prickling the corners of her eyes.

All because they replicated her first bout of accidental magic, of which occurred at age three while her mother was stroking her hair?

"I'm mental!" Roxanne wailed, memory of reality filling her head. She hugged Frank, holding back tears and resting her head on his shoulder. Eliza dragged her off of Frank and shook her shoulders.  
"You are not mental, Roxanne!" She told her friend, "This is completely normal! Average! With the pensieve memories," She added the next addition of words at the sight of her friend's complete bewilderment and confusion, "Yes, Roxanne, I know about the pensieve – the legends, the stories! Your family played one of the biggest damn parts in that war! This is normal, Roxanne!"

"Are you sure?" Roxanne blinked, as if every word Eliza just uttered was a lie.

"Yes," Eliza sighed. She looked at Frank, Lola and Lara in hope they'd back her up.

"Positive," Frank responded.

"Absolutely sure," Lola grinned.

"Yeah, sure," Lara looked uncomfortable.

"May I ask you to leave?" The shopkeeper asked. Eliza smirked.

"Put it all on the Finnigan account," She grinned to the shopkeeper as she strode out of the shop with her friends, her pockets filled with candy.


	21. Early Mornings and Unexpected Guests

Roxanne's perfect idea of this Sunday was to sleep in, especially after the crazy and active events of yesterday. Preferably until dinner. But, oh no, this was not Eliza's idea of a perfect Sunday. And Eliza made sure Roxanne knew it.

"Roxy, wake up!" Eliza shook Roxanne.

"We sleep," Lara mumbled into her pillow across the room. Eliza ignored her.

"Roxy – wake – up!" she punctuated each word with a shake. Roxanne groaned.

"Shush!" She hissed. Eliza smirked and pulled open the blinds, similar to what her mother would do. The light shone exactly on Roxanne's face.

"I'll bloody murder you," Roxanne growled. Eliza grinned.

"Me or your father?"  
"What?" Roxanne demanded, "My father?"  
"Yes, your father," Eliza had a huge grin on her face. Lara threw a pillow at her.

"I'm trying to sleep!" she muttered angrily. Courtney, another girl in their dormitory, raced out of her bed.

"I'm getting changed before this place becomes a war zone of angry, sleep – deprived people!" Courtney announced angrily, grabbing clothes out of her trunk and marching into the bathroom.

"Someone's having a temper – tantrum," Eliza giggled. Courtney turned in the door way, glared at her, and then slammed the door shut.

"I bet her glasses fell off," Eliza doubled over laughing. Roxanne and Lara glared at her.

"Anyway, why on earth would my father be at Hogwarts?" Roxanne demanded, stifling a yawn. Eliza smiled.

"You'll see if you get out of bed," Eliza urged. Roxanne shook her head.

"No way in Hogwarts am I ever getting out of bed. Ever," Roxanne said firmly.

"What? So you'll just stay there for the rest of your life?" Eliza chuckled. Roxanne shook her head.

"I'll come out when the embarrassment goes away. And that's never." Roxanne corrected her. Eliza laughed.

"Not on my watch, girlfriend," Eliza laughed. Roxanne narrowed her eyes.

"Make me," Roxanne pouted. Eliza laughed.

"Don't worry, girl, I will," Eliza grinned, "Wingarduim Leviosa!" Suddenly, Roxanne's bed lifted about a metre off the ground.

"What!" Roxanne looked panicky. She glared at Lara, who was smirking, resting up on her elbows. Eliza slowly manoeuvred her wand so it was pointing at the door. Roxanne and her bed soon followed it.

"Down we go!" Eliza called cheerily. Greta, Courtney's friend, rolled over, annoyed at Eliza's loud voice, and covered her ears with her blue – and – bronze pillow. Eliza ignored her.

"Is this safe?" Roxanne demanded. Eliza merely shrugged.

"I don't know," She replied, "Never tried it," Roxanne's eyes widened at this and Eliza sent her shooting down the stairs.

"Wow," Lara commented. Eliza grinned.

"I know," She smiled, "I'm too good for my own damn good," With that last remark, Eliza took off down the stairs after Roxanne.

"Roxy!" George cried, hugging his daughter affectionately. Roxanne's eyes widened as he squeezed her tightly.

"What are you doing here, dad?" Roxanne asked, blinking a couple of times just to make sure this wasn't an illusion.

"I heard about your… breakdown, that happened yesterday, and I wanted to check that my little girl was okay," George grinned.

"Aw," Eliza commented. George and Roxanne glared at her, "I mean, I better leave you two alone. I'll be at the library if you want me," She winked and sped out of the common room faster than you could say 'go'.

"I just – I got angry and frustrated, so I was shaking then I got sad because the pensieve memory came back to me and I – I saw everybody I care about in Uncle Fred's spot. Dead," Roxanne held back tears. George stroked her hair.

"Shh, it's okay, it's okay," George smiled, "You're extremely lucky you've got friends like Eliza and Lara,"

"And Frank and Lola," Roxanne blushed, remembering how George didn't know about them.

"Yes, those two too," George winked, "Eliza told me you had two new friends," Roxanne went redder, her face matching her father's hair. _Thank goodness Eliza didn't tell him Frank is my boyfriend, _she thought.

"How are you here?" She asked her father. He grinned.

"Well, Eliza spoke to McGonagall about me coming, and yesterday's event, and she said I could come. So, she used a fast owl to ask me if I wanted to, and I sent back 'yes', so she opened the floo system for the Ravenclaw Common Room this morning. I have an hour here," George explained. Roxanne frowned.

"I wish you were here for longer," She told her dad. He patted her on the head.

"Ah, well, this is as good as it can get," George told her. Roxanne smiled.

"How's mum? And Fred?" Roxanne asked. George grinned.

"Ya mother's doing fine, she is. Got a pay rise last week, that helped a lot," George winked, "And your brother is thinking about moving out of home now, to go live with his girlfriend, you know?"

"Yeah," Roxanne disliked Fred's girlfriend. A bit shallow, that's what she was. Fred's girlfriend.

"How are you doing?" George asked his daughter. Roxanne grinned.

"Great," She blushed. George frowned.

"Has my little girl got a boyfriend?" He teased. _He doesn't know how true that is, _Roxanne smiled.

"Maybe," She grinned, then she brought something up that made her frown, "Anyway, have you heard about Lily and James?"

"I've heard Albus came out, but that's all about the Potter children," George frowned. Roxanne sucked in her breath.

"Lily and James – they, well…" Roxanne was lost for words, but George could instantly tell what she was trying to say.

"WHAT ON GODRIC'S HOLLOW!" He bellowed, angry, "HOW DARE THOSE LITTLE UNSATISFACTORY S-"

"That's exactly what I thought," Roxanne hushed, hoping none of the younger students heard her father. George went red, realising what Roxanne was doing.

"Right – o. My apologies," George whispered. Roxanne grinned.

"I suppose you'd like to look around," Roxanne proposed the idea. George shrugged.

"A looksee around here, I suppose. First time I have ever been in here, it is. Been in the Slytherin and Hufflepuff common rooms, I have. To play pranks. But not, not ever in here. Could never figure out the way in. Those riddles of yours were too hard for us to figure out," George chuckled. Roxanne grinned.

"That's exactly why you aren't a Ravenclaw," They both cracked up.


	22. Sleep All Day and Give Everyone a Taste

After an hour of snooping around all of the common rooms and paying surprise visits to multiple relatives and giving out lots of WWW products, Roxanne and George were exhausted.

"Shall we go back to the Ravenclaw common room?" Roxanne asked. George nodded.

"Yep. My hour's nearly up anyway," George agreed.

"So, do you miss it?" Roxanne asked as they wondered back to the common room. George shrugged.  
"Yeah, I guess," George smiled, "I remember every single prank we did here. They were all hilarious,"

"I could imagine," Roxanne chuckled, "It seems only James and Fred could live up to your legacy,"

"And Fred's," Roxanne heard him mutter under his breath. Only then did she see the tears prickling his eyes as memories of him and his twin flowed back to him.

"Sorry," Roxanne gulped. George gave a fake laugh.

"Not your fault," He said bluntly. They walked back to the common room in an awkward silence.

"What walks on four legs, then two legs, then three legs?" A voice asked. Roxanne considered this.

"A human; When it's a baby, it crawls. Then, when it's older, it walks on two legs. Then, when they're really old, they walk on three legs; their two legs and a walking stick," Roxanne replied.

"Correct," The voice said. The Ravenclaw common room door swung open and George and Roxanne walked inside.

"Well… Goodbye," Roxanne said, hugging her dad awkwardly and kissing him on the cheek.

"See you, sweetheart," George replied, returning the kiss and hug.

"See you at Christmas time," Roxanne waved.

"Bye!" George said, grabbing some floo powder and vanishing through the fireplace.

"Bye," Roxanne's hand seemed to be stuck waving.

"I love you," She whispered, missing her father already. Just then, Eliza came down, bouncing around like she'd had too much sugar.

"Hey, Roxy, Roxanne, are you ready? Are you ready for breakfast?" Eliza asked, jumping up and down like a little kid.

"No," Roxanne grumbled, "Just let me sleep,"

"Come on!" Eliza said, "Bounce!"

"No!" Roxanne mumbled, "I'm tired and completely humiliated, I don't need you parading me around like some bloody show – pony as well!"

"Oh," Eliza said, frowning and her mouth growing smaller, "I'm sorry you feel that way," And she turned around and stomped towards the common room door, pushed it open, marched out and slammed the door without so much as a 'goodbye,'.

Too numb and tired to feel guilty, Roxanne clambered up the stairs to her dormitory.

"She's really upset, you know," Greta pointed out.

"She means Eliza, or Ellie, or whoever that freak is," Courtney mumbled into her pillow.

"Yeah. Her," Greta said.

"Oh, is she?" Roxanne asked, stumbling into her bed and pulling the covers over her head.

"Slytherin," Courtney muttered under her breath.

Roxanne woke up that evening after having had a good rest and was not tired at all. She ignored the stack of homework on the end of her bed and marched off for dinner.

As she walked to the Great Hall she ignored the stares and the smirks and the rumours circulating her every move. She knew half the school would've found out of her relationship by now, as her cousins and their partners made up about a quarter of it. She ignored the rumours and marched out proudly to the Ravenclaw table, where Lola and Frank were eagerly awaiting her.

"Where have you been?" Lola asked.

"Good to see you," Frank smiled, kissing her on the cheek. Roxanne blushed at this and had to remind herself again that he was her boyfriend.

"I've been resting in bed, catching up on sleep that I lost last night and saving myself from the worst of the rumours," Roxanne smirked.

"And that is why you are not a Gryffindor," Frank laughed. Roxanne rolled her eyes.

"Very amusing, Frank," Roxanne rolled her eyes.

"It's true," Lola agreed daintily.

"I know, I know. It was very Hufflepuff of me," Roxanne laughed. Lola gave a small smile.

"You've also been a Slytherin, today. Courtney and Greta told me you lashed out at Eliza," Lola said quietly.

"Did they?" Roxanne asked, no longer interested in the conversation.  
"Roxanne, if you did, you have to apologise," Frank advised, "She's your best friend,"

"I know, I know. She's just…" Roxanne mentally searched for the right word, "a little annoying sometimes. Like when she's bouncing off the walls happy,"

"Still," Frank said, "She's a good friend,"  
"Still," Roxanne snapped, "You aren't the boss of me, even if you are my boyfriend!"

"Look, you two," Lola interrupted, "Dinner will be ready soon. Can we eat in peace without arguing?"

"I s'pose," Frank shrugged, "Look, Roxanne, we better get over to our table,"  
"Alright then. Bye Lola," Roxanne leaned towards Frank and kissed him on the lips quickly, "Bye Frank,"

"Bye!" Frank replied, walking away with Lola. Suddenly, food appeared on the dishes and Roxanne began eating, partially lonely. First she ate a cinnamon bun, then she ate two chicken legs, three biscuits and finally a Caesar Salad. After eating her way through dinner she was completely exhausted, and also completely surprised when she found Greta and Courtney sitting next to her, happily chatting away and munching on food.

"Hi," Roxanne said, feeling embarrassed. She had obviously looked really lonely to attract attention from two girls who would otherwise barely notice her.

"Hello, Roxanne," Courtney said briskly.

"Social much?" Greta laughed. Roxanne felt uncomfortable.

"What do you mean?" She asked with a lump in her throat. Courtney laughed.  
"Oh, god, you're the daughter of George Weasley and you can't take a bloody joke?" Courtney laughed, banging her fist on the table. Roxanne went red.

"I didn't know that was a… joke," Roxanne found herself stammering, "I'm more of a practical joker,"  
"You keep telling yourself that," Greta laughed. _They are probably too stupid to know they're stupid, _Roxanne kept telling herself to stop herself from smashing their faces in.

"Yeah," Courtney agreed.

"Dear Roxanne, I believe you've met my friends Courtney and Greta?" Came a voice. Roxanne turned around to find Lucy standing there, smirking. Then she realised Greta had been the girl in the carriages who had spoken to her. She felt stupid.

_Really, Roxanne? You didn't notice a girl who's been in your dorms for seven years actually speaking to you? Are you mad? _

"Yeah, Lucy, I have," Roxanne took a deep breath, "Now, if you wouldn't mind could you go write to your cheating idiot of a boyfriend?"

"_Beach,_" Lucy hissed, marching off. Only she didn't say _beach_.


	23. Happy Halloween

It was now late October and excitement was running through Hogwarts, for today was not just any day. It was Halloween.

For the first years, this was exciting, experiencing their first Halloween Feast at Hogwarts. Seeing all the older students and the Professors dress up, watching the pumpkins float above the tables, and, to hear the scary stories the older students would whisper, and then giggle it to each other, seeing who could listen to the most stories without getting too scared.

For the older years it was about who had the best costume and telling stories to their friends and the first years. Seeing who could have the most pumpkin juice or who could last the longest in Truth or Dare: Wizarding Halloween Version.

But, for some, like Roxanne, it was just another day.

"Roxy, Roxy, it's Halloween!" Eliza squealed, shaking her, "Come on, we'll be late for breakfast!"  
"I'm not hungry," Roxanne mumbled, sitting up, "I have homework to do,"  
"But you will be at the feast, right? You have to be!" Eliza persisted, "What are you going as? I'm going as a werewolf,"  
"Would your mother approve?" Roxanne asked sleepily. Eliza rolled her eyes and laughed.

"It's a muggle werewolf, silly!" Eliza laughed, "Not a real one. Anyway, what are you going as? Lara's going as a Zombie, Courtney's going as a 'Frankenstein's bride', whatever that is, Greta's going as a 'vampire' she got off a bunch of books called 'Twilight', which is weird, because those vampires sparkle in the sun! I mean, they actually sparkle! And, maybe you can go as - "

"Look, 'Liza, I really need to finish my homework. Maybe we can talk later?" Roxanne asked. Eliza sighed.

"I'm just trying to make it up to you for 'parading you around like a bloody show pony'." Eliza winced. Roxanne gasped.

"Oh, I totally forgot! Eliza, I am so, so, so sorry!" Roxanne apologised, looking extremely guilty. Eliza swallowed hard.

"I understand. Things must be so hard when you're a Weasley," without another word, Eliza turned on her heel and left.

Roxanne gulped, her body ridden with guilt. Trying to push it to the back of her mind, she took out some of her DADA books and flicked to a page with vampires in it, because they were due to hand in an essay about them today. It was easy work, revision, but Roxanne still wanted to be sure she had it down pat.

"A vampire is a magical homid that is well known for biting people on the neck and sucking their blood," Roxanne read aloud as she wrote it down, "Vampires have an aversion to garlic and can be kept at bay by its presence. They drink blood. They are pale and have sharp fangs to pierce the skin with. Half breeds, however, may not drink blood if their lineage is more human than vampire." Roxanne made sure all of this was neatly scribbled down on the parchment before leaving for her first class.

Roxanne had just eaten lunch and was now making her way to DADA. She nervously held her short essay in her hands, hoping it was good enough. It was supposed to be short, less than 100 words, and Roxanne was hoping she'd explained it well enough in such a short piece of writing. It had 65 words.

"On your way in, please drop your short vampire essays in the box by the door," Professor Mona instructed. Roxanne joined the line – up of kids by the door. She shuffled in after Louis, and once again sighed at the prospect of having to be in a class with all of her cousins her were in her year. She carefully dropped it into the basket and shuffled into her usual seat between Louis and Eliza, with Lara behind her.

"Hey Louis," She whispered, putting her quill on her desk. Louis smiled.

"Congratulations," Louis went red, "Sorry for not saying that straight away,"  
"Yeah, you sort of had to leave me hanging for over a month!" Roxanne rolled her eyes at her cousin's foolishness.

"How's Fred?" He asked. Roxanne went redder.

"Good. He moved out with his girlfriend about a week ago, but that's all of heard," Roxanne confided. Louis nodded.

"I see," He smiled.

"Silence, Silence!" Professor Mona hushed. The whole class stopped talking and stared straight at her. She had a gift of keeping a class quiet, like it was rumoured Professor Snape and Headmistress McGonagall used to have, before Snape died and McGonagall became Headmistress.

As Professor Mona droned on and on, many Gryffindor boys, such as James and Louis, began drawing skulls and brooms on their body parts, such as their arms, hands and legs, and many Gryffindor girls, such as Lucy and Cathy, began whispering about their costumes and passing notes. Every Ravenclaw, with the exception of Greta and Courtney, were completely focused on the Professor, taking down notes and drawing diagrams in their books.

"Now, next week in class, we will be studying some harder spells," Professor Mona instructed, "And we will be practising some of them. Now, you are dismissed," The students all exited the classroom quickly, ready to prepare their costumes for the feast. Roxanne raced up to the Ravenclaw tower, hoping Eliza, her super organised friend, would have something prepared for her.

"You're late," Lara said bitterly when she arrived in their dorms. Everybody else was already in their costumes and applying make-up or doing their hair.

"My costume?" Roxanne asked. Eliza sighed.

"I nearly didn't buy it for you. I was a bit upset with how you were angry at me. I mean, Roxanne. It's been a month and all, but we still haven't properly made up!"

"Look, Eliza, I am really grateful to have a friend like you. Trust me on this. And I'm really, really, really sorry," Roxanne frowned. Eliza perked up a bit.

"I am too. Friends?" Eliza held out her hand to shake.

"Friends," Roxanne agreed, shaking Eliza's hand.

"Alright then," Eliza said, smiling, "Here's your costume. You are going as Glimmer from The Hunger Games,"  
"Not Glimmer!" Roxanne cried, "She's evil!"

"Yeah, well, it's Halloween, isn't it," Lara laughed dryly, "It was either that or Bellatrix,"  
"Ew," Roxanne shuddered, "It's supposed to be muggle villains, isn't it?"  
"Oh, get over yourself and put the costume on," Eliza laughed. It was obviously meant to be Glimmer's reaping dress. Roxanne got changed.

"I'd be a better Rue, wouldn't I?" She laughed. Eliza shook her head.

"She's not evil, although you do have a point," Eliza rolled her eyes. Lara stepped forward.

"I'll do your hair," Lara said. Roxanne sat on the floor and Lara sat on her head, slowly working through Roxanne's thick head of hair.

"Eee! You look stunning!" Eliza squealed when Lara was done. Roxanne beamed.

"Thanks, you two. Now, where's a mirror?" Roxanne asked, anxious to see what she looked like.  
"Quick, quick, in here," Eliza and Lara dragged her into the bathroom where a full length mirror was positioned. Roxanne spun around once, twice, three times.

"Wow," She gasped, putting her hands over her mouth.

She was wearing a gold sparkly dress with matching gloves and gold high heel shoes, which, Roxanne had to admit, were kind of hard to walk in. Her hair was curled at the bottom (_She would've HAD to use magic, _Roxanne thought) and was flowing down her back. With a hint of lip gloss on her lips, there was hardly anymore make- up on her. And yet she was stunning. Breath – taking. Absolutely beautiful.

"Didn't I tell you that you look amazing?" Eliza joked. Roxanne felt guilty; she'd been mean to her friend for over a month and Eliza still managed to forgive her easily and buy her a Halloween costume that put all others to shame.

"Thank you both so much!" Roxanne gushed. She spun around once more.

"Come on," Lara urged, "Frank will certainly be happy to see you!"

Roxanne ignored the silence that followed her, Eliza and Lara's entrance. She made her way quickly to the Ravenclaw table, where Frank and Lola, both in costume, were waiting.

"You look great!" Lola said admiringly, reaching out and touching Roxanne's dress. Roxanne blushed.

"You do look brilliant," Frank smiled. He was dressed up as a bat.

"Thanks, you guys do too," Roxanne complimented, "But, Lola, what exactly are you?"

"Why, I'm a Crumple – Horned Snorkack, of course," Lola smiled, and pointed to the two antler – like things coming off the top of her head, "I charmed them to stick there for a bit. See, they are the real crumpled horns! Granddaddy sent them especially for Halloween! They're real, just expanded to a bigger size,"

"What?" Lara demanded, ignoring the glares from Frank, Roxanne and Eliza.

"What do you mean, 'What'?" Lola asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Well, what's a Crumple – Horned Snorkack?" Lara asked.

And then they were subjected for a two – hour lecture on the Crumple – Horned Snorkack.


	24. Hogwarts' Funniest Snowball Fight

November had passed quickly and uneventfully. December had bought a chilly winter with it, snow covering Hogwarts like a thick blanket. A cheerful atmosphere spread through Hogwarts like contagious wildfire and many students were taking advantage of less Homework and more snow. However, some more serious matters were on Roxanne's mind.

To stay or not to stay. That was the question. First Year: Not Stay. Second Year: Stay. Third Year: Not Stay. Fourth Year: Stay. Fifth Year: Not Stay. Sixth Year: Stay.

Going by that she should've been going. But it was her last year. She wouldn't ever come back to Hogwarts. Ever.  
So, should she stay and have the most fun time at Hogwarts ever, or should she go see all her family and cousins for Christmas?

This was important simply because Flitwick was coming around, asking people if they were staying or leaving.

"I'm staying," Lara squeaked, "I can't stand my family,"  
"Aw, I'll miss you!" Eliza frowned, "I'm leaving!"

"You guys are lucky," Lara grumbled, "You all get to see each other at Christmas,"

"I might be staying," Roxanne replied. Eliza stared at her in a mixture of shock and horror.

"I know you're friends with Lara and all, but, really? Being at The Burrow is way more fun!" Eliza said.

"Yes, but I also want to spend as much time as possible here at Hogwarts. I mean, really, it is our last year. After this year we'll never ever come back," Roxanne explained thoughtfully.

"I didn't think of that. I so should've been a Hufflepuff," Eliza shook her head, "I'm not good for anything that involves thinking,"  
"You're the most organised out of us three," Lara pointed out.

"Yeah, you are. And you're the one who's studying to become a Healer," Roxanne agreed.

"I suppose. But still, I'm not _that _smart," Eliza sighed.

"Stop trying to make yourself think that you have no self – worth and why don't we do something fun? I mean, all three of us have a free period this morning, so we can do whatever," Lara grinned.

"Like a snowball fight?" Frank asked. Roxanne jumped and turned around to see Frank and Lola sitting there, grinning.

"Oh, hello Frank!" Roxanne hugged him, then pulled away, "How are you? And what do you mean a snowball fight?"

"Well, I'm good, and half the school, meaning all of our relatives except for your graduated cousins and Alice and Lucy are having a snowball fight. And they invited us to join them," Frank explained.

"Yes!" All three girls squealed at once.

"We mean, we'll go," Roxanne explained, blushing.

"I thought you might say that," Frank grinned. Roxanne kissed him quickly on the cheek and he went red.

"Awww," Lara and Eliza cooed in union.

"Come on, you two! Let's go kick some Potter butt!" Roxanne fist pumped. Lara went red.

"Kiss some Potter butt?" She teased, trying to take the attention off her red face.

"Does Lara like somebody?" Eliza teased.

"No!" Lara said, going redder.

"Come on, you guys, let's go," Roxanne urged, trying to break the tension. Just then, Flitwick came along.

"Staying or Leaving?" He asked Lola.

"Leaving," She responded. Everybody said 'leaving,' apart from Lara, then it was Roxanne's go.

"Staying or leaving?" Flitwick asked her. Her heart hammered hard.

"Leaving," She said, much to her own surprise.  
"Alright then. Thank you all," Flitwick said bluntly as he moved on to the next group of students.

:O:O:O:O:O:O

They soon arrived in the grounds where snowballs were shooting through the air.

"Watch out!" Roxanne heard Pomona call out. A snowball came flying towards her.  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" Roxanne shouted, pointing her wand at the incoming snowball. She levitated it until it sat in her hand and she threw it at Rose.

"Oi!" Scorpius yelled, jumping in front of Rose and taking a direct hit. Rose kissed him on the cheek.

"OW!" A scream filled the air, although it went relatively ignored. Through the snowflakes that poured down from the sky Roxanne could see Eliza making her way to Hugo, who was twitching on the ground, obviously hit by a cursed snowball. Roxanne knew the effects wouldn't be permanent and that Eliza would help him.

"Sedo Offensus," Eliza whispered. Roxanne saw Hugo physically relax, "Solvo Vereor,"

"Scalpere," Roxanne said as a snowball came flying towards her, obviously charmed to hit her. The snowball was cut in half and fell to the ground. Roxanne knelt over and made a snowball.

"Tarantalegra," Roxanne whispered. Now the victim of Roxanne's snowball would start dancing uncontrollably for a couple of hours unless reversed, which Eliza would probably do. One snowball hit Rose square in the leg and her ears starting twitching.

"Engorgio," Roxanne heard somebody mutter. Then a snowball of gigantic proportions hit Roxanne. She tumbled backwards, knocked off her feet.

"Good one, Louis," She heard James shout.

"LOUIS WEASLEY!" She screamed. "Obscuro!" Louis started flapping his hands in the air, trying to see whilst James bent over laughing.

"Good one, Roxy," He grinned.

"Creba Saeta!" A snowball hit James on his chest. Hair starting sprouting from every inch of his body. Roxanne looked over to find Seamus and David Thomas laughing while Cathy ran over to James.

Thomas Jetson was chasing Lola, who was jumping over snow castles while Thomas dodged snowballs being thrown by a giggling Lara.

"What are you doing?" Roxanne asked, kneeling down next to Lara.  
"What does it look like?" Lara laughed, "I'm shooting snowballs at Lola and Thomas!"

"Why is Thomas chasing Lola? I mean, come on! They don't even know each other that well!" Roxanne exclaimed.

"Yeah, they do. Apparently Luna and Marisol, Thomas' mother, are friends," Lara shook her head, "But you do have a point. And other than my previous reason, please don't ask me because I don't know!"

"Here, let me help you make them more lethal," Roxanne said, crouching down behind the wall of ice and snow that was obviously made and stuck together with magic.

"Alright," Lara made a perfect circular snowball that she handed to Roxanne.  
"Abeo Cultivate," The snowball began changing colours rapidly, "Fervensium," The snowball suddenly became very warm but wasn't melting.

"Wow," Lara gaped, "Good job!"  
"It was nothing, easy really," Roxanne shrugged modestly, "We learnt it ages ago. I did pay attention in class back then," Both girls laughed.

"Ready?" Lara grinned.

"Go!" Roxanne shouted. The ball hit Thomas and he suddenly got extremely warm and was throwing his robes off, revealing his t – shirt and shorts underneath. His clothes and himself starting changing colours. More than half the snowball fighters doubled over laughing.

"Okay, okay, that was utterly hilarious," Lara giggled. Roxanne could only nod.

"Wasn't it?" She grinned.

"Nice one!" Roxanne heard Louis and James call out to her, shortly after being pounded by a bunch of snowballs no doubt thrown and charmed by Seamus and David.

"Another one?" Lara asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Nah. We should give the poor kid a break. He's practically running around in his underwear," Roxanne giggled.

"Naw, it's funny, you little spoilsport!" Lara mockingly scowled. The two girls could've died laughing.


	25. Train Rides and Cute Ickle Firsties

Roxanne hoisted her trunk up so it sat comfortably above their heads. Then she sat down briskly, pressing her head against the window to watch all the late comers, mostly the first years, try and drag their bags up the steps to get on the train. Most of them were exhausted and surprised from having the carriages as a ride to the station.

Roxanne smiled broadly as Lola shuffled in, swinging her trunk carelessly onto the rack and happily plopping down next to her.

"It was pretty hard, you know! Getting past all of those tiny little first years," Lola laughed, "Suppose we were them once, eh? Frank's stuck behind them all,"

"Shame," Roxanne sighed. Lola nodded slowly in agreement.

"Isn't it?" She asked rhetorically. Eliza stumbled into their compartment.

"Hello," She sighed, sitting down opposite them, closest to the door.

"Hey," Roxanne grinned.

"When's the trolley comin' round?" Eliza asked, pulling a melted chocolate frog out of her jeans, opening it and biting into it.

"Who'd you get?" Lola asked excitedly, "I'm collecting those, you know!"

"Nicky Flamel," Eliza shrugged, as if it wasn't really important, "So?"

"I haven't got him!" Lola said in a mix of amazement and jealousy, "I've only got his wife!"

"You can have a look at it, if you want," Eliza said, trying to sound bored although there was a hint of reluctance in her voice as she said that and handed it over. Lola read and re – read the writing twice before closely examining the card and running her fingers over the smooth material.

"This is rare!" Lola declared suddenly, "Super rare! Ultra rare!"  
"How can you tell?" Roxanne asked, her interest suddenly thoroughly engaged in the card.

"For one thing, it's not gold and purple, it's silver and purple," Lola explained, pointing to the silvery frame. Not many people would notice it unless they knew what they were looking for, which Lola did. Eliza and Roxanne leaned forward in interest, "And it's ultra-rare because of the bumps underneath the writing," Lola continued, "Braille. They can only be bothered putting that on the super – special cards."

"What's Braille?" Eliza asked. Lola hit her face with her palm and shook her head, silently telling Roxanne that she was not going to explain the concept of Braille to her. Roxanne sighed.

"Braille is a bunch of dots on a smooth surface that make the alphabet. It's used so blind people can read, but it is quite hard to learn," Roxanne explained. Eliza cocked her head to the side.

"But you can use a charm for that," Eliza said, still confused, "Say the words, tap your head, tap the book and immediately all the information is implanted in your brain. Good for studying,"  
"Yes, yes, that's all good and all," Roxanne replied, trying not to lose her temper, "But it's mainly used for _muggles_. And _muggles _DON'T have _wands_,"  
"You don't have to treat me like I'm a little kid, bloody hell, Roxanne!" Eliza snapped.

"Frank should be on soon," Lola added, trying to break the tension, because it was currently so thick you could cut it with a butter knife.

The two friends, Eliza and Roxanne, stared at each other until Frank came in and could finally help Lola break the silence.

"Hey Roxanne," Frank said casually, hugging her. She kissed him full on the lips for a couple of seconds before pulling away.

"Ew," Lola said bluntly.

"Seriously?" Eliza rolled her eyes, "Did you have to use tongue?"  
"We didn't," Roxanne said dismissively. The train began to roll away from the station and Frank sat down next to Eliza on the window side. Steam puffed out of the train, pushing them further away from Hogwarts.

"Looking forward to the holidays?" Roxanne asked.

"Yeah," Frank grinned, "I get to see Eliza and Lola and you! And all my friends,"

"Naw, thanks," Roxanne blushed.

"Well I'm going to the Burrow, as well as half of the wizarding population," Eliza chuckled.

"Aunt Ginny said she'd personally make sure the Paparazzi don't come again," Roxanne laughed.

"Remember when Lily totally had a massive freak – out and smashed a cupcake in the reporter's face last year," Frank laughed.

"And then James announced that there was going to be a food fight when Victoire was in the middle of changing 'Dora and Dora started crawling around on the ground without a nappy?" Eliza laughed.

"Mmm," Roxanne said, supressing giggles. Suddenly, there was a knock on the compartment door.

"Who is it?" Lola asked uncertainly.

"Nellie," Squeaked a tiny voice.

"Nellie?" Lola repeated quizzically.

"Let her in," Roxanne instructed, "I know her,"

"Come in!" Eliza called in a silly high pitched voice.

"Eliza!" Roxanne glared. Nellie opened the compartment door and held a small red and white card in her hand.

"I – I – I have something for you," Nellie looked up at Roxanne with big eyes, even bigger once magnified by her giant glasses. She reached her hand up and firmly pressed the card into Roxanne's hands. On the front it said _'Merry Christmas, Roxanne and Frank,' _and had a picture of the two holding hands down the bottom. Roxanne opened the card and read the message aloud.

"Dear Roxanne and Frank,

Thanks for being awesome Head Boys and Head Girls and for earning your houses lots of points. Thanks Roxanne especially for believing me when I told you about Lily and Rosie, your cousins, and for taking a photo with me. I really appreciate it.

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year,

Nellie." Roxanne read, "Thanks Nells!" She hugged Nellie tightly.

"Do you two like it?" Nellie asked.

"Of course," Roxanne agreed.  
"Cool," Nellie grinned.

"Merry Christmas," Roxanne smiled.

"And a Happy New Year," Frank quickly added. Nellie smiled even harder and closed the door as she walked away.  
"She is just so cute!" Eliza purred, "How can you stand it?"  
"Eliza, you don't just go telling every nice first year that they're cute when you're the Heads of the school," Roxanne rolled her eyes.

"Still," Eliza persisted.

Then they went on to discuss whether you can tell a First Year that they're cute because they are ELEVEN and aren't babies anymore and also whether it is physically possible to time travel when you apparate, which Lola was certain you could because of an article in the Quibbler her grandfather wrote.

"Hey, I think we're going home now!" Roxanne said excitedly as they pulled into Kings Cross Station. The train gave one last "TOOT!" before stopping.  
"There's mum, and Lysander and Lorcan, and, oh, goodness, even Dominique's there!" Lola cried.

"She's also my cousin!" Roxanne challenged. Then, all three of them, with a glint in their eye, grabbed their trunks from overhead and raced out like little children to see their families.

"See you at Christmas!" Roxanne called as they finally saw their families.


	26. Louisa Is Back And Bitchier Than Ever

**Warning: This chapter includes swearing.**

"Why, hello, Roxanne," Louisa whispered awkwardly, bending down and hugging her boyfriend's little sister.

"Uh, hello, Louisa," Roxanne said, feeling just as awkward.

"Roxanne!" Fred yelled happily. He squeezed his little sister into a giant bear hug, "How are you?"

"Great," Roxanne grinned.

"Well that's good, innit, sport?" George laughed, ruffling his daughter's hair affectionately.

"Yeah," Roxanne grinned, laughing, "How are all of you,"  
"Everything's quite good," Angelina smiled happily, "My team's won three games,"  
"That's right, captain!" George joked. Angelina was the captain of the Chudley Cannons. She rolled her eyes but smiled, silently and quietly pleased with herself.

"Come on, all of you," Angelina half – heartedly scowled, "We've got decorations to put up!"  
"Yay!" Fred cried out, dancing around and making a big deal out of it.

"Can I go say goodbye to my friends first?" Roxanne asked.

"Sure thing, darling," George winked. Roxanne rolled her eyes as her father and her brother staggered around like drunks, trying to convince Louisa and Angelina to dance with them. She rushed off to say goodbye to Lola first.

"Hey there," Roxanne yelled as she skidded to a stop. Lysander, her future cousin in law, came over.

"Dommie here told me a good old lot about _you,_" Lysander grinned, staggering around. Dominique rushed over and when she saw Lysander staggering around she just laughed and shook her head.

"Don't worry about it," She rolled her eyes, "Still drunk from his Christmas party,"  
"Oh," Roxanne giggled. Lola rushed over.

"Hey Roxy!" She grinned.

"Hey Lola," Roxanne grinned back. Dominique smiled.

"I suppose I'll leave you two to it, eh?" Dominique laughed, striding back to Lysander.  
"Well, uh, Merry Christmas," Lola blushed. Roxanne blushed too.

"Merry Christmas," She waved.

"Come on!" She heard Fred's voice echo.

"I've gotta go," Roxanne blushed.

"Oh, I understand," Lola nodded, "Bye,"  
"See you," Roxanne waved. She bounced back to her family.

"So, did you make new friends?" George asked as he escorted his family back to Kings Cross.

"Um, yeah," Roxanne blushed, "Frank Longbottom and Lola Scamander,"

"Loony Lovegood's child?" George asked, a hint of surprise in his voice.

"George!" Angelina scowled.

"Who's Loony Lovegood?" Roxanne asked, her mouth filling with distaste as she finished saying the name.

"Mrs Scamander," Angelina said over the top of George's protests.

"Why did Dad call her 'Loony?" Roxanne frowned, utterly exhausted and confused by her father's antics.

"Well," Angelina sighed, "Mrs Scamander…"  
"Luna," George butted in helpfully.

"Yes, well, Luna, was a bit… unique. A Ravenclaw. And she believed in some, er, _imaginary _things that your father disapproves of," Angelina said, glaring at George as she spoke the last sentence.

"Oh," Roxanne said. Then they all apparated to the same spot without question.

:) :) : )

"Can you help me decorate the tree, Roxy?" Louisa asked, chugging down some water and studying Roxanne. Roxanne looked up from the homework she was doing.

"Fine," She said bluntly, getting up and following Louisa into the lounge room.

"Here's some baubles," Louisa said, handing a box with a smiling Santa on it to Roxanne.

"Thanks," Roxanne muttered, resting it on the coffee table and taking the lid off.

"Look," Louisa sighed, looking up from her box, "I know we haven't gotten along recently."  
"So do I," Roxanne said, not taking her eyes of the baubles she was now cautiously hanging on the tree.

"I want to get along. I know it's awkward, as I'm your brother's girlfriend and all, but please, can't we just try? For Fred's sake," Louisa pleaded. Roxanne sighed and looked up.

"Look, Louisa, I'm trying. It's just… How do I put this nicely?" Roxanne winced at what she said next, "You just aren't very likeable to me because you seem to think and treat me like I'm five years old. Ever since we first met,"

"Oh," Louisa went red. "Sorry. But when did I do that?"

"Remember?" Roxanne asked, "When we first met?"

"_Oh, that's her!" Louisa kissed Fred on the cheek, "That's your sister,"  
"Yeah, I'm Roxanne," Roxanne extended her hand to greet Louisa._

"_I expected you to be… younger. Like my little sister," Louisa smiled, ignoring Roxanne's hand._

"_What do you mean? How old is your sister?" Roxanne demanded. Louisa eyed her suspiciously._

"_Four."  
"I'm fourteen, you know," Roxanne snapped._

"_Oh, that's nice to know," Louisa said, turning away from her._

"_Yeah, nice to meet you too," Roxanne said, her voice dripping in sarcasm as she pulled her hand away._

"Right. But what'd I do there?" Louisa asked with a fake smile as she hung more decorations up.

"You treated me like I was four, Louisa," Roxanne said hardly, "And what about last year, on Christmas Dinner? You asked me if I wanted a _lollipop, _Louisa!"

"I'm sorry!" She squeaked. Roxanne took in a deep breath, and for a second she suddenly saw a more feminine Eliza standing in front of her, with the same dirty blond hair and all. She shook the thought out of her mind.

"Why did you do it, then?" Roxanne demanded, opening a large Honeydukes bag that was filled with tinsel and levitating golden tinsel onto the tree.

"Because – because I'm scared of you, Roxanne," Louisa gulped.

"What?" Roxanne demanded forcefully.

"I'm afraid – I always have been. Ever since Fred first mentioned you, he was so protective, and I was afraid, if I hurt you or made you upset or made it seem like I was rude and didn't like you that he'd leave me. And that frightened the hell out of me, Roxanne," Louisa paused, "I love him too much to ever let him go,"

"Get out," Roxanne yelled, "Get out of my house, you selfish bitch! NOW!"

"Roxanne!" Louisa pleaded, "Please! Let me stay!"  
"No! That just proved what a selfish cow you are! Treating me in a way I didn't like just so you can have sex with my brother!"

"Roxanne, please!" Louisa was practically in tears.  
"NO! I hate using this word, trust me, but there is no other word to describe you, you slut! NOW GET OUT!" Roxanne roared. Louisa had gotten on her last nerve. Roxanne practically pushed her into the slightly green flames as Louisa flooed back to her house.


	27. A Not So Merry Christmas

"_That is no way to treat a guest, Roxanne,"_

"_But mum – she doesn't care about Fred! And I don't care who they are, if they don't have enough f -"_

"_Language,"  
"Right. Well, if they don't have enough decency to care then they don't get him. He's my effing brother and if that bitch lays one more hand on him, it's gonna get ugly,"  
"I don't care. Fred loves her. You will make her feel welcome in our house."  
"But mum - "_

"_No buts, Roxanne. I am very disappointed in you. Extremely. I would like you to go up to your bedroom and stay in there until dinner is ready. Think about what you've done. Then I want you to apparate to Louisa's house - "_

"_And I don't even know where it is -"_

"_And apologise to her in person. As I said, I am very disappointed in you,"_

"_It's not fair,"  
"You, Roxanne, of all people, I would expect to understand that life is not fair. Go,"  
"Yes mum,"_

"_Good."_

Roxanne rolled over in her bed. She had had dreams about that incident every night since it occurred.

"Roxy, wake up," Fred shook her. She ignored him.

"Go to sleep," She groaned, pulling her pillow over her head.

"But it's Christmas," Fred whined. Roxanne groaned. She knew it was Christmas. All the more reason not to get up. Now she'd have to deal with all her cousins and her family glaring at her for being so mean to Louisa, she'd actually have to have a proper conversation with Louisa, she'd have to face everybody's wrath.

"I know," Roxanne argued, tears filling her eyes. If there was one thing she hated, it was arguing with her family, or then being disgraced by her.

"Come on, Roxanne," Fred's tone changed to a softer, calming tone, "Why not?"  
"I – I'll be down in a minute, alright?" Roxanne asked. Fred nodded.

"Ten minutes. Otherwise I'm bringing everybody up here to open presents and I don't care if you're only in boxer shorts and one of dad's old t – shirts," Fred grinned firmly before exiting her room.

Roxanne knew Fred was worried about her. She'd hardly come out of her room the last couple of days. She'd come out for Christmas Eve Lunch, but that was it. She stayed for half an hour before leaving, making up an excuse of being sick.

But she couldn't hide forever. It was Christmas. No "I'm sick," s or "I don't want to," s will get her out of this. Especially seeing as her Aunt Audrey was a Healer and could fix even a fake sickness in a second. She was truly out of reasons not to go.

She slipped into a Chudley Cannons tank top and a pair of abused purple skinny jeans. Sighing, she magically did her hair before apparating down stairs.

0:0:0:

"You could've just walked," George said, looking up from his newspaper.

"Merry Christmas!" Angelina shouted, encasing her daughter in a tight hug.

"Thanks mum. Merry Christmas to you too," Roxanne mumbled, pushing herself out of the hug.

"C'mon, why don't you want to open some presents?" George teased. Roxanne sighed.

"I will, I will," She muttered. Fred grinned.

"Here, Roxanne," He smiled at Roxanne and hugged her, "It's especially for you,"

"Thank you," Roxanne smiled and tore open the small package. Inside it was a box with a striking blue ribbon wrapped around it. She slid the ribbon off carefully and opened the box.

Inside there was a golden locket that glistened in the hazy winter sun. It had words engraved on it in neat, well written writing. She read the words.

"Toujours Toujours Fidèle famille," She read aloud. It was the Weasley Family motto. Then it had the Hogwarts animals; a badger, a lion, a raven and a snake. They were all intertwined by a small ribbon that was black. That made up the Weasley Family emblem.  
"I thought you'd like it," Fred smiled. Tears of happiness glistened in Roxanne's eyes.

"I love it," She whispered. She traced the word softly with her index finger before carefully flipping open the locket.

Inside there was a miniscule family picture that had every Weasley family member squished into the frame. It was taken the day before Roxanne left for her third year and Rose and Albus for their first. August 31, 2017.

She smiled fondly at the memory of her Aunt Audrey, Aunt Hermione and Aunt Fleur running around to make sure everything was perfect, whilst her mother and her Aunt Ginny went out for coffee. No one was allowed a hair out of place or the tiniest stain. It would've actually been quite hilarious if it wasn't so annoying.

Then on the other side there was no picture. Simply writing.

_Lest We Forget._

But if you peered in close, faintly in the background of the words you could see a red headed man laughing.

Fred Weasley the first. Roxanne swallowed hard.  
"Thank you, Fred," She said softly. He smiled, knowing she had seen it.

"Merry Christmas, Roxanne," He smiled back.

"Merry Christmas, Fred. I better get your present," she blushed. Her present wasn't half as good as Fred's. He had put so much thought into his whereas hers was… Blank. That was the word for it. Almost emotionless. She scrabbled under the tree for the present.

"It's not as good as yours," She mumbled, staring at her feet and handing the present over to Fred. He laughed.  
"Anything from you is supreme, my dear sister. And, anyway, it's the thought that counts," He tore open the present.

"I told you so," Roxanne said in a flat tone, looking up at Fred, who, to her extreme surprise, was laughing.

"This is hilarious!" He laughed and showed the cover of the book to everyone. It read _Fail Safe Ways to Charm a Witch; The Newly Revised Edition._

"Nice one, Roxy," George laughed, patting his daughter on the back. She blushed.

"Thanks," She mumbled. And the gift exchanging began.


	28. A Very Weasley Christmas Part One

Roxanne, Fred, Angelina and George spun out of the fireplace. Molly and Arthur, of course, were already there. So was Bill, Fleur, Louis, Teddy, Victoire and Nymphadora.

"Merry Christmas!" Victoire shrieked, hugging her Aunt and Uncle and two cousins.

"Merry Christmas," Roxanne squirmed in Victoire's awkward hug and was immensely relieved when she pulled away.

"Hey Aunt Angelina and Uncle George," Louis winked, "Merry Christmas. Same with Roxy and Freddie."

"Merry Christmas," They all chided.

"Mewy Kwismas!" Nymphadora squealed as George picked her up and spun her around.

"Merry Christmas," Angelina cooed.

"Merry Christmas, Dora!" Roxanne and Fred smiled.

"Who's my little elf?" George teased the blond toddler.

"She's my daughter, too," Teddy said with a pleased smile and rippling sunset orange hair.

"I know," George laughed, "How are you?"  
"Great," Teddy nodded, "Merry Christmas,"

"Merry Christmas, Ted," George slapped him on the back.

Soon all Christmas exchanges were complete and Roxanne could finally breathe a heavy sigh of relief.

"Roxanne hasn't been feeling well lately," Angelina sighed, her voice laced with concern and the tiniest trace of amusement, "Could you please sort her out, Fleur?"  
"Sure," Fleur tugged Roxanne's hand and led her up to her Aunt Ginny's old room. Roxanne lay uncomfortably on the old lumpy bed.

"How do 'ou feel?" Fleur asked, her French accent shining. Roxanne gulped, knowing it would be ten times harder to lie to her Aunt then her mother.

"Um, I've got a headache," Roxanne lied, trying to make her voice sound like she was in pain. She wasn't sure if her Aunt could tell if she was foxing her or not.

"I see. When do 'ou 'ave this feeling? All of the time?" Fleur asked with concern. Roxanne bit her lip.

"I see. Maybe 'ou should wait until Audrey zis here," Fleur nodded, "I'll tell her,"  
"Great," Roxanne smiled weakly, "Can I get off this bed now?" Fleur looked shocked.

"I… Of course 'ou may," Fleur nodded.

"Thanks," Roxanne sighed and hopped off the bed happily. Fleur eyed her suspiciously but didn't say a word about it.

"Woah!" Roxanne raced down stairs the moment she heard the cry.

"Aunt Audrey!" Roxanne cried, helping her hesitating Aunt out of the fire.

"Oh, love, you really are a mess," Percy laughed, "Agumenti!" Audrey was suddenly soaking wet instead of on fire.

"Percy," She giggled like a school girl, making Lucy clearly disgusted.

"Ew," Lucy winced, "Can you two stop it?"  
"Where's your Merry Christmas, Luce?" Fred teased, ruffling Lucy's hair affectionately.

"Stop!" She snapped.

"Sorry, Luce," Fred said sheepishly.

"Give him a break!" Teddy laughed, "Geez, Luce! What's eating you?"  
"Seeing my parents kiss," Lucy shuddered.

"Get over it," Teddy rolled his eyes, his hair turning an amused blue, "You've kissed Lorcan a number of times and it doesn't seem to bother other people when they see your tongue enter his mouth!"  
"Shut up," Lucy growled, turning tomato red.

"Make me," Teddy smirked.

"Teddy," Victoire rolled her eyes as she scooped up Nymphadora, "Stop it, won't you? You're being a bad influence to our daughter!"

"Sorry Vic," Teddy said quickly. Lucy grinned at him sarcastically but he ignored her.

"Well, Merry Christmas Lucy," Roxanne laughed awkwardly.

"Merry Christmas, Roxanne," Lucy said with harshness evident in her tone. She gave Roxanne one last look of ridicule before racing upstairs.

"What's wrong with her?" Audrey asked. Roxanne gave a small shrug in return.

"Dominique and Lysander should be here soon," Bill said quietly.

"Great!" Percy replied with massive dramatic flair that could rival any drama queen.

"Are 'ou feeling okay, Percy?" Fleur teased, "'Ou normally do not have so much… Drama! But Bravo, oui, Bravo!"

"Are you okay, Fleur?" Audrey asked, continuing the joke, "You do not seem yourself,"  
"Non, je ne feel Très bien, Est-ce que vous pouvez m'aider?" Fleur sighed dramatically.

"Oh, you poor dear," Audrey laughed. Roxanne closed her eyes as Fred whispered in her ear.  
"Already crazy and they aren't even drunk," He giggled.

"Now, now, that is hilarious," Roxanne agreed. Suddenly, a redhead with a pregnant belly walked in.

"Hiya, multiple relatives!" Redhead laughed.

"Au'y Dom!" Nymphadora squeaked, running into her Aunt's arms.

"Hey there, Dora!" Dominique cooed, "Merry Christmas!"

"Mewy Kwismas!" Nymphadora shrieked in delight.

"Where's Lysander?" Victoire asked, hugging her sister affectionately.

"Coming," Dominique laughed.

"How zis the baby doing, Dominique?" Fleur asked, embracing her daughter.  
"Fine, fine," Dominique rolled her eyes, "No complications and I'm six months in. So that's good,"  
"Isn't it?" Fleur laughed.

"Yeah, it is," Dominique sighed, "Might've been easier if this one decided to actually come when we planned,"

"Isn't that the easiest way?" Bill joked, "You were unplanned, as was Louis!"  
"Oi!" Louis yelled defensively.  
"I knew I was supposed to be an only child!" Victoire grinned.

"Trust me, it's not all it's cracked up to be," Teddy nodded.

"Sure," Victoire retorted, hitting him playfully on the arm.

"I'm serious," Teddy laughed.

"You should trust him, Vic," Dominique smirked, "He _is _your husband," Molly appeared out of the kitchen for the first time.

"Well, well, Merry Christmas to you all," She grinned, "I'm so sorry, I didn't realise you all were already here. I've just been preparing Christmas Lunch,"  
"Don't worry about it, Mum," Bill smiled, "We've entertained ourselves,"  
"Well, I do thank you for that," Molly grinned with amusement.

"Gran Molly!" Nymphadora giggled, toddling over to her grandmother.

"And how are you, Dora?" Molly asked. Nymphadora let out a gurgle.  
"Good!" She clapped.

"Merry Christmas," Molly smiled.

"Mewy Kwismas!" Nymphadora chimed back.

"Merry Christmas, Grandma Molly," Roxanne said, hugging Molly.  
"Group hug!" Fred called out naively. Victoire, Teddy, Dominique, Louis, Roxanne, Fred and Nymphadora all squished in for a hug with their grandmother.

"I'm here!" Lysander stumbled into The Burrow only to be met by a bunch of laughing people.

"Really, Lysander?" Dominique laughed, "You, the best prankster Hogwarts has ever had, can only come up with an entrance line as stupid as _that_?"  
"Who's the best prankster?" George laughed.

"I believe my husband is offended," Angelina joked.

"Oh, I am so sorry, Uncle dearest," Dominique giggled.

"Oh, you've broken my heart!" George cried out dramatically.

"Well, sorry to ruin the party," Lysander chuckled.

"Don't worry," Dominique assured him jokingly, "You aren't that late,"

"Good." Lysander kissed his fiancée on the cheek.

"So, where is Grandpa Arthur?" Roxanne asked.

"Ah, he's gone to pick up Aunt Muriel," Molly said bitterly.

"Ah. Cette excuse." Fleur groaned.

"Hang _on, _Lily!" James' voice grumbled.

"I am!" Lily's voice retorted angrily. James and Lily appeared in the doorway of the burrow.

"James! Lily!" Molly cooed, racing over to meet her grandchildren, "Merry Christmas! How are you?"  
"Great," Lily muttered, eyeing her brother angrily.

"Where are your parents? And Albus?" Percy asked.

"Coming via Floo," James explained.

"And you decided to bring Lily via side along apparition?" Fred laughed.  
"Possibly," James rolled his eyes.

"I'm right here, you know!" Lily said angrily.

"Don't worry, we see you," James assured her.

"Lily!" Victoire cried out. Glad for the chance to escape her brother, Lily ran over happily to greet her cousin.

"Lily!" Nymphadora mimicked, jumping into her mother's cousin's arms.

"Well," Roxanne smirked, "This is a very Weasley Christmas,"


	29. A Very Weasley Christmas Part Two

Finally, after what seemed like forever, everybody was here except for the Finnigans.

"They will be here soon, right Roxanne?" Lola asked nervously, "You did invite them, didn't you?"  
"Yes, Lola, I did!" Roxanne sighed as she helped her Grandmother clean the dishes.

"Good," Lola said firmly.

"Why do you want them to come over so bad?" Roxanne mused.

"Because I want to see 'Liza," Lola rolled her eyes, "Duh, Roxanne,"  
"What's got you all tied up?" Lorcan asked as he stepped into the room.  
"What made you cheat on Roxanne's cousins?" Lola shot right back.  
"What?" Roxanne demanded.

"Nothing," Lorcan said quickly, slipping away.

"Ugh," Lola groaned as she leaned in to help Roxanne, "I hate him,"  
"I thought you might," Roxanne chuckled.

"Girls," Luna Lovegood walked into the kitchen with a dazed smile on her face. She was wearing the same outfit as Lola; an elf hat with red and green striped all over the hat. They both had a red and white dress on, made of all different textures and patterns. She flipped her plait so it rested over her shoulder, "The Finnigans are here!"  
"Great!" Roxanne cried out. The two girls stopped doing the dishes immediately and raced out to greet Eliza and her family.

"Eliza!" Lola gave a shriek of joy as she catapulted herself into her friend's arms.

"Hey Eliza!" Roxanne yelped excitedly.

"Eliza, you're here," Frank greeted happily.

"Merry Christmas, you guys," Eliza said happily in her usual laid back drawl. Lola and Roxanne happily responded by squeezing her into a tight hug.

"Let the present giving begin!" James shouted in his usual way - too - loud tone.

As soon as the words rung around everybody's ears the place was a madhouse.

"Roxanne, Merry Christmas," Albus grinned as he bumped into Roxanne. He pulled a present out of his sack that he was dragging around.

"Thanks, Al. Merry Christmas," Roxanne ripped open the green paper that was decorated with moving reindeer. Inside she found the original tale of Beedle the Bard's lifetime, which was in runes, and in scribbled writing underneath there was the translation.

"Oh, thank you!" Roxanne hugged him.

"Thanks," Albus blushed, "I'm glad that you like it." He dodged as Dean Finnigan, Eliza's older brother, pushed past him to get to a high Lysander, who was one of his friends.

"Here's yours," Roxanne grinned, "Accio Albus' present," A present wrapped in red and green striped paper flew towards her, "Merry Christmas,"  
"Merry Christmas," Albus grinned as he tore open the paper. He looked at the gift in surprise before running his soft fingers down the spine. "Thank you,"  
"I thought you'd like it," Roxanne laughed, "It's the first edition of Advanced Runes. It's one of the first original copies,"

"Thank you heaps," Albus hugged her.

"It's no big deal," Roxanne blushed.

"Um, Roxanne," Albus whispered as she turned around.

"What?" She asked as she spun back around again.

"I – I'm coming out at lunchtime. Can you… Tell them about Frank after me? Like, as soon as I say it? To take the edge off?" Albus whimpered. Roxanne's face softened.

"Of – of course I can, Al," She nodded.

"Thanks," He smiled weakly and then they parted.

Soon everybody had given their gifts and many of the younger children were playing with the toys they could and excitedly chatting about what they'd got. Some of the older kids, like Rose and Albus, were chatting excitedly about what they'd done over the holidays and helping each other with homework.

Then the older kids, like Roxanne and Eliza, were chatting about the lunch and planning to hang out with each other and the adults were getting drunk while Molly and Arthur tried hopelessly to control the party.

"So, I was just like, 'whatever, mum. I don't have to get a boyfriend,'" Eliza recounted.

"That must suck," Roxanne said sympathetically, "Your mother wanting you to get a boyfriend so quick,"  
"Trust me," Eliza rolled her eyes, "It's extremely annoying. A living nightmare,"

"At least my family's not like that," Roxanne shuddered.

"Yeah. Dad told her to knock off, and she hasn't said anything for a bit about it," Eliza sighed.

"Good grief," Roxanne grinned.

"I know. Such a relief," Eliza chuckled, "Hey that rhymes!"  
"It does too," Roxanne laughed.

"Hey, you two," Dominique smiled, "Wanna come for a snowball fight? I heard the one you guys at school was wicked and you forgot to invite us! So, we decided to have our own! Since you guys are all 'adults' technically, you can join in if you like. No kids are allowed." she announced proudly.

"Great! I'll come!" Eliza exclaimed loudly and happily.

"Cool," Dominique grinned, "What about you, Roxy?"  
"Nah, I'm right," Roxanne smiled, "You two can have your little fun times together,"

Dominique shrugged, "Your loss,"

"It is, isn't it?" Roxanne shrugged in reply. Dominique turned away to gather others and Eliza followed. Roxanne chugged down some more butterbeer out of the glass sitting on the bench.

"Hey Roxanne!" Roxanne jumped to see who it was. She found Frank happily smiling at her.

"Hey Frank," She checked to look to see if nobody was around before kissing him on the cheek, "How have you been lately?"

"Good," He laughed, "You?"  
"Good, I guess," Roxanne shrugged, "Life has its ups and downs,"

"What do you mean?" Frank asked, his eyebrow narrowed quizzically.

"Oh, Fred nearly lost Louisa," Roxanne shrugged uncomfortably.

"Why?"

"Because I called her," Roxanne went red, "You know,"  
"Right. Well, we'll always have Paris," Frank shrugged.

"What?" Roxanne asked.

"Oh, nothing. It's something out of a muggle movie my mum likes," Frank grinned.

"Right, right," Roxanne nodded, "Anyway, I was thinking… We should tell them. At lunch."

"Oh," Frank bit his lip, "Don't you think it's a bit… early?"  
"We've been dating for over three months now, Frank," Roxanne rolled her eyes, "What do you expect? For us to never tell them?"  
"I was thinking of waiting until we sent the wedding invites. Or when we told them you were pregnant," Frank shrugged, "Whichever comes first."  
"Frank!" Roxanne laughed, "Seriously?"

"As serious as I love you," Frank chuckled, kissing her on the cheek.

"That's good to know." She laughed in response.

* * *

**A/N: What should I call the next chapter? Coming Out, A Very Weasley Lunch or Nothing New For The Weasleys? And is it strange a ship Katniss/Johanna with a passion after reading Mockingjay the gazillionth time?**


	30. A Very Weasley Christmas Lunch

**Warning: Language and some touchy subjects such as a gay character, homophobic characters and cheating. Please do not read if this will offend you. **

The Weasley family and the rest of the guests all sat around the table chatting happily and talking.

"Remember when Ginny was ten?" George laughed as he recounted the story to many of the thirteen and eleven year olds, "She saw Harry and was like 'Oh my gosh, mummy, there's Harry Potter! Do you think he'll snog my head off if I ask him to? You know, as an autograph?'"

"I remember," Ron laughed and nodded.

"I did not say that!" Ginny scowled defensively.  
"Sure, sure, don't lie!" Charlie added in.

"Oi, Molly!" James yelled, waving his hands around in the air.

"What?" Molly asked irritably, straightening up her glasses.

"Look," James put on a goofy smile and put his hands up in the air, shaking pretend pom poms, "Hey, Hey, Hey Molly! I'm Lorcan with a hot, red hot body! Hey, yeah, yeah, Molly!"

"I thought you were dating Lucy, dear," Luna remarked to her son.

"What?" Molly demanded, glaring at Lorcan and trying her hardest to ignore the blush that had burst over her face giving her the appearance of somebody that had been pelted with rotten tomatoes.

"What?" Lucy glared at James, her fork that she had been eating her pork with clattering on her plate loudly as it dropped.

"Oh, a little birdie told me Lorcan and Molly were dating," James shrugged. Lucy glared at her sister.

"Molly!" She snarled.

"Girls, girls, let's not fight," Audrey said quickly. Both of her daughters glared at her before resuming their eating.

"So, what are your New Year's plans, Dominique?" Roxanne asked. Dominique rolled her eyes.

"Well, I obviously can't get pissed -"

"Language, Dominique," Bill said warningly.

"Right. Anyway, I can't do that like I normally do so Lysander and I are still plotting which one of you guys to bug," Dominique laughed.

"Right, right. Well, you can always come bug us," Roxanne winked.

"I figured as much. But I don't want to interrupt Uncle George and Aunt Angelina's only chance at getting grandchildren while Fred's drunk, and, therefore, letting Uncle George win Grandpa Arthur's bet," Dominique chuckled.

"Oh, you don't really think so…" Roxanne trailed off, squirming.

"Maybe," She shrugged, "Teddy and Vic did."  
"Oi, I heard that!" Teddy rolled his eyes as he put his arm around Victoire, who was currently discussing economics with her Uncle Percy, Aunt Hermione and her cousin Hugo.

"I have an announcement," Albus said, tapping on his glass with his spoon. Even though it took a little while everybody eventually turned to him.  
"Oh no," Roxanne shook her head.

"It'll be okay," Frank whispered, his hand immediately locking in hers.

"I hope so," Roxanne replied breathlessly, squeezing his hand tightly.

"Oh, no," Lily sneered, "He really is stupid. He's going to announce it to everyone and make himself look even more stupid than before!"

"I, as some of you know, am gay," Albus announced, ignoring the gasps coming from around the room, "And, for you homophobes in the crowd, may I suggest pleasantly that you get your head out of whatever old fashioned dream your stuck in and realising there isn't any difference between being gay and straight? Because there isn't. None at all. So I suggest you need to get fucking up to date. Right about now."

Rumours rippled through the room before you could say so much as 'Ouch'. Some people were glad he knew, or just surprised. Some people sneered at him and the supposed 'disgrace' he was to the Potter line. And other people, who weren't really concerned nor excited nor worried by this matter, just stared at him.

"Roxanne. Please," Albus whispered, tears filling his eyes and threatening to spill.

"Right," Roxanne nodded, trying her absolute hardest to ignore the look of hurt sketched so perfectly on Albus' face.

"Um, everybody!" She yelled over the noise, tapping her glass loudly, using it as a way to vent her feelings. She tapped so hard the glass shattered into a million people, instantly gaining everybody's attention. She smiled down sheepishly at the broken glass scattered all over the floor.

"Oh, don't worry dear, that's easily fixed," Hermione grinned, "_Reparo," _

"Thanks," Roxanne grinned, "Anyway, my announcement is that I'm currently dating Frank Longbottom, therefor you should probably stop flirting with me, Dean. I don't think your father would approve," Roxanne smirked. The table was completely silent. In shock. Except for Albus, who had run off after James had told him that he hated him.

"Dean!" Seamus scowled.

"Congratulations!" Angelina and Hannah squealed at the same time. They both raced up to hug their children.

"Don't you dare hurt her, Frank," George grinned.

"Yeah, we'll beat you to a bloody pulp if you do," Fred added, smirking.

"Nice choice, Frank," Neville grinned.

"Awesomesauce," Dominique smiled.

"I was wondering when you'd tell them!" Pomona squealed, running up to her brother and nearly suffocating him in a very emotional hug.

"You could do so much better than _her_, my dear brother." Alice said, her voice dripping in sarcasm and disgust. She rolled her eyes to emphasise her comment.

"Congrats!" Lola and Luna said in union. They both started applause that unsuccessfully echoed around the dining room.

"Oh, come on Roxanne! Did I not convert you with 'Do you find this distracting?'" Dean Finnigan chuckled.

"I wouldn't do that," Dean Thomas protested.

"Aww, James, your cousin is in love!" Catherine Thomas cooed in awe, resting her head against his shoulder.

"I know, I know, Cathy," James assured her.

"So, when are you two getting married?" Louis asked with a smirk.

"Good for you, Roxanne," Teddy patted her on the back.  
"I knew you'd find the right man!" Rose exclaimed excitedly, "Someday!"

"Are you still a virgin, or do I need to beat him up for having sex with you already?" Lucy teased.

"Oh, good lord, I feel sorry for poor Frank," Molly rolled her eyes.

"That's great, Roxanne," Audrey smiled.

"Perfect!" Fleur shrieked.  
"Great," Percy smiled encouraging.

"I thought you promised to fall in love with a dragon?" Charlie mocked in a fake sad tone.  
"I was six!" Roxanne retorted.

"He better not have had sex with you," Fred grumbled.

"Oh, he hasn't, I'm still a virgin," Roxanne grinned at her brother and Lucy.

"I guess that's good…" Louisa trailed off, chewing her lip.

Everything (except Albus' situation) was going perfectly for the Weasleys, which was a rarity. But a very, very good break for every single one of them.

**A/N: 17,000 words to go in 5 days -_- . In case you were wondering about the angst, blame it on Taylor Swift's song 'Tied Together With a Smile' that I have put on repeat. :p.**


	31. Albus' Hiding Place

Roxanne sped up the stairs to find Albus. She tried every room, eventually ending up at the door to the attic, her Uncle Ron's old room.

"Albus?" She called, lightly knocking on the door. No answer.

"Al, are you alright?" She knocked louder. Still nothing. Roxanne tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Albus, I'm going to break the door down!" She tried. Nothing at all.

"Alohomora," She whispered. The door gave a small _click_ and it opened up for her.

"Albus, where are you?" She asked. She couldn't see Albus anywhere. She searched for something, anything, a hint or a clue. Instead she found a note stashed on the dresser.

_Dear Roxanne (Because I'm guessing that's who will come looking for me),_

_Crawl on the floor. Smash the bottom of the closet. Remember the Delacours. Go through the tunnel. I will be at the end._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus "Al," Severus Potter. _

"Remember the Delacours?" Roxanne questioned in a quiet voice, "What on earth could that mean?"  
Nonetheless, she crawled on the floor and made her way to the back of the closet.

"Smash?" She asked again, "Smash what?"  
_Remember the Delacours, the Delacours, Delacours…. Smash it, smash…._

"The Delacours! The hidden passages!" She said suddenly. She remembered Victoire telling her a story about when she went to France with Teddy and her parents and Dominique and Louis when she was eight for her Aunt Gabrielle's wedding. And there were hidden passages everywhere in Delacour Manor, or Mansion, Roxanne couldn't remember which. And Teddy and Victoire had crawled through one that went right through the house to get to a balcony. But that wasn't important. She had just figured out where Albus was.

She decided to go against smashing the wall with her hand. That would certainly hurt too much.

"Reducto," She whispered. The hole was just big enough for her to climb through, and at that she had to be quick. The hole would stay open for a minute before it would magically repair itself. She crawled into the hole.

She found herself surprised. It wasn't a tunnel that you had to keep crawling through, like the Delacour's was. You could actually stand up. She stood up and looked around. It was plain white with marble flooring. She turned to look back but the wall had already built up. She sighed and began walking to the mysterious place where her cousin was.

She soon had to stop for a break; she'd been walking for almost fifteen minutes and she was tiring quickly. She would apparate, but she couldn't since she didn't actually know where the place that Albus was hidden in was.

"How could he have gone this far?" She wondered aloud. She crouched in the hallway listening for any sounds of another human being. But there was nothing, nothing at all. Just an eerie silence to fill her ears. After stopping for maybe five minutes, she got back up again and forced herself to finish her exhausting trip to wherever Albus was.

After about another fifteen minutes Roxanne arrived at a door just big enough for her to walk through. She knocked.

"Albus?" She asked. She heard shuffling feet and then the door was flung open.

"Roxanne?" Albus sniffed, drying his eyes with a tissue, "Come in," She walked through the door to find herself in something of an apartment. There was a couch with a coffee table and a muggle television that had obviously been put in recently, a kitchen with a fridge, freezer, cupboard, kettle and other basic things. Then there was a small door that no doubt led to a bathroom. Then there were two other doors, probably for bedrooms.

"What is this place, Albus?" Roxanne asked. He shrugged.

"Not much. A safe house. It was put in around the time of the war. There was one for each Weasley child. If anything happened, they could come here. Only temporary, though. There's enough stuff to survive for maybe a month at most. Two weeks for two people." Albus explained, "I found it a couple of years ago when we came to move some old stuff out. Uncle Ron put a telly in here. Dunno why, but hey, I'll get good use out of it,"

"Why did you come here, Al?" Roxanne quizzed, settling herself comfortably on the small couch.

"Because they hate me. I can't stand them hating me, Roxanne. How would you feel if Fred hated you?"  
"I'd feel… Like I'd never wanted to see anybody again," Roxanne mumbled sadly.

"That's exactly why I'm hiding here, Roxanne. Because I'm too scared to face them. I can't do this. I need them to forgive me. To love me again," Albus muttered.

"Albus, please. They do love you. Just give them another chance. They're just… confused." Roxanne pleaded.

"No, Roxanne. I – I can't afford it. To have them hurt me again," Albus whimpered.

"Albus they – they want you back. I mean, a war is on the bloody horizon and all you can think about is yourself!" Roxanne blurted out angrily.

"War?" Albus asked in a dangerous tone. Roxanne mentally scowled herself for letting slip the idea of an even more dangerous war than before.

"Yes, war. Headmistress McGonagall… She believes a war is on the horizon. Something even more dangerous than what our parents face. Something almost impossible," Roxanne explained.

"But then… That's impossible. Another war? How?" Albus quizzed.

"I don't know. Rose knows because she's a prefect. Other than her, it's basically… Secret in this family. I don't know if our parents or our Aunts and Uncles know… I really don't know, Albus. I'm only repeating what I was told," Roxanne whispered.

"So basically… Your telling me to get my arse down there or you'll tell them somebody in this virtually unknown war killed me?" Albus asked bitterly.

"No, Albus. I'm telling you that they have all the more reason to be worried about you. And that they are practically worried to death about you," Roxanne shot back.

"So, do you want an afternoon snack?" Albus asked.

"Albus! Is this really the right time to be thinking about something as simple and dim – witted as that?" Roxanne demanded.

"I always thought the guy who invented food must've been pretty smart, therefore making food not dim witted. And I'm hungry. And, if we're going to fight in some idiotic war then I suggest that we do it on a full stomach," Albus shrugged.

"Seriously?" Roxanne mused, smiling, "Alright. I'll have some chocolate Ice Cream,"  
"And I'll have what the lady's having, of course," Albus grinned and winked. He waddled over to the freezer and pulled out a tub of chocolate ice cream. Then he pulled out two bowls and three spoons. He cracked open the lid of the tub and carefully began to spoon in ice cream with the third spoon he got out. When he was finished he chucked the third spoon in the sink, put the lid back on the tub, put the tub of ice cream back in the freezer and bought over a bowl of chocolate ice cream to Roxanne with a spoon stuck in it, then sat down himself and began to eat the ice cream.

The ice cream melted in Roxanne's mouth and tasted absolutely wonderfully delicious. She ate it with pleasure.

"Wanna watch some telly?" Albus asked casually, picking up the remote control off the coffee table.

"I'm right, thanks," Roxanne nodded.

"Oh well. I wanna watch Toddlers and Tiaras," He chuckled happily. Roxanne rolled her eyes as he happily flicked on the TV.

"And here is Cassandra, at eight years old. Look at that costume! You go girl!" The commentator cheered. Then it switched to a clip of Cassandra's mother, whose name was apparently Claire.

"Cassie and I have been practising for months and months for this," Claire drawled in a heavy southern accent. _The TV show is obviously American, _Roxanne thought. She could tell just by the well-known accents.

The TV flicked to a clip of Cassandra doing something labelled 'cupcake hands' as she walked up and down the hallway of her house.

"C'mon, Cassie!" Her mother shouted in encouragement. Then it flicked to another clip of Cassandra speaking.

"I just love mod'ling," She grinned in an accent strangely similar to her mother's accent. Roxanne shut the TV off.

"You like this for entertainment?" Roxanne laughed. Albus blushed.

"Yeah. Lily and I watch it all the time," He chuckled.

"Seriously?" Roxanne rolled her eyes at her cousin.

"Yep, seriously," They both cracked up.

**A/N: I don't own Toddlers and Tiaras or Harry Potter. And blame no updates yesterday on Clato :D And it's the longest chapter yet :D**


	32. Conflicting Emotions and Midnight Kisses

**Warning: Harsh Language**

Roxanne sat with her hand linked in Frank's hand on a cliff near Shell Cottage.

"I can't believe the year's nearly gone," Frank said breathlessly.

"Me neither," Roxanne grinned.

"And I'll finally get that New Year's Kiss Alice always talks about," Frank grinned.

"Has she got one?" Roxanne quizzed. Frank shrugged.

"Knowing her, probably," He laughed.

"Should we go back now? They might get worried. We've been out here for almost an hour," Roxanne suggested logically.

"Nah, they're too drunk to care, probably. I mean, seriously, why would they care? They don't have any reason to. It's not like we've got more alcohol,"

"Still. They love us, Frank," Roxanne said harshly. Frank rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess they do," Frank mumbled.

"Where's Pommy?" Roxanne asked, her voice laced with carefully placed concern.

"I'm not sure. Probably worshipping the ground your cousin walks on," Frank laughed.

"Which cousin?" Roxanne smirked. Frank sighed.

"Boy, you do have a lot of cousins, don't you?" Frank chuckled, "She worships Lily and loves Hugo, so it could be either,"  
"Wait… Pomona likes Hugo?" Roxanne howled with laughter.

"Hey, that's my sister you're talking about!" Frank snapped good naturedly.

"I know, I know. It's just…. Hugo? I never really thought he was the kind of guy girls would have the hots for," Roxanne rolled her eyes.

"Well, my sister… She's not like other girls. At all," Frank grinned.

"I figured as much," Roxanne smiled nervously.

"Anyway, Roxanne… Do you ever feel like everybody hates you?" Frank asked nervously, a hint of depression, sadness and anxiety in his voice.

"What do you mean?" Roxanne demanded.

"Well… It's just sometimes I get these weird feelings, like that…" Frank choked on tears that spilled down his face.

"Frank, no… That's not true," Roxanne assured him, wiping his tears away with the hem of her shirt. Tears still sparkled in his eyes.

"Thank you, Roxanne," He whispered, running his hands through her hair.

"It's fine," She assured him.

"Right. Anyway, is it true, Roxanne?" Frank asked, "Do people really hate me? Do you?  
"No!" Roxanne burst out, "Frank, that's…No! Nobody hates you!"

"Are you sure?" Frank demanded. Roxanne gave a small, weak nod.

"I'm sure, Frank," She nodded breathlessly.

"Alright," He said, visibly relaxing, "That's good to know,"  
"Frank…" Roxanne trailed off, serious concern in her voice, "When did you start getting this… feeling?"  
"Maybe a month ago," He shrugged, as if it wasn't important, "Maybe two,"

"Frank," Roxanne said nervously, "Maybe you should go see a Healer…"  
"What do you mean?" Frank demanded, "You're trying to palm me off, aren't you? Go send me to the loony bin in St Mungos and put me with my grandparents! I'm not crazy just because I'm a Hufflepuff, Roxanne! And if you think that I'm crazy because I'm a Hufflepuff, then I will fucking dump you!"  
"Frank!" Roxanne burst out, "I don't think you're crazy! If you maybe gave me a little while to explain, then you might not think that," She burst into tears.

"Oh, what? Now I'm the bad guy, am I?" He yelled.

"I never said that, you stupid idiot!" Roxanne screamed at him, tears silently falling down her cheeks.

"Oh, great! Now I'm not just insane, I'm also a stupid idiot. Thanks a lot for the heads up, Roxanne," Frank hissed sarcastically.

"Here's another newsflash for you, then: EVERYBODY FUCKING HATES YOU!" Roxanne screamed in his face.

"Oh, thanks a FUCKING LOT!" Frank screamed, "DID A MENTION HALF THE SCHOOL THINKS THAT YOU'RE A SLUT, ROXANNE? BECAUSE IT'S TRUE! BOO YOU SLUT!"  
"A bunch of great insults you have there, Longbottom," Roxanne sneered, "And, I can personally confirm that I'm not a slut, despite your objections. I am a fucking virgin, have never cheated on you and you're my first fucking boyfriend,"  
"Liar," Frank hissed.

"TEN!" The adults hooted.

"Frank," Roxanne said nervously, "Let's stop fighting,"

"NINE!"  
"I don't think that you're crazy. At all,"  
"EIGHT!"  
"Prove it," Frank growled.  
"SEVEN!"  
"I swear on my entire family's lives, Frank. Trust me," Roxanne pleaded.

"SIX!"  
"Are you sure?"  
"FIVE!"  
"I'm sure!"  
"FOUR!"  
"Alright then," Frank said, a ghost of a smile hidden on his face.

"THREE!"  
"I suppose we better get ready for our first New Year's kiss, then," Roxanne smirked.

"TWO!"  
"We better,"

"ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Roxanne launched herself onto Frank and their lips met immediately. They kissed with a passion nobody on earth could ever beat. Their tongues intertwined and Roxanne wrapped her arms around Frank's waist. His hands stroked her hair. Their eyes both fluttered shut together as if on cue.

Frank pushed Roxanne onto her back so that her lay on top of her. Her right arm and a few flyaway pieces of her loose black hair dangled over the cliff. The moon sparkled upon them, shining as bright as ever. The waves rolled in, crashing close to the cliffs and providing a steady beat for them.

It was a long time before either of them dared to pull away. It might've been seconds or eternity to everyone else, but to Roxanne and Frank it was timeless. Nothing could break them apart. They themselves barely could.

Frank was the one who finally broke away from the fiery exchange of passion.

"That was… Stunning," Frank sighed breathlessly.

"Amazing,"  
"More like breathtaking,"  
"Of course it was," Roxanne gave a small laugh.

"I can't believe it's actually the New Year," Frank grinned, his eyes shining while they were wide open.

"Me neither," Roxanne shook her head, "I can't believe it ended so quickly,"  
"Me neither. And I can't believe that just then we almost had sex," Frank smirked. Roxanne gave him a disapproving glare.

"We did not almost have sex!" She protested, "None of us had our clothes off,"  
"I guess," Frank shrugged, "It would've been nice,"

"Frank," Roxanne hit him playfully.

"It's the truth, and only the truth!" Frank grinned, raising one eyebrow.

"And I suppose that's exactly how you roll, is it? Having sex all the time?" Roxanne teased.

"I could only wish," Frank rolled his eyes as they sat up. Roxanne's head leaned on his chest and he stroked her hair absent mindedly. Their legs dangled off the cliffs.

"The moon, it's like magic, isn't it?" Roxanne asked dreamily.

"Indeed, indeed it is."


	33. The Joys of A Rambling Best Friend

Roxanne sighed as she pushed her trunk along Kings Cross.

"I can't believe it," She sighed breathlessly, "I'm going back. Finally. It seems like it's been a lifetime of surprises," She pushed her trunk into the barrier that lay between Platforms Nine and Ten. She felt the usual rush of excitement as she appeared in Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Kids milled around, looking for their family to say goodbye to and parent's unattached voices floated around, lecturing children on bad behaviour or rules and regulations.

Roxanne caught sight of James and Louis letting loose Nifflers, something Fred no doubt gave them. James grinned and Louis and they took off on the broomsticks they'd previously been floating on. Roxanne sighed and knew she should probably tell them off, but she didn't have the heart to. She held onto her locket that Fred had given her and forced herself to smile.

"Oi, Roxanne, there's your friend," Fred pointed out, nudging his sister happily, "What's her name? Eliza?"

"Yes, it is Eliza," Roxanne retorted irritably. Eliza gave a shout of recognition and pushed through the crowd to see her.

"Roxanne, Roxanne," She grinned, embracing her friend happily by hugging her, "Happy New Years! Did you have a good time? Did you and Frank share that legendary New Year's kiss everybody talks about?" Eliza quizzed.

"Woah, woah, slow down a bit, 'Liza. I did have a good time, and yes, we did share the kiss. And Happy New Year's. How did you spend your time?" Roxanne laughed breezily.

"Oh, it was fine, really. We went to the Thomas' house and I had to 'babysit' Cathy and her little siblings while our parents went out. Cathy even fell asleep before New Year's, as did her siblings, so I snuck out for a bit. Amused myself. That kind of thing. Bit boring, really. But oh well, you get that," Eliza explained in a blur.

"Did you get into trouble?" Roxanne asked. Eliza laughed.

"Nah, my parents didn't find out. Even if they did, they aren't the kind of people to yell at me. I think even if Mum did find out she'd just be happy that I finally got out and had fun with other people instead of doing what I normally do, which is mope around at home. Ah, I really don't care to be honest. That probably sounds weird to you but it's true," Eliza explained. Roxanne sighed, the tiniest bit annoyed at her bouncy friend.

"No, I don't think that's weird," She replied. Eliza sighed.

"Good. Heaps of people think that is weird, therefore thinking I'm weird for not getting out and about a lot. But I don't really care. I mean everybody's entitled to their own opinions, but other people's opinions don't really phase me. It's just their opinion. And, besides, words can never hurt me. I just try and take it as a complement," Eliza beamed.

"Cool. Anyway, Frank and I went to Shell Cottage, my Aunt's house. My Aunt Fleur was holding the New Year's party this year. It was kind of romantic," Roxanne recounted.

"Aw, that's the sweetest thing I ever heard. He must be a really great boyfriend. You're lucky. I bet my brother, Dean, would be an absolutely terrible boyfriend. I mean, seriously, he always goes around, saying he's in love with girls then he just dumps them. It's so mean! I really can't believe he's my brother, actually. Actually, I suppose I can. I've heard Dad was a bit like that until he met Mum. Oh well. At the moment he's single, which I hear he's really bummed about. Apparently he's not used to not having a girlfriend. I think that he was trying to hit on you at Christmas. He was kind of upset when you said that you had a boyfriend. Oh well, just ignore him. As I like to say, words can never ever hurt you. Like ever," Eliza jabbered excitedly.

"Cool," Roxanne bit her lip, silently wondering how to ditch Eliza without being mean. Not forever, just for the train ride. Because her babbling really was just getting way too much for her.

"Oh, I'm glad you aren't too offended by him. He can be really embarrassing sometimes around girls. Like the other day, he tried to seduce a muggle girl when we went to do grocery shopping where we normally go, which is a muggle shop. Did I tell you they have, like, the best mags ever? They're, like, way better than Witch Weekly or whatever. There's one called Dolly," Eliza excitedly held up a muggle magazine with a pretty girl on the front with stunning blue eyes and blond hair that reminded Roxanne of Eliza a bit, "Anyway, I'm getting side tracked. Anyway, she was like, 'The price is one hundred and thirteen dollars,' and he was like, 'I don't have any of those but I have big knuts,'. It was actually really gross. And she just looked at him like he was crazy or something," Eliza laughed as she fondly remembered the story.

"Great. I'm just going to say goodbye to my family now," Roxanne whispered, silently pleading that Eliza would take this as her cue to leave.

"Oh, alright then. I guess I'll leave you to it," She bounced away, somehow already deeply indulged in her magazine. Roxanne sighed, glad that she was finally gone and that she had spoken less than twenty words.

"So, Eliza's kind of hot, isn't she?" Fred smirked.

"Knock it off, Fred," Angelina scowled her son.  
"Sorry for telling the bloody truth," He muttered.

"Language," George reminded him.

"Anyway, bye guys," Roxanne smiled awkwardly.

"Bye, sis. Have fun!" Fred hugged Roxanne.

"Don't worry, I've got my locket," She grinned, fiddling with the locket hung around her neck.  
"Good," Fred smiled proudly.

"I love you. Now remember, don't slack off in your school work, don't get into trouble, don't get pregnant and have fun," Angelina lectured, "Bye,"  
"Bye mum," Roxanne collapsed into her mother's arms, "I love you,"

"Bye honey," Angelina kissed her daughter's forehead, "I love you too,"

"Bye dad. I love you," Roxanne whispered to her father.

"Bye honey. Have fun. Love you too," There was barely time for one last father daughter hug before she had to run off to board the train.

"Goodbye," Roxanne whispered as she stepped onto the train, "I love you,"  
And their smiling faces seemed to reply happily and wordlessly.

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or Dolly. And I know dollars is wrong because it's in England but I'm way too tired to care. Expect heaps of updates tomorrow :D**


	34. Dementor's Kisses

Roxanne dragged her heavy and packed to the rafters trunk behind her as she carefully scoured around for an empty compartment she could fit in. She watched as other students – mainly her cousins – darted in and out of compartments, continually chatting to their friends and occasionally each other as they moved into other compartments.

She spotted Lucy happily conversing with Courtney and another of her evil cronies.

"What did you say?" She asked in a dangerous voice, flipping some of her silky brown hair over her shoulder, "Surely not Alice Longbottom, _that _poor excuse for a human being.

"Yeah," The crony nodded, "Her,"

"So she likes Louis, does she?" Lucy demanded, "As in, Louis Weasley, my _cousin_?"

"So that's what we heard," Courtney added quickly, her eyes wide. Lucy turned sharply towards her, a murderous glare glued to her face. Her mouth curled in a snarl.

"Oh, because that's perfect. _So you heard," _Lucy mimicked in a menacing tone, "Courtney, my dear girl, you worked so hard to get into my exclusive… group, so I've decided to call it, and yet it seems like you are making it very, very easy for yourself to be kicked out. Do you want that?"

"No," Courtney stammered, pushing her blond fringe out of her eyes, "Not at all,"

"I thought so," Lucy growled, before seeing Roxanne, "Why don't we continue this conversation in a more… private spot,"  
"Agreed," The crony nodded.

"Courtney?" Lucy asked, pretending to be intrigued.

"Good idea," She mumbled.

"That's what I thought," Lucy smiled slyly. The three girls entered another compartment and left Roxanne's mind spinning.

_Imagine what Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey would say if they knew… _Roxanne wondered what they would say if they knew. She also wondered what Lucy would think if she told her Aunt Audrey and Uncle Percy.

"Oh, sorry," Roxanne turned around to see Lola dressed in yet another outlandish outfit no doubt made by her mother. She wore a light blue wool cardigan spotted with peace signs. Under her cardigan she wore a green and yellow vertically striped long sleeve shirt with dark blue love hearts on it. She also had red leggings that sat underneath purple shorts. Her smile lit up the whole outfit.

"Oh, that's alright," Lola grinned, "We all do it sometimes,"  
"Yeah, I guess," Roxanne shrugged, "How was your New Year's?"  
"Oh, good," Lola shrugged, "Lysander and Dominique live together now, so Lorcan and I just hung out together. We went to the beach,"

"Oh yeah. Did you have fun?" Roxanne asked, searching silently for Frank.

"Yeah, I did. Have you seen Lara?" Lola asked, her voice full of concern.

"No, I haven't, actually," Roxanne said thoughtfully, "Have you?"  
"Nope," Lola shook her head, "That's why I asked you, Ravenclaw!"  
"Right," Roxanne laughed at her own stupidity.

"Anyway, have you seen anyone else? Frank? Eliza?" Lola questioned. Roxanne sighed.

"Yeah, I've seen Eliza. You?"  
"I've seen Frank. He's in the last compartment on the left," Lola nodded.

"Cool," Roxanne beamed, "Let's go," The two friends headed off to the end compartment, their trunks bumping around in tow.

Roxanne lifted her trunk onto the rack before sitting back down.

"Oh, look at that cloud," Lola smiled dreamily, "It looks like a wrackspurt,"  
"What's a wrackspurt? Is it one of those crazy things that are in the Quibbler? My father says that the Quibbler is full of nonsense and rubbish. And I believe him. I mean, I've tried to read it once or twice but it didn't really make sense. I think half of it was upside down or in Ancient Runes or something. And seeing as I don't do Ancient Runes I couldn't read it. Your mother runs it, right, Lola?" Eliza rambled.

"Cool," Frank smiled, trying not to show his obvious lack of interest in clouds and wrackspurts.

"Hey, I think the train is starting to move," Roxanne shouted suddenly. Everybody stared at her before realising that she was right.

"Bye!" Eliza shouted at her family, banging on the window so hard it almost broke the glass.

"Bye!" Lola smiled dreamily and shook an airy hand around in a motion that might've been considered waving by the Scamanders, but wasn't to the rest of the world.

"See you guys soon!" Roxanne yelled to her family, waving. By this point Eliza was jumping up and down with happiness.

Roxanne spotted Frank's parents good naturedly laughing at him for being in a cabin full of girls. He waved and they waved back excitedly. It seemed as if Frank had the perfect family.

"Bye!" Frank yelled over the noise to his parents. They smiled at him.

"Lucky," Roxanne muttered.

"So, how was everybody's holidays?" Eliza asked cheerfully. Frank spoke up.

"It was – uh, - good. I spent New Year's with Roxanne and, uh, we had fun," Frank stammered, going red.

"Define _fun,"_ Eliza smirked cheekily.

"Uh… Lara!" Frank distracted everybody by announcing the arrival of their friend.

"Lars!" Eliza squealed with happiness, suffocating her friend in a hug. Lara's eyes widened but she looked pleased.

"Eliza!" Lara squealed back with equal enthusiasm.

"Lara!" Roxanne and Lola yelled in unison. Lara engulfed each of them in a hug.

"How were your holidays? Were they good? I had mine with the Malfoys, really boring," Lara rolled her eyes.

"They were brilliant!" Roxanne nodded excitedly, winking at Frank.  
"Eh, I saw that!" Eliza protested.

"Where were you?" Lola asked. Lara blushed.

"I got stuck in a lecture from my dad, then it was nearly time to go, so I zoomed on and got stuck with a bunch of my sister's old friends. They were asking how she was, and stuff, so I told them to shut up and go away. They didn't respond well and tried to hex me," Lara laughed, "It was hilarious, the girl broke her wand! Literally!" Lara cracked up, along with Lola and Eliza. Frank and Roxanne, however, didn't see the funny side.

"Poor girl," Roxanne sighed sympathetically.

"Hmm, poor girl," Frank bit his lip. Roxanne mock glared at him.

"Copycat!" She accused, grinning. He put his hands up.

"I'm innocent!" He yelled, filling the whole cabin with chortles as they watched the event unfold.

"You're gonna get the dementors kiss!" Roxanne yelled in between laughs. She pointed her wand at him but she was shaking with laughter so hard they all doubted that it would do anything even if she tried.

"Nooo!" Frank pretended to faint. Roxanne crawled on the floor and grinned at him cheekily.

"Hold him down!" She instructed Eliza, Lola and Lara. They all nodded, laughing. Eliza and Lara held down his arms and Lola held his feet. Roxanne leaned over and began to snog him.

"No tongue, please!" The other three howled, getting up and curling into a ball on the seats, covering their eyes, some still stifling giggles.

"I'll have your dementor's kisses anytime," Frank told her triumphantly when she got off him.

"Alright then, prisoner!" Roxanne giggled.


	35. Back To Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I don't own and never have**

Roxanne squished over to the side in order to make room for everybody. They all sat packed to the brim in a carriage. Eliza sat between herself and Lola, and Frank and Lara sat opposite them, accompanied by Allison, Lola's Hufflepuff friend who shared Charms and Arthimancy with Roxanne. She had curly chestnut hair that spiralled down to her shoulders, and freckles that reminded Roxanne of her many red headed freckled cousins and her brother.

"So, it's nice to be back, isn't it?" Allison asked cheerfully staring at Lara with curiosity. Lara shuffled closer to the edge of the seat but Allison didn't notice.

"I guess," Roxanne shrugged, unfazed by their antics. She saw Frank blush a deep crimson red and hoped that she wasn't doing the same.

"It really is, isn't it? I mean, it's just so boring not seeing any of your friends over the holidays, and then you get aggravated, then your parents ground you for yelling at them that you're bored, and then you just get bored again, and it goes round and round, doesn't it? It's amazing we survive the summer holidays, but I suppose this year we'll all be working our butts off, so we won't feel the boredom that much," Eliza babbled.

"I know, right?" Allison laughed, her hair bobbling around her shoulders. Lara looked bored.

"Oi, Lara, what's the matter?" Eliza asked, still bubbly from Allison's encouraging comment, "Cat got your tongue? You look really out of it, girl! What's the matter?"  
"Oh," Lara sighed, "Nothing,"  
"Lola," Allison inquired, "Is Lara normally this quiet?"  
"Sometimes," Lola replied breezily.

"So, Roxanne, how is Fred going?" Frank asked, trying to draw some attention onto him, seeing as he was getting very bored very quickly with the amount of gossip and girl talk echoing around the carriage.

"Oh, very good. He and Louisa are making…" Roxanne trailed off, blushing madly, "Progress."

"Oh," Frank looked disgusted. Roxanne blushed even harder, and she could feel it consuming her whole body. Then giggling filled her ears and she started to get very frustrated.

"And my mother was like, 'Cook the boys some eggs! They're going crazy from hunger!' and I was like, 'Fine, I will,' and she was like, 'Hurry up, young lady. I haven't got all day for you!' Ugh!" Allison was in the middle of complaining loudly to Eliza.

"I know. Parents can be _so _annoying sometimes!" Eliza remarked, nodding in agreement.

"Uglewash," Lola couched. Everybody stared at her.

"What?" Allison demanded, confused. Lola blushed.

"Oh, sorry, Allie. I choked. Anyway, you can see Hogwarts," Lola pointed out, pointing at the giant castle looming ahead of them. Allison smiled.

"No worries," She sighed. Eliza mimicked her actions. Lara giggled.

"It looks like Liza's got a role model," She whispered to Frank. For some reason Roxanne's felt herself get a little jealous of Lara, sitting next to Frank.  
"I know," Roxanne butted in, trying to join in the conversation and stop herself from feeling so strangely insecure. Lara gave her a strange look and she blushed like mad. She didn't even know why she felt like this; it wasn't like Lara was flat out flirting with him. She just told him a secret. There was nothing wrong with that. Yet Roxanne didn't like it. Not one bit.

"What's wrong with having a role model?" Frank asked. Lara shrugged uncomfortably.

"I never said anything was _wrong_, geez," She snapped. For some reason the rising tension pleased Roxanne. She wanted to hit herself, for there was no logical reason for her to be this jealous, other than one reason she had completely neglected as a child and young teenager, but now possibly made more sense than any other explanation on the entire planet.

Love.

Roxanne marvelled at the idea. She had felt hate and jealousy before, as all people did, but never because of love. She had ruled that out as a young child when her mother had snapped at a woman, Verity, who had worked at her father's shop.

"_Why were you mean, mummy?" Roxanne asked, confused. It wasn't normal for her mother to snap at the nice lady who worked at her daddy's shop. If a woman gave you lollipops for free, they couldn't be that bad. That was Roxanne's theory._

"_I wasn't," Angelina informed her daughter bluntly. Roxanne frowned._

"_Yes you were. Tell me why," The six year old pressed on. Angelina's mouth formed a very small line._

"_Because I love your father," She responded, "I was jealous. Happy?"  
"Why were you jealous?" Roxanne asked, having trouble pronouncing the last word. She looked up at her mother with big, wide eyes. _

"_I just was, okay? It happens to everyone," Angelina sighed. Roxanne bit her lip._

"_But it won't happen to me!" She informed her mother triumphantly, "Boys are icky,"  
"Even Fred?" Angelina teased. Roxanne screwed up her nose in defeat._

"_Fred's my brother. He's not gross or mean like Teddy or James," Roxanne decided. Angelina smiled and patted her head softly._

"_Of course he isn't, honey,"_

Of course it was love. It had to be. There was no other reasonable explanation for it. And besides, she was in_ love_with Frank. Her cheeks burned at the thought of that 'stupid' emotion. She wasn't sure if she loved it or hated it. She decided she loved it, because it was the emotion that bounded Frank and Roxanne together.

"Earth to Roxanne?" Frank joked, waving his hand in her face. She blinked.

"Oh, sorry, I was lost in thought," She chewed her lip in confusion, "What's going on?"  
"Oh, we're nearly at Hogwarts," Lola piped up. Roxanne's eyes widened in embarrassment.

"Oh. Right. Of course we are," She mumbled, her eyes flickering down to the floor.

"What's the matter?" Lara asked loudly, trying to be heard over Eliza and Allison's long running conversation.

"Nothing!" Roxanne snapped quickly, leaving everybody suspicious.

"There's something wrong," Frank said firmly, placing a small, soft kiss on her lips.  
"I'm fine," Roxanne told them, waving her hand airily at Lily, who was in the carriage behind them and was waving like mad. Lara, Lola and Frank all looked doubtful but didn't press the point any further.

**A/N: Expect Weekly Updates from Feb 8 on. Will be my main story, along with Snapshots, The Winning Letters and The Tragic Tale of Molly Weasley. Huge thank you to all of my reviewers :D Cookies! :D **


	36. The Tormentor

The girls all dumped their trunks on their beds. Lara opened hers up and began shovelling her clothes into the wooden drawers that each of them was equipped with.

"Lara, why didn't you sit with us on the train ride?" Eliza mused, flicking her wand. Her clothes folded immediately and rushed to their shelf. Lara blushed.

"I sat with Lucy, and Alice, and Greta and Courtney and Alexis and Natasha," Lara confided, "They paid me some attention, at least,"

"What do you mean?" Eliza asked, confused. Lara rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean, Liza. Don't act stupid. You guys barely pay me any attention!" Lara whimpered, "It's always about your perfect, awesome, wonderful relationship with Frank, Roxanne. And Eliza, all I ever hear is some long rambling story that doesn't even make any logical sense!" Eliza's eyes widened and she got a wounded expression on her face.

"W-What?" Eliza looked heartbroken.

"It is true," Courtney butted in.

"Shut up!" Roxanne growled.

"What do you mean, they don't make sense?" Eliza demanded, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Well, you start talking about one thing, then another without them having any other connection other than 'that reminds of…'. It's stupid," Lara snapped. Eliza gaped.  
"Do I? I… Do? What?" Eliza's breathing became shallow and quicker. Roxanne scurried behind her to make sure that she didn't faint and hit her head.

"Lara, don't be so mean!" Roxanne scolded. Lara bit her lip and Greta and Courtney gave her assuring glances.

"Why?" She asked, before gulping. Greta and Courtney both giggled in their Lucy – like ways. Eliza screamed.

"STOP IT!" She yelled, making everybody stare at her in confusion and surprise, "STOP BEING A BULLY, LARA! I SHOULD'VE KNOWN THAT YOU WOULD BE A BITCH FROM YOUR LAST NAME, SMITH!" With that last comment she sped out of the dormitories, tears flowing freely down her face. Her dirty blond hair blinded everybody from seeing her run away.

"She just overreacted," Courtney rolled her eyes, "That's all. Don't worry about it,"  
"Yeah," Greta nodded in agreement, looking slightly a bit more unsure than Courtney.

"Don't worry about it?" Roxanne screamed, her eyes narrowing as she glared at Courtney.

"Yeah, don't worry," Courtney shrugged, not fazed by her glare. Roxanne shot her a murderous look.

"You- little – bitch," She growled, punctuating each word with a step. Greta backed away.

"I need to go to the bathroom," She whimpered quickly, hurrying into the bathroom with a look of fear on her face.

"You can't beat her up," Lara hissed. Roxanne looked at her with a look of pity.

"Lara, did my cousin mess up your brain? What on earth is wrong with you?" Roxanne shook her head and Lara stood in front of her, practically frozen in thought.

"They actually care, Roxanne," Lara whispered, "You didn't."  
"I did, Lara," Roxanne assured her. Lara eyed her suspiciously.

"No," She argued, "You didn't."

"Roxy, why so saaaad?" Courtney drawled from behind her. Roxanne turned around.  
And then she punched her in the face.

Blood spurted all over the blue covers and Lara gaped at her. Greta opened the door a tiny fraction and her eyes widened.

"Because I had to delay myself from punching you," Roxanne informed Courtney triumphantly, "That's why." Courtney let out a small, weak slurred groan as a reply.

"I did not expect that!" Greta squeaked from the bathroom. Lara nodded, bug eyed, in agreement.

"Me either," She panted.

"Gwena…" Courtney slurred.

"Courtney! Courntey!" Greta wailed, rushing out of the bathroom to the aid of her friend. Roxanne started to walk towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Lara inquired. Roxanne stared at her.

"I'm going to go find and comfort Liza. You could come too, you know," Roxanne added, "Apologise." Lara looked stricken.

"I'll be fine," She nodded, bug eyed. Roxanne sighed and nodded before taking off after Eliza.

She searched in every nook and cranny of the entire school before finding that she resided in the Great Hall.

Of course she did.

Roxanne sat down next to her and Eliza didn't even flinch.

"Liza, what are you doing here?"  
Nothing.

"Liza, please talk to me,"  
Nothing.

"Liza, please. Why are you so upset?"  
Tears.

There we are, a reaction.

Finally.

"Because, Roxanne! She was absolutely horrible to me!" Eliza sobbed, throwing herself into Roxanne's arms. Tears stained Roxanne's worn out Chudley Cannons t shirt that would make Dominique practically die if she saw it, for Dominique was a diehard Appleby Arrows fan that nobody could stop.

"I know, I know," Roxanne sighed sympathetically, patting her best friend on the back. Eliza choked on tears as she blubbered away her feelings.  
"How could she?" Eliza asked, trying to wipe away her tears, "She _was _my best friend,"

'Was' being the key word.

"Because, Eliza. She did. I guess there's really nothing we can do to change that fact," Roxanne sighed sympathetically.

"I know. I just wish… I don't know. That you'd dump Frank – not that he's bad, or anything like that – and Lara would be nice and we could be like we always have been – practically inseparable. But I don't want Frank to get angry, or anything. And I know you love him way too much to just dump him 'cause I said, Roxanne. But… Do you get what I mean?" Eliza asked, hope flooding her entire body. Roxanne sucked in her breath.

"Yeah, Eliza. I do." Roxanne nodded. Eliza hugged her tightly.

"Thank you, Roxanne. Why does it seem you can always cheer me up, anyways?" Eliza asked quizzically, "It's like… I don't know… Maybe your father put a charm on you by accident when you were little?"  
Roxanne laughed, "I doubt that, Eliza,"  
"I know, I know, it's just me and my silly little stupid fantasies saying that – ignore them, Roxanne," Eliza smiled through her tears.

"I will, Eliza. Trust me, I've known you for practically ever. I know what you're like," Roxanne assured her. Eliza beamed.

"Thanks, Roxanne. For being the best friend I could have, I mean," Eliza blushed. Roxanne grinned and hugged Eliza.

"No worries, Liza. Not a problem,"  
They both laughed.

**A/N: Poor Eliza :C Anyway, I don't own it :D If you want some more Eliza goodness, I suggest you read 'To Be Normal'. It's got something I think some of you might've already guessed in it, but who knows :D**


	37. Drawing Clocks and Bitchy Bullies

Roxanne raced down the hall, carefully balancing her multiple Transfiguration books in her arms. She ignored all of the other students who all raced past her, filling her ears with constant chatter and overly loud footsteps. But she'd promised to wait here, and she wasn't going to move a single millimetre.

"Roxanne!" She looked around anxiously at the sound of her name being called out. She spotted Frank amongst the milling crowd. He darted out of the way to make room for her cousins, who seemed to be having a running race. He waved his hands high in the air and she pushed through the crowd to meet him.  
"Excuse me," Roxanne said stubbornly, as she tried to get through a group of third years who were carefully examining a dung bomb, "Head Girl coming through." She found this gave her little more authority, because it was really just the kids who really cared about their grades who cared about her authority as Head Girl. She finally found him.

"Frank!" She cried out, wrapping her arms around him. He leaned down slightly and kissed her on the lips.  
"Roxanne," He grinned. She went the famous colour of the majority of her family's hair. Roxanne looked up at him.

"How are you? Gosh, I know it's only been a day, it's just, well…" Roxanne found herself stuttering and went even redder. Frank smiled.

"I know," He hushed her, kissing her softly on the lips. Roxanne took a step back and looked up at him, smiling widely.

"It's funny, how you know all these things," Roxanne smiled. Frank shrugged.

"Well, I'm certainly not ill-informed, am I?" He joked. Roxanne rolled her eyes.

"No, you aren't, stalker," Roxanne teased. Frank flushed red.

"Oh yes, of course I plan to stalk you every day from today!" Frank rolled his eyes.

"Ew," commented a pretty sixth-year as she walked past, screwing up her nose.

"Okay, maybe we should change the subject," Roxanne chuckled.

"Agreed," Frank nodded quickly and Roxanne laughed.

"Well, um, what should we change it to?" Roxanne asked. Frank shrugged.

"I don't know," He told her.

"That's no good," Roxanne shrugged.

"Hello!" Lola called out, hurrying towards them. Both of them were thankful for the distraction from their awkward conversation that they didn't know how to end.

"Hey, Lola," Frank smiled warmly. Lola grinned as she drew her wand from her hair. It was tied up in a messy bun, and the loose parts of her hair fell down her face almost angelically. A pencil was tucked behind her ear and she was balancing a sketch book in her hands. Her blue eyes seemed to brighten up dramatically when she saw Roxanne and Frank.

"Yeah, hey Lola," Roxanne added, smiling. Lola grinned excitedly.

"Hey guys! I'm really looking forward to classes, aren't you? I just love being at Hogwarts!" Lola informed them cheerfully. Roxanne smiled.

"Yeah, I'm excited, too," Roxanne said, trying to be cheerful. But the argument with Lara and Eliza had slowly started to consume her mind.

"I have Advanced Herbology first." Frank confided. Lola grinned.

"Lucky!" Lola exclaimed loudly, "I wish that I got good enough grades for _that class_. I've got Muggle Studies first."

"Me? I've got Transfiguration," Roxanne told them, making sure she joined in the conversation. Lola took out her pencil from behind her ear and began scribbling something down on her sketch book.

"What are you drawing?" Frank asked, taking the words right out of Roxanne's mouth. Lola looked up at him, rather confused.

"Drawing, of course!" She replied, laughing happily as her pencil doodled across the page.

"Drawing," Roxanne echoed. She'd never really been interested in drawing; that was Dominique's point of expertise, so she left her to it. She had always been more of a writer, personally. She loved to write and she could write all day and all night. It was her absolute favourite thing to do.

"Yeah, drawing?" Lola gave her look that expressed everything super quickly, "Is there a problem with that?"  
"No," Roxanne said quickly, "It's just… I don't usually draw,"  
"Oh," Lola replied. Frank looked around frantically, desperate to find something to ease the chilliness of the current conversation.

"So, Lola, what are you drawing?" Frank asked quickly. Lola smiled, seeming to have forgotten all about what Roxanne had said.

"I'm drawing a clock." Lola grinned. Frank stared at her quizzically.

"A clock?" He repeated. Lola nodded happily.  
"A clock," Lola replied happily.

"Why a clock?" Roxanne asked inquisitively. Lola shrugged.

"Clocks have just always interested me," Lola explained, "Especially Grandfather clocks. I love the way that the hands move, just, it's so… elegant. Every hand and number is accepted, just like I think everybody in the world should be, you know?"

"Yeah," Frank nodded in agreement, his husky voice ringing in Roxanne's ear, "I wish it was like that. The world, I mean,"

"I agree," Roxanne said bitterly. Then they noticed that the corridor was emptying out, students rushing to get to class.

"Oh, crap, we've got to get to class," Roxanne swore. Lola stared at her sympathetically.

"We all have to hurry up," Lola sighed, "You know how the teachers are. They'll practically scream murder if we don't get to class on time,"  
"Well, bye, guys!" Frank waved as he scrambled down the hall to Herbology.

"Well… See you later, Roxi-gator!" Lola called happily as she skipped down the hallway, her messy bun bouncing along as she went. Roxanne managed a weak smile before trudging off back to class.

When she arrived, the room was a mess, as usual. Most of the Gryffindors, as usual, were using their textbooks as ammunition. Notes in the shapes of birds and brooms flew around the classroom. James and Louis were playing a game of air guitar, seeing who could sing the loudest. Lucy was surrounded by her usual group of adoring fans, who had taken to reading her favourite fashion magazines aloud. Lucy lounged back on her pink fluffy pillow, stroking her Persian cat Fern, who Lucy had charmed to have pink fur.  
Alice muttered something and looked pointedly in Elle's direction. Lucy let out a loud cackle, causing the other girls to join in with their matching tinkly laughs. A lot of people's heads turned at this, as always, giving Lucy exactly what she wanted; to be the centre of attention.

Roxanne tried to ignore her cousin's overly loud voice, even though it was extremely difficult.

"And I was like, 'Oh my gawd, Lara, if you're going to run away crying every time then go and apologise, then you can't be my friend. I'm sorry, but we don't take babies!' LOSER!" Lucy cackled. Roxanne spotted Lara sitting in the very front row, trying not to cry.

"What a baby," Alice shook her head, "Honestly, that whore! I heard she had sex with Ja-"

"Shut up, Alice Hannah effing Long bottom!" Roxanne growled, standing up abruptly.

"It's just a rumour!" Alice snapped defensively, holding up her book to block her face out of Roxanne's face. Alice's mousy brown, almost black, hair swung as she did this. Roxanne rolled her eyes.

"Heard about Courtney?" She laughed. It didn't take long for the dim-witted girls to figure out what she meant.

"You-You bitch!" Lucy screamed, her finger shaking in Roxanne's face accusingly.

And at that very moment Professor Gregory Windshield walked in.


	38. Resolving Problems

"Excuse me, Miss Weasley, what are you doing?" Professor Windshield asked.

"Which one?" Lucy pouted. Professor Windshield sighed.

"Whichever one of you decided to use offensive language." He sniffed. Roxanne rolled her eyes.

"That would be Lucy, Professor," Roxanne informed him. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Don't _lie, _Roxanne," Lucy cackled in her horrid, screechy tone. Roxanne glared at her, her face showing her mix of emotions; partially hurt and partially annoyed.

"I'm not, Miss Lucy. You know I'm not. And I've got all of you little friends as proof, don't I?" Roxanne smirked. Lucy scowled.

"I hate Ravenclaws!" She declared loudly, earning her a death glare from half of her amused class.

"Ten points from Gryffindor!" Professor Windshield scowled. Lucy rolled her eyes.  
"Really, Professor?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah," said several of her cronies in chorus, defending her.

"I mean, the whole point-taking thing is _so _overrated," Alice grumbled.

"Um, yeah! It so totally is!" Courtney agreed. Greta chewed on her nails.

"What do _you _think, Greta?" Lucy smirked. Greta looked like she was going to throw up.

"I, um…" Greta's voice trailed off squeakily and abnormally high-pitched.

"You _what? _What's _that _I hear?" Lucy teased.

"Leave her alone," Roxanne grumbled. Lucy poked her tongue out.

"Whatever," Lucy muttered, "You're no fun!"

"Well, it isn't really nice, calling somebody a-a-a bitch," Greta mumbled.

"Agreed," Roxanne nodded.

"Girls, girls, do settle down," Professor Windshield scowled.

"Yes, sir," Lara piped up from the front, scribbling down a title at the top of her parchment.

"Good Lord," Roxanne sighed with relief as she stalked off and sat down between Eliza and Lara.

"That was nice of you," Eliza noted in a hard, rock solid cold tone. Lara glared at her.  
"You could be more grateful, Elizabeth," Lara said, her voice laced with sarcastically.

"Elizabeth isn't even my full name, Lara," Eliza snorted, disgusted.

"Like I give a-"

"Eliza! Lara! Stop BICKERING!" Roxanne screamed. The whole class turned to stare at her.

"Miss-er-Roxanne, may you please stop giving us a _bete _ear splitting headache!" Professor Windshield scowled, making sure every syllable of his thickly French accented words were heard.

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir." Roxanne mumbled, blushing into the roots of her hair. She didn't want to get into more trouble than she had to.

The elderly Professor began to drone on and on about the theory of Human Transfiguration. It was even hard for the Ravenclaws to pay attention. Eliza, notorious for skipping class when it got to hard or when she was bored, walked out to go practice Quidditch. Lucy, Alice, Courtney and their cronies (excluding Greta) started plaiting each other's hair and giggling and exchanging magazines. Greta wiggled in her seat, obviously wanting to join the herd of giggling girls, but sacrificing a small part of her social life for her academic success.

But Professor Windshield didn't notice a thing. Not even when James and Louis started to debate on whether or not they could recommend their cousins for sex without seeming morally wrong.

"That," Roxanne decided pointedly, after listening to her cousins' debate for five minutes, "Is why I hate my family,"  
"Chill," Lara laughed, "You can still love them. I mean, they _are _total hotties!"  
"Still," Roxanne shuddered, "Would you call your cousins hotties?"

"That's a little close to home," Lara joked, rolling her eyes.

"A _little._" Roxanne smirked, making Lara blush.

"You know what I mean," She snapped, waving her hand around airily. "Anyways, can you tell Eliza that I'm really sorry?"  
"Why can't you?" Roxanne demanded, her tone going as cold as ice.

"It's just – she won't talk to me. That's why," Lara said quickly.

"Fine," Roxanne sniffed, "But, I have a question for you to answer; why did you do that?"  
"Lucy." Lara said, before quickly adding something else as Roxanne glared at her, "She heard me crying because I always feel left out. She said she'd help me, on one condition. And I guess, well, I just took the offer." Lara explained bitterly.

"Well, look. Lara, I'm sorry if I – we – make you feel left out. We don't mean to," Roxanne explained, tapping her quill softly against her blue ink-holder.

"It's alright," Lara nodded, "I was a bit of a fool,"  
"So was I," Roxanne agreed.

"Anyways," Lara grinned, "We were talking about how hot your cousins are, weren't we?"  
Roxanne grinned back, "Yep. And how morally wrong it is for me to agree with you."  
"Yeah," Lara giggled, "If Frank found out, you'd so be dead,"  
"I know," Roxanne retorted bouncily, showing all of her sparkling white teeth as she laughed, using her slightly unusual bubbly laugh that tinkled happily across the room.

"But I won't tell," Lara grinned, making a face. Roxanne breathed a rather unnaturally loud sigh of relief.

"Thank you so much, Lara," grinned Roxanne happily, "I owe you one."  
"I'm happy to help," Lara shrugged.

"Class dismissed, les garçons et les filles," Professor Windshield decided. Most students ran out of class immediately, sighing with relief. Roxanne and Lara decided to join the milling crowd as they pushed past each other eagerly to get out of the torturous class. Leading the large group was, of course, James and Louis, with Lucy and her cronies not far behind.

"Did you hear what Lucy-bitch was up to?" A boy sniggered.

"What? That she wanted to get her sister's boyfriend and 'fuck him in the broom closet so bad that he'd have to take a week off fucking work!'? Yeah, I heard," The other boy grinned.

"Don't you have anything better to talk about?" Thomas snapped as he walked past them. Boy one rolled his eyes.

"For Godric's sake! Mark, did I ever tell you how much _I bloody hate Ravenclaws_?" Boy one hissed to boy two, who was obviously Mark.

"I know, right? I totally agree, Josh," Mark nodded in agreement.

"Can you believe them?" Lara gaped.

"The nerve!" Roxanne gasped. She marched over towards the two boys.

"What were you saying?" Roxanne demanded angrily. Mark shrugged.

"None o' ya business, freak!" Mark poked his tongue out at her.

"I happen to be Head bloody Girl!"  
"Oh, shit!" Josh swore.

"Yeah!" Lara backed her friend up.

"They're just a couple o' girls, Josh," Mark shrugged, "What harm can they do? Besides, they do come from that weird arse family anyways."  
"NEVER!" Roxanne screeched, causing the whole crowd to stare at her. Lara grabbed her friend worriedly, "INSULT MY FAMILY, YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"

And then everything went black.


	39. The Deal

What happened next was a terrible blur. As Roxanne felt herself propelled into the air she grabbed her wand.

"Stupefy!" She screamed as blood dripped down her face. She smashed herself onto the ground and sweat mixed with the swirling pool of blood. More black covered her eyes as Josh's fist connected with her eyelid. Her scream sounded disembodied and somewhat weak. She jabbed her wand into his cheek and he tried to slap it away, flailing his hands in the air desperately.

"Get off me, little girl!" Mark shouted as Lara kneed him in the groin. He winced as he fell over.

"Get-Away-From-Me!" Lara screamed, punctuating each word with a kick to his head. He grabbed her leg and tripped her.

"You-" Roxanne growled, "Idiot!" At that very moment, Professor Windshield came rushing in.

"Miss Weasley, Miss Smith, oh my!" He cried out, "Mr Sald, Mr Nott, I am very surprised at your behaviour!"

"These girls thought that Ravenclaws were better than Gryffindors," Mark snarled, baring his teeth.

"He insulted my family!" Roxanne claimed.

"Miss Weasley, I am shocked at your appalling behaviour for one of your status. I will be sending an owl home and tell your parents. Also, I do believe it is customary that I send you to Headmistress McGonagall to sort things out. Also, Mr Nott and, er, Mr Sald, I shall be giving you detention for the next week. Same goes for you, Miss Smith."  
"Please, Professor," Roxanne begged, "I don't want to lose my Head Girl title!"  
"I don't want to hear it," Professor Windshield snapped, pursing his lips tightly, "You shall get a punishment the Headmistress sees fit."

"Yes, Professor." She grumbled.

* * *

Roxanne sat in her Headmistress' office, bored. She was still at a meeting and could take for ever.

"I hope I can keep my title," Roxanne wished. She would hate to lose her position as head girl. McGonagall burst into the room.  
"Ah, Miss Weasley,' She said thoughtfully with the air of a professional. Her usual glow of happiness was gone, "I have heard of your deeds. I would expect you to know that Hogwarts strictly prohibits fighting _or _bullying."

"Yes, Headmistress," Roxanne replied, hanging her head in shame.

"However, you were provoked, and I can understand that," McGonagall continued.

"You can?" Roxanne blinked, looking at her Headmistress with a strange fascination.

"I can. I understand that family loyalty is very important to many witches and wizards, particularly the Weasleys." McGonagall nodded.

"Thank you," Roxanne bit her lip.

"So I shall let you keep your position of Head Girl on one condition," McGonagall said.

"Yes, Headmistress?" Roxanne frowned.

"One word; Rose." McGonagall replied.

"Rose? What has she done?" Roxanne demanded.

"It's her first boyfriend, Roxanne. Her first love. She's got too caught up in it - she keeps forgetting to hand in homework, or to study, which is extremely unlike her. And it's her O.W.L year, after all - she'll be in tears if she doesn't do the best in her year." McGonagall sighed, "She could ace it if she tried - but she isn't trying because she's too 'busy'. That's what I need you to stop. You're Head Girl, you're older than her AND you're one of her favourite cousins - oh, Roxanne, don't look at me that way, she told me herself last year!"

"So, I need to tell her to stop giving her boyfriend a hard penis," Roxanne laughed. McGonagall stared at her blankly.

"Excuse me?" McGonagall frowned. Roxanne laughed, blinked and shook her head.  
"Nothing," She shrugged. McGonagall heaved a sigh.

"Very well. You may go,"

* * *

"Sa o af o op ya zin gefing er bifend a og dowse za thwot?" Eliza asked carefully, chewing on her food.

"Pardon?" Roxanne asked, creasing her eyebrow.

"Dunn ma'er," Eliza shrugged.

"Alright..." Roxanne trailed off, rolling her eyes. Eliza swallowed loudly.  
"Hey!" She cried out, "There's Rosie!" She started jumping up and down and shaking her hands in the air, "Rose! ROSE! Get over here, come on now, your cousin wants to see you!"

Scorpius' arm was wrapped tightly around Rose's neck. Her bushy red hair bounced happily as she walked along. Bracelets of all different kinds were jingling as they hit together on her arms. Scorpius' blue eyes stared straight into Eliza's, causing her to sit down almost immediately. They strolled together so perfectly it could've been practised.

"Hi, Roxanne," Rose smiled politely, "Hi, uh..."  
"Eliza," Scorpius finished, "I believe the girl with the dirty blond hair would be Eliza. Am I correct?"  
"Hell yeah, hot stuff!" Eliza cackled.

"Um, 'Liza..." Roxanne sucked in her breath and dramatically raised her eyebrows as she looked up from her plate, "Please don't flirt with my cousin's boyfriend,"  
"Righty-o,"Eliza grinned.

"Anyways, um, Rose, have you been studying for O.W.L s yet?" Roxanne asked, pretending to be truly curious about her cousin's academic life.

"Oh, um..." Rose trailed off, "Of course I have. I mean, I want to get good marks, of course."  
"But when would you have had the time, Rosie?" Scorpius asked. Rose's eyes bugged out.

"Um, well, at night, late at night..." Rose looked around madly as if a perfect lie would appear on one of the Great Hall's walls.

"But last night we went to the lake, remember, Rose?" Scorpius frowned, "Why do you keep lying?"

"You missed curfew?" Roxanne demanded.

"Just once," Rose winced.

"Once?" Scorpius echoed.

"Hang on," came Hugo's voice, "I thought Scorpius hated you!"  
"What?" Rose asked, her eyes widening comically.

"What's going on?" Roxanne asked.

"Something's wrong," Eliza decided quickly.

"Agreed," Hugo replied. Roxanne flicked her glossy black hair behind her shoulders and carefully studied her cousin's freckly skin, which was turning even more pale by the second.  
"Rose Ginvera Weasley," She sighed, drawing out her wands and absent-mindedly flicking it in the air, "You have a lot of explaining to do."


	40. Lovely Insomniacs

Roxanne sat down, grumpy and tired. Rose had given no explanation what-so-ever, making her job even harder. Roxanne sunk glumly and tried to desperately get back on track with her studying.

"Roxanne?" asked a voice. Roxanne turned around and her face lit up like somebody had decided to light a thousand candles that flickered on her face.

"Frank!" She exclaimed in excitement, forgetting all about 'Keep quiet in the Library' rule. She hugged him tightly, grinning like a wild dog. Frank kissed her passionately on the lips and Roxanne's head slowly stopped spinning. Her and Frank seemed to be the only thing that was normal, lately. She finally blinked open her eyes as she took a step away.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked, gesturing for him to come sit down with her at her table. Frank shrugged and sat in the seat next to Roxanne.

"I came to study, I guess," Frank shrugged. Roxanne grinned.

"Good," She said firmly, flipping open her Potions textbook, "A good dose of love is just what the doctor ordered. Anyways, why haven't I seen you recently?"

"Alice." Frank sighed, his face going from happy to glum, "Lucy kicked her out of their stupid little 'group' because she likes your cousin,"

"James?" Roxanne frowned, shocked.

"No," Frank shook his head, "Louis."

"Louis." Roxanne repeated slowly, "Alice likes _Louis_."

"Do you really think I'd lie to you?" Frank asked, giving a half-hearted chuckle as he flipped to the next page of the textbook so they could revise 'Felix Felicis,'.

"I guess not," Roxanne mumbled sheepishly.

"You _guess_?" Frank laughed, mimicking his girlfriend. Roxanne shrugged.

"What was I supposed to say?" She laughed, kissing him on the cheek.

"_No, Frank, not at all_!" Frank smirked. Roxanne hit him playfully.

"So do you want me to become a whiny bitch?" Roxanne rolled her eyes. He poked his tongue out at her.

"No!" He shouted triumphantly.

"Mr Longbottom, Miss Weasley, could you please keep it down?" Madam Pince hushed, "You are disturbing the other students. As Head Boy and Head Girl I'd expect you to know better."

"Yes, Madam. Sorry, Madam." Roxanne and Frank replied in unison.

"Good," Madam Pince said firmly before turning to two fourth years who were trying to sneak into the restricted section.

"Anyways, we should probably focus on studying," Roxanne suggested.

"Agreed," Frank grinned.

"Let's revise _Felix Felicis_," Roxanne nodded.

"Sounds good to me," Frank replied casually.

"Felix Felicis possibly works by providing the drinker with the best possible scenario. This usually registers in the drinker's mind in the form of an unusual urge to take a certain action, or as a voice telling him to do so. The effectiveness of the potion thus depends on the cooperation of the drinker with the voice, for the drinker may for some reason be unable to follow their Felix-induced urges, or can simply choose not to. This is easily remedied, however, as the potion does not single out only one scenario, but changes paths as the situation unfolds. Then again, the chances of the drinker refusing to follow the urge is very unlikely, as it manifests as a "sensation of infinite opportunity" where the imbiber feels supremely confident enough to be infallible for the duration of the Potion's effect." Roxanne read out perfectly, "It is meant to be used sparingly, however, as it causes giddiness, recklessness, and dangerous overconfidence if taken in excess. Felix is highly toxic in large quantities and is also a banned substance in all organised competitions, such as Quidditch, along with all other methods of cheating. It is very difficult to make, disastrous if made wrong, and requires six months to stew before it is ready to be consumed."

"Wow," Frank gaped, "We really do need to revise it, don't we?"  
"We do indeed," Roxanne grinned.

"Well, what do you suggest we do next, all holy potions master?" Frank joked. Roxanne shrugged.

"We should probably start with the basics," She replied thoughtfully, "Then we can work on the essence of brewing."  
"Nice," Frank grinned, nodding in agreement, "Now scoot over, I'm freezing!"

"Sorry," Roxanne replied quickly and apologetically. She wrapped her long blue scarf that she had gotten for Christmas from her Grandma Molly around her and Frank's necks. She snuggled closer to him.

"It's alright," Frank smiled shyly.

"Alright then," Roxanne murmured, "We need to focus."  
"Cool. Well, we need to discuss what we know. It gives you lucky urges. You can't use it in Quidditch. It's highly toxic. It takes six months to be ready. It's disastrous if you make it wrong," Frank listed off his fingers.

"All correct." Roxanne praised, "Also, it is very unlikely for you to _not _follow your urges. It is meant to be used sparingly. It gives you giddiness, recklessness and lots of overconfidence if you use it too much. It gives you the best scenario possible."

"I think we've got it covered!" Frank beamed.

"We have," Roxanne nodded, "Now let's figure out how to brew it!"

* * *

After a long night of studying and frustration Roxanne was extremely tired. Additionally, the fact that it was three o'clock in the morning added to that. She crawled into her comfortable fluffy bed and pulled the sheets over her head, making her breath stay inside the blanket and keep her warm. Bags settled under her eyes as she turned and twisted, desperately trying to get some sleep. But her head was still spinning and whirring away like it was lunchtime and she couldn't control it.

"Ugh," She groaned as she sat up abruptly. She hated it when she got like this. She didn't have insomnia but it sometimes felt like it. She thrashed around, trying to make her body tired.

But it would not go to sleep.

She wiggled desperately, trying to make herself tired. But nothing worked. Her black glossy hair stuck up in all directions, fizzing out comically. Roxanne groaned and rubbed her eyes, trying to relax herself. She felt grumpy and tired. She wished she'd go to sleep.

Then she released why. The thing that had been floating on her mind since the start of the Hogwarts year.

The war. The terrible, horrible, giant looming war that could destroy them all. The one not many people knew about.

Albus did.

Then she felt something, like a shadow, fall over her. Then she saw the faces of all her family except for her cousins. But she even saw Teddy's face tonight. All sneering at her, telling her she'd never live up to the boy who lived. Suddenly she felt all of Albus' pain and hopes and dreams condense into her. She felt him staring right through her. And it felt so unnerving, so impossible, that she couldn't believe it. It couldn't be real. It really couldn't be real. But it was. And that was what scared her.

"Albus," She whispered in the twilight. But suddenly his stare was gone, and she felt bare and empty, "Frank?" She demanded, her voice now screaming with empathy and worries.

She didn't think twice before she screamed.


	41. Fire

"What's going on?"  
"Who's there?"  
"Roxanne!"  
"What the hell?"  
"Somebody get McGonagall!"

These were the chides of the girls.

"Roxanne!" Eliza whimpered again, stumbling over to her in the flittering light, "Do you want me to go get Lola and Frank? What's going on?" Roxanne moaned.  
"Get me Albus," She moaned, "I need to talk to him!"

"Alright," Eliza looked nervous as she rushed out of the dormitories, still in a fluffy pink dressing gown and wearing bunny slippers.

"What the hell?" Courtney repeated, shaking and blinking rapidly.

"Courts, calm down," Greta scowled pulling on a hoodie over her bra.

"Yeah, calm the fuck down," Lara agreed, slumping on Roxanne's bed.

"I'm sorry, guys, I shouldn't have waken you," Roxanne grumbled.

"Just shut up, Roxanne. We don't mind." Lara told her kindly. Courtney rolled her eyes and snorted loudly.

"Um, hello, _I _care," Courtney snapped. Greta smiled at Roxanne, showing off all of her shiny white teeth.

"Well, we all care _but _Courtney doesn't," Greta corrected.

"Brilliant," Roxanne sighed sarcastically.

"Roxanne, are you okay?" Lara snapped. Roxanne stared at her, and the room went silent.

"We're in danger," She whispered. Courtney gave a disgusted look.

"_What?" _She demanded.

"McGonagall feared… Not now… No." Roxanne slid out from her bed and dressed hurriedly, "Somebody get McGonagall! NOW!" Roxanne was panicking. She seemed to be the only one who had heard it.

**BOOM!**

Screams echoed throughout the dormitories. Lara grabbed Roxanne's hand and dragged her away. Roxanne screamed for Eliza, and saw Eliza run back into the dorms before realising how much danger she was in. Eliza emitted a scream and Roxanne grabbed her wrist tightly. Their dormitory was on fire. Screams filled the air. The three girls raced through the common room.

"I'm Head Girl – Go," Roxanne instructed.

"No," Eliza cried out.

"Go!" Roxanne repeated sternly. Eliza gave her one last look before running out after Lara.

"Go through – quick," Roxanne instructed a group of first year girls. One of them was bawling.  
"My cat – Avery – she's still in there," one of the wailed, "she's only a kitten,"

"I'll get her," Roxanne promised, lying. She didn't really think getting a cat was on the agenda when the lives of the entire Ravenclaw house was at stake.

"Thanks," the girl sniffed, before running out. Roxanne gasped as billowing smoke floated down.

"Roxy!" She heard a scream, and turned around to see Rose propelling towards her, "Roxy!" Her voice was even higher pitched.  
"Rose," Roxanne gasped, "Go!"

"B-But I'm a prefect, I need to help you," Rose urged.

"Go, Rose!" Roxanne pleaded, pushing Rose to the ground. Rose tried to protest as she crawled out under the smoke. Roxanne choked and fell to the ground, clasping her wand tightly. She could barely breathe as the smoke floated down.

"_Help,"_

What the hell?

Roxanne realised somebody was still in the dorms. She raced up the girls side as fast as she could, which was pretty slow, considering she had to crawl up the stairs, and heard Greta screaming.

_Greta. _

Roxanne ignored the smoke and raced up the stairs. She saw Greta holding on tightly to her wand, twitching on the ground. Her hair was singed and her face was badly burned. Her clothes were burning. Roxanne took one last gasp of air and stumbled towards Greta.

"Greta," She mumbled hoarsely. She pulled Greta closer to the exit. She heard somebody tell her it was okay, then she blacked out.

* * *

"Frank," She whispered up to the only face she could make out clearly, "Frank."  
"Roxanne," He said softly, in a calming tone, before turning to a bunch of people in white uniforms, "She's fine now. She's awake. Get her off."

"It's procedure, Mr Longbottom, to check her – this is very serious - " A deeper voice warned.

"I understand completely, Healer Davey, but I think she's fine," Frank snapped argumentatively.

"But-" Healer Davey was cut off by Roxanne.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," She protested, letting Frank help her to her feet. Healer Davey gave a sign of defeat.

"Very well," He grumbled, before leaving them.

"Frank, where am I?" Roxanne asked curiously.

"You're in the room of requirement," He replied. Roxanne realised he was right; they were in a white room, filled with students, Healers, Aurors and parents alike.

"Is-is everybody's pets safe?" Roxanne asked, remembering the worried, sobbing first year. Frank shrugged.  
"Yeah. They got everybody's stuff out," Frank replied stiffly. Roxanne knew something was suspicious.

"Nobody died, right?" Roxanne asked cautiously. Frank turned away from her.

"Your family's safe, Roxanne." He said, his tone hard and somewhat bitter.

"Frank, what about your family?" Roxanne asked desperately. Frank ignored her.  
"Your friends are all okay."  
"No students died?"  
"Nope, none at all."  
"Any professors?" Roxanne asked, knowing Frank was hiding something. He turned towards her, tears flooding his eyes.

"There was one – he saw some of the people who did it. Shot one of them with a stunning spell. The person he shot fell and died from the shock." Frank said, his voice catching.

"Which professor was it, Frank?" Roxanne asked, already knowing.

"You know which one, Roxanne," Frank gasped through tears, "You know. Anyways, another one of t-the in-instigators shot a k-killing curse a-and, well, the professor…" Frank trailed off and swallowed hard.

"Frank, no.." Roxanne wrapped her arms around him. Frank continued.

"Roxanne, my dad…" Frank's voice wobbled, "He's dead. I'm leaving for the next two weeks."  
"Frank," Roxanne's voice was shaky, too, "Frank." Roxanne wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Roxanne, I-I love you," Frank whispered, tears streaming down his face. His breath was shaky and sweat mixed with his tears, causing an unpleasant odour to radiate off him. Roxanne, however, was too upset to notice this. Her black hair lapped against her skin and pain flickered in her eyes.

"I love you too," Roxanne whispered, shutting her eyes and blocking herself out from the rest of the world.

_Be strong, Roxanne, _she thought to herself.

Because she would have to be to survive the torturous upcoming months. And, in her absolute deepest heart of hearts, she had known that from the moment he said her name.


	42. White Lips, Pale Face, Breathing in Snow

Life was dull without Frank. The Longbottoms had been pulled out of school immediately and another Professor, Professor Flinch-Flenchy, was teaching them. Nobody really had the heart to enjoy Herbology anymore. Professor Longbottom had been there since two thousand and one, before Roxanne was even born. The only people Roxy knew in her generation that had been born was Teddy, Victoire and their friends. But Victoire barely counted as she had only been a baby then.

Some kids, like Lucy, had started skipping classes all together. Lucy had once barely attended classes, skipping them for something to do, but she had always come to Herbology. Always. Roxanne was one of the few people who actually knew how much Lucy loved Herbology.

Lucy had been enthralled by it ever since she was a tiny first year, she had always marvelled at our everything wasn't how it seemed. How the fatal mandrakes could save lives and how cute little slugs could eat you. And she had always looked to plants for company, equal company, something she wasn't used to.

Roxanne decided to check out the old chestnut tree. A rare tree, it was, to somehow thrive in all of the mismatch weather at Hogwarts.

It had once been nicknamed the 'Weasley Tree' when Roxanne had first come to Hogwarts. All the Weasleys would hang out there and do their homework or help each other or play games. Teddy would lounge in one of the lower branches, his head softly nestled in a pillow of leaves, and Victoire would be sitting up higher, her legs swinging carelessly as she did her homework. Dom would be trying to charm the tree to yell rude words at whoever passed or try to figure out how to smuggle Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products into Hogwarts. Lysander would be helping Dom, or rather, later, snogging her.

Molly would be scowling at everybody's mishaps and would be sitting in the small tree house they had made, watching over Hogwarts, making sure no one was breaking any rules. It was no surprise when she became prefect, nor Head Girl.

James would be playing with Dom and Ly or annoying Molly by shooting paper planes at her. Louis would be laughing along with James or else worshipping Teddy. Roxanne would be doing her homework, like Victoire, or sitting in the tree house with Molly, watching the world go by but not telling people off. And Lucy would be sitting on the small swing, rocking back and forth, wondering things none of the others could be bothered to wonder.

After Dom and Ly and Molly left, no one came to the tree anymore. Dom had been the life of the tree, respected it more than anyone, and it had died when she left. Nobody could bear to remember the things that had happened in that tree, the happy times when Victoire was just Victoire, a normal girl, not a mother of two, and Molly was actually happy, not stressed and thoroughly depressed.

Now she found Lucy on that same swing, not looking at all like the mean, bullying Lucy, but looking like the real Lucy, the little girl who was lost in her own head.

"Lucy?" Roxanne asked softly.

"What?" But the voice wasn't hard or cold or mean and demanding; it was soft, like marshmallows, and reflected that of a small little girl awoken from a nightmare. Lucy took a small, shaky breath and mist puffed out of her mouth; it was bitter and floated through the cold air like smoke. Snow still masked some of the trees, like the Weasley's tree.

"Lucy, it's going to be okay," Roxanne chided softly, moving in front of Lucy and looking her in the eye. Lucy was wearing a Gryffindor scarf and a green Weasley jumper with a pink 'L' on it, along with jeans and white high-heeled zip-up boots. Her face had gone red from the cold and she had her lips pressed together to stop herself from crying.

"You're wrong, Roxanne," Lucy said in a flat tone, making her face unreadable. Her breath became more rapid and she pushed a lock of her chocolate brown hair behind her ear and refused to look at Roxanne, instead looking at the snow-covered ground. "Nothing will ever be okay. Ever." Lucy's words were stony, and Roxanne noticed a single tear rolling down her cheek, and dripping onto the ground.

"I understand how you feel, Lucy," Roxanne assured her calmly, "I really do. It was my boyfriend's _dad, _Lucy." Lucy looked at her in shock.

"No, Roxanne, you do not know how it feels when your confidante is _dead_. You don't know how it feels to have the person whose shoulder you cried on when you got rejected _dead_. You don't understand how it feels to have nobody." Lucy sobbed, "You don't know how it feels!" She burst into tears.

"Well then tell me how it feels," Roxanne pleaded, "You can't keep your feelings locked up inside you, Lucy. You'll go mad,"

"I won't," Lucy snapped, her brown hair whipping her face and making it go even number than before. "I'm not going to tell you, nor go mad. I'm fine, Roxanne. Stop worrying. You never have cared before, so why care now?" Lucy demanded.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Roxanne demanded, creasing her brow. Luc shook her head.

"Don't act like you don't know," Lucy snapped, shoving a Gryffindor beanie.

"But I'm serious," Roxanne promised, putting on her Ravenclaw beanie, "I don't know." Lucy sat up and walked towards the edge of the Black Lake. Roxanne hurried over and followed her.

"Liar," Lucy said coldly, turning away from Roxanne, "Don't act like you care. I've never been your favourite cousin. You've never ever cared if I've been upset or angry before. Ever. I want to know what makes you care now," Hurt throbbed through Lucy's voice.

"I care because," Roxanne gulped and pushed some of her hair out of her eyes, "Because you care about me."

* * *

Don't own the Chapter Title - Lyrics from Ed Sheeran's A-Team


End file.
